akatsuki's elegant roses
by Stripped355
Summary: what happens when the akatsuki finds the girls of their dreams?...absolute anime crazy random evilness that's what! click here and find out what happens
1. the begining

The beginning

_** The beginning**_

I looked as the village danced in flames in front of my eyes. It really brought the green out in them. My hair was pushed back as some building still exploded, I nonchalantly move my head to the side as random objects fly my way. I take in a deep soothing, breath, taking in the smell of fire and burning buildings. It's times like this that makes my job worth while. i turned from my new creation, and tighten up the red ribbons that hold my ponytails, about to take off, knowing some shinobi will probably come and find me. It's probably those people that have been following me since forever and a day ago. As if on cue, i feel two immense chakras coming right where i was. i thought about running like i've been doing but stop. i lean against the nearest tree beside me and wait. Besides running away like i usually do i decided to stay and chat. And maybe blow someone up while I'm at it.

So as i'm waiting, two men come down in front of me. One was way shorter than the other and they had their faces covered by hats. The coats they had on were black, red clouds on the bottom. i tilt my head at the attire. _It would be cute if it was styled differently_ I thought randomly. The short man cleared his throat then began to speak.

"Sakana Delilah, our leader has requested for you to come with us." he said in a deep, lazy laid back voice. he said it like he was wasting his time almost. i titled my head to the side at the short man, the hair in my ponytail tickling my shoulder slightly.

"And what would your leader want with lil ol me?" i asked innocently, adding an innocent smile. i wait as shorty starts to talk. Then as the man started to speak, and having the attention span of a squirrel, my attention drifts off to the taller man. I walk up to the tall guy, circling him. I stop in front of him, and lean my face closer to his, trying to peak under his hat. the other man who's talking still had on his hat but for some reason im drawn to this guys. i pick up my hand and try to take off his hat. As my hand was at the ridge, he grabs my wrist. Suddenly I hear the shorter man clear his throat.

"Are you even listening?" the short man said lazily. i didn't bother turning to him, i was too interested in the taller man, trying to take off his hat.

"Not really…" I say in nonchalant honesty. I duck, to see the mans face but he moves away. I start to follow him, asking silly questions. i got the sudden idea that Maybe if I annoy him enough, he'll take his hat off. "Hey what's under there? Are you like really ugly?" The short man sighed; he noticed I wasn't giving him my full attention.

"We need you to come with us." He said, lazily cutting to the chase. I'm still trying to look under the mans hat but since I haven't been listening, I decide to at least give an answer to my question.

"Okay."

"Well i guess-wait what?... Why?" the man asked unsurely. he was probably used to taking people by force.

"I have nothing better to do. I'm curious about your leader and I don't wanna spend the night in a tree tonight. How about this, i go willingly if you get your friend to take his hat off." i said, crossing my arms. I heard the man sigh and reach for his hat. I'm guessing shorty must've gestured something to him while I wasn't looking. When he did take his hat off, I stood up straight, blinking a bit. He had this beautiful golden blonde hair the wind picked up for him to move his head from side to side, swaying it away from his face. He opened his eyes to reveal this gorgeous cerulean blue color. My hyperness faded as I drowned in them. My mind went completely blank, but there was one thing I could say...

"Hey..." I said dazedly

"hi there!" he said, chipper and happy, it knocked me straight out of my dazed form when he spoke to me. Sexy and hyper. Hm. my kinda guy.

"Okay can we go now?" the short man said.

"Yeah, we can go." and with that, we left to wherever they were taking me.


	2. the classic prank

the classic prank

_**the classic prank**_

Six months. That's how long it's been since I've joined the akatsuki. And I've enjoyed every minute of it. The best time of my life. All the members were a bit skeptical about having a girl when the leader first told them I'd be the newest member, then, when they realized they were being skeptical over a _girl,_ they turned to perverts. But besides that, they are all like my brothers. My big annoying brothers. My big annoying, mutant, criminal brothers. They all have different things i love about them. Zetsu with his plants and people eating, hidan with his prayers and sacrifices, kazuku with his money and being made out of so many different people. Kisame with his personality and sword that can rip through people like butter. And itachi ...well, he's itachi and i love him. Sasori with his puppets and his laid back cool demeanor. I love them all. But the one i really have taken a liking to is iwagakure no deidara. I and he have made that special connection since we met. And don't tell anyone but i think he might have to be my favorite.

I stood outside itachi's door with a snickering akatsuki behind me. It was around eight in the mourning, everyone still in their pajamas. I put my finger to my lips, silently telling them to be quiet. They covered his mouth while i opened the door. I cracked it enough to see that itachi was still sleeping. I put my finger on my lips again and opened the door really fast, so it wouldn't crack. Deidara snuck on his tip toes. I and dei went on either side of itachi's bed so we were across from each other. i gestured for him to hand me the shaving cream. I took it and pulled up itachi's hand, shaking the bottle, putting the cream on his hand. The guys stood in the doorway stifling laughs. After deidara saw that i was done, and with the biggest smile on his face, started to tickle itachi's nose with a feather. Itachi nose twitched a little but he turned away to the side where i was standing. i knew that would happen so what i did was tickle him again. Itachi narrowed his eyes and tried to smack the tickling sensation off his nose with a hand full of shaving cream. That was it. The akatsuki burst out laughing and ran out side to the kitchen along with me and deidara laughing hysterically.

We all ran downstairs and took our seat laughing like maniacs. Kisame wiped his eyes.

"Oh Delilah, when i dared you to do that it never crossed my mind you would actually do it. Bravo. And I will miss you when itachi kills you." he said giving applause. The rest of the group following. I stood up and bowed. I took the last part as a joke. Only half believing he would actually come down here and kill me. He most likely would now that I think about it. This all went through my head but I bowed none the less.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all day. And please tip your waitresses." i said bowing, my ponytails hitting the table slightly. The guys all laughed, suddenly stopping. I looked behind me to see a shaving cream faced itachi. I smiled at him, kinda scared that this just might be my last moments living. _Hm. In retrospect, maybe it wasn't a good idea to take that dare_ I thought as itachi glared down at me, sharingan eyes ready to kill anything that moves. So as these thoughts go through my head, I decided that since this might be my last moments living, I should make fun of him before I die at least once.

"Um, itachi, you um, you got a little something right here on your cheek." i said pointing to my cheek. Itachi didn't look amused but deidara burst out laughing. Itachi turned to glare at him. Deidara stands up and gets in front of me. Man I love him.

"Aw c'mon itachi, we were just having a little fun." he told him. Itachi turned his attention back to me, His still red eyes staring into my green ones. even though I was scared shitless, my mind decides to work and thinks of an idea to save my life. I conjure an innocent look, pouting my lip, making puppy dog eyes. Almost instantly, itachi's glare softened and he sighed at me. I smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks itachi, i love you as a brother." i told him. I tell everyone that. Itachi sighed again.

"Just don't do it again." he mumbled. I kissed him on the cheek and went to sit back down. The group looked at me in amazement.

"What?" i asked innocently.

"How did you do that?" kazuku asked amazed. I smirked.

"It's a girl thing." i told them simply.

"You are amazing Delilah." deidara said. I giggled, blushing. Deidara was the only man that could ever make me feel all shy inside. I don't know why but he just does. Everyone else can say all the perverted things in the world but he's the only one that makes me actually blush. Psh! What am i? A school girl? Anyway we started off with our day by doing our usual thing after mocking itachi a little more.


	3. the mission

_**the mission**_

The akatsuki and I were talking in the kitchen. Some of them giving me dares that i would take later. Suddenly as we were talking, i felt a chakra come my way. Me and the guys stood up and bowed to the leader as he came in.

"Good mourning leader." i said. The leader nodded at me.

"Delilah, i need to speak to you and deidara for a minute." he said. The akatsuki left as the leader sat down. I sat next to dei, smiling to myself.

"You and deidara will go on a mission. I need you to find someone named Alex. She might be the holder of a certain keikei genkai that I want so I want you t bring her here." he told us. Me and dei looked at each other. A mission? With each other? Interesting..

"This is a by any means mission so i thought that you two in particular would enjoy this." he said. A by any means mission is when you can do what ever you want. Oh how i love it here so much. After the leader briefed us, i went upstairs to change.  
I went down stairs in my akatsuki attire. i made something i thought i would like to wear and with the leaders permission, i did. When i first saw this cloak and tried it on, it was murder! So i designed it into something different. My out fit is a collared akatsuki vest which ties in the front and is cape-like in the back. It leaves out my stomach so it shows plenty of tummy, along with cleavage. The red clouds are placed randomly in the front and continue in the back. Next is my black mini skirt, complete with a red belt. And let's not forget my footwear, which are knee-high boots, akatsuki clouds on each side of them, so when I walk, you can clearly see what organization I'm with. Oh, and let's not forget the finisher, my fingerless gloves to show off my nail polish and last but not least, an akatsuki choker with a single akatsuki cloud on the side.

I don't know about you, but i think it pops out. I went down the stairs and saw dei down there already. I jumped down the rest of the way and made a pose.

"How do i look?" i asked. Deidara smiled at me.

"Adorable. You are just adorable." he told me. I blushed yet again. What is with me? Anyway. I went by deidara's side and left the akatsuki headquarters.

About two hours later

Me and deidara made it to the village we were going to destroy. i looked at the picture of the girl we were looking for. She had deep red hair that matched her dark blue eyes. From what I was looking at, she seemed quite professional from the suit she was wearing. A teacher maybe? Then i looked at the village she was in. it looked like a nice, peaceful city. I tilt my head to the side, my ponytail, falling on my shoulder slightly as the familiar adrenaline rush starts to pump through me. Deidara looks at me from the side of his eye as I stare down at the town.

"Such a beautiful town...so worth destroying." i said, smirking at the thought. Deidara smiled along with me looking down at the city.

"I agree..." he held out his hand for me to take.

"Shall we?" he asked. i took his hand.

"We shall." i said and with that, we jumped and flew into town.  
Me and dei landed on the street and asked around for the girl. Finally after about 2 hours some old lady said she was in a gym.

"God finally! C'mon dei let's go." i said after she told us where the gym was.

at the gym

I and dei went to the front desk to ask where the girl was. The man at the desk pointed to the room the girl was in. i thanked him and we left.

We saw that the girl was in the middle of aerobics. It certainly caught deidara's eye. I raised an eyebrow at him as he practically drooled on the glass. i rolled my eyes at him. has he no self control?

"Hey..." i said, elbowing him.

"Keep it in your pants for one day Romeo." i said. Deidara was a player when it came to girls. He tried it with me but im not dumb like the others. I curse being blond with huge knockers sometimes. They always send the wrong signals. Alex was done with her aerobics and came out. she dried her face with the towel around her neck, gently running her finger through her hair. as she was about to go to the showers i catch her before she leaves.

"Hey!" i called out to her. She turned around to look at me with big blue eyes to match my green ones. she raised an eyebrow as her lip curls in disgust when she sees me.

"Yes?" he asked snobbishly. I raised an eyebrow at her. I didn't even say anything to her yet and she wants to act all...Blech! I don't usually lose my temper but my anger suddenly rose. I had the undying feeling to rip put all that pretty red hair of hers. But I took a deep breath and calmed down the best I could…sike!

"Well, i wanted to be nice but now..." i didn't finish my sentence because i punched her in the face, knocking her unconscious. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder cave man style.

"C'mon dei..." i said. Suddenly i stopped.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I took a glass marble out my pocket. Unlike dei, who uses clay to blow things up, I use glass and plastic. I hold on tight to the girl, grab dei and run out the gym.

As we ran out, i did a series of hand signs and jumped out the front doors.

"I feel much better now." i said, i was my perky self again. Deidara took a handful of clay in his hand, making a bird then enlarging it so we can fly on it. I put the girl on it and started to throw marbles everywhere. The people screamed bloody murder as me and dei blew up everything. The smell of burning buildings made me feel much better.

after blowing the city

"Delilah, why'd you punch her in the face yeah?" dei asked. I sighed.

"Because i felt like it and didn't like her attitude. But i feel better now." i told him. Deidara smiled at me.

"I've never seen that look in your eyes before. It was...Sadistic. I liked it." i looked at him, blushing.

'_aww c'mon blush..GET OFF ME_!!" i yelled in my mind. Deidara smiled at me, pinching my cheeks.

"You are too adorable." my whole face was red. I smiled shyly at him. I went closer to dei and layed on his shoulder. Deidara put his on mine and with that, i fell asleep.


	4. he liked me?

He liked me

_**He liked me?**_

I woke up in my bed. Deidara must've put me back in my own bed after we arrived back at the akatsuki head quarters. He even changed me...wait!

"He changed me?!" i looked at the outfit he changed me in. it was a pink pajama set. Baggy capris and a shirt to match.

"Well, I'd rather him, than anyone else. I'll go thank him for saving me from getting molested." i told myself. I laughed at the thought.

I went to deidara's door and knocked. I looked down at my feet patiently waiting for him to answer me. After a few more moments, the door opened, i looked up to see that deidara was in the doorway...shirtless. I blushed a million shades of red. I caught my self looking at him up and down.

'_Oh good god…' _ I thought as he waited for me to say something. When I didn't, he decided to speak.

"Hey, Hun. What's up?" he asked. I just stood there; i didn't know what to say.

"Um, i...i just wanted to thank you for changing Me." deidara smiled.

"No problem. And i didn't see anything valuable." He said, whispering the last part. I blushed, smiling at him. As i was about to say something to him, i heard a voice.

"Dei, come back to bed." i narrowed my eyes. Was that who i think it is? When i was about to perish the thought, **SHE** opened the door. Narrow my eyes in confusion at deidara then I look to Alex as she leans nonchalantly against the door.

"Oh, hello. Me and dei were just in the middle of something." she said snobbishly, a smug smirk playing on her face. i suddenly felt the urge to punch her in the face again. Deidara looked from me to her to me again.

"Well, I'll see you later Delilah." he said. And with that, she closed the door. For some odd reason, I felt this pang in my heart as he closed the door behind him and Alex. It hurt to see dei with her. and i was a little angry with as well that dei was with her. It wasn't like I didn't want him with her just because it's her, I didn't want dei with any girl…I wanted him to be with me. I sat in the kitchen with my head resting in my hands, thinking about what I just saw. As I was in deep thought, Sasori came inside and sat next to me. He sees the troubled look on my face and rubs my back.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked me. I sigh sadly before giving him my answer.

"i like deidara." sasori gave me a stupid look. he took his hand off me to stare at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? Something stupid just blocked out your real sentence." i laughed at him. Yes it's true. I like deidara and it took me just now to notice that i really liked him until now. After six months, i find out now. The blushing, the giggling, the undying feeling to kiss him. You know the usual.

"You heard me. I like him. But he is obviously intrigued in someone else." i said. Sasori put a reassuring hand on my back.

"It's just one of his girls. You know how dei is. I don't know why you are just figuring this out now." i narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" i asked.

"He liked you woman. Did you not see the stupid looks he gave you? We teased him all the time about it. He never told you about it?" i shook my head. He liked me? And now that i notice and like him back, he has a new fling? I sighed. This can't happen. Now that i know this, he can't have this fling anymore. I have to get deidara! Not only because i like him, but because i don't want him with Alex. yes i know what i said before but i really don't want her with him. they don't even make a good couple. c'mon! Deidara and Alex?! It doesn't even sound right! I stood up and got out the kitchen.

"Thanks for the info sasori. I owe you." he smiled at me. I can't have her with him, i won't have her with him and I'll show dei and her how much i don't want her and him together. Even if it's the last thing i do.


	5. feelings show

Feelings show…

_**Feelings show…**_

It took the guys and me nearly two weeks to plans these series of pranks. It didn't really take that much to persuade them surprisingly to me. Apparently Alex isn't only getting on my nerves. Since the leader told us we can't kill her until he knows for sure that she doesn't have the keikei genkai, i decided to do what I do best; pranks. I prank Alex, but it was the guy's responsibility to keep deidara safe from it/them. The first one is my favorite. I would rather show you than tell you.

You see i found out that Alex has a terrible fear of clowns. So what i did what get the guys up at around two or three in the mourning. I put on their clown make up and red noses then they got dressed. Sasori took his chakra strings and carried dei out his room and put him on the couch. We crept in and stood all around her. Itachi shook her awake. She fluttered her eyes open. And when she saw all of us, she must've jumped 4 or 5 feet in the air before screaming bloody murder.

"GET AWAY! PLEASE GET AWAY!" she yelled but we kept going, by the time deidara came back upstairs, we were already gone and Alex was already in a daze.

"Can't sleep, clowns will eat me..." she chanted. Wow, this is easy. But we're not done though.  
Itachi came up to me and told me that Alex and dei were about to… well...you know. God what are they?! Rabbits?! Anyway Alex likes to put on perfume before she does this, so what i did was make my own special concoction. It's called, 'take the pieces of sasori's puppet leftovers and put it in a bottle, so when she squirts on herself, she'll smell like dead people.' yes a long title but i don't care. it doesn't matter if you kill people or not, you don't want to walk around smelling like death. Even to a cold hearted criminal like deidara, it is not appealing. When we do things like kill people, we don't want to come home and smell more dead people. It's just not good. Me and itachi stood by their door to hear what was going on. We heard a couple spritzing and then a yell. I chuckled and ran along with itachi.

This one is my favorite. Sasori thought of this beautiful prank. He gave me glue called 'gorilla glue' and ladies let me tell you, they call it that for a reason. We waited for Alex to be done with something and then to clean her self up. Me and the akatsuki sat in the kitchen talking.

"Do you think it'll work Delilah?" zetsu asked. Suddenly as if on cue, i heard a sickening rip, then a blood curdling scream.

"Yes i think it'll work." i told him. We all laughed our asses off. Then as we laughed, we heard footsteps. We looked to the kitchen door to see it burst open, revealing a very furious looking Alex. I smiled at her.

"Hey Alex!" i said. She growled at me.

"You did this." she stated.

"Yes, yes i did." i stated back. It's not like I'm afraid of her, why hide from her. I'm just hiding the fact that I'm after her boyfriend.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you ruining my life?" she asked. She looked on the brink of tears.

"Because i don't want you here! I don't like you! You shouldn't be her and to make clear i will make it my personal duty to make your life shit. So cry. It just shows that i win and you lose!" i screamed at her. The guys looked at me in disbelief. It was then they knew that i didn't just like dei, i love him. And i had just made the mistake of making it loud and clear. Alex must've caught it too because she smirked through her tears.

"This isn't about me is it? You want dei. You're trying to drive dei away from me. Well it won't work dei loves me! And i love him! You will never drive him away from me. I'll die first!" i glared fiercely at her. Oh how i want to rip the rest of that pretty hair out. Suddenly as i was about to leap at her, deidara comes in.

"What's all the yelling about?" he said, rubbing his eyes. Alex ran to him.

"Dei! Look what they did to me!" she said. Deidara's eyes widened immensely when he saw her.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, grabbing her face. She pointed to me.

"Hun. Why?" he asked. I sighed. I can't hide how i feel for him anymore.

"Because...Because she shouldn't be with you dei. It tears me up inside to know that you're with another girl. It makes my heart hurt. So i thought that if i break her, you wouldn't want her anymore. There isn't an excuse for what i did to your girlfriend and its okay if you don't forgive me for it. But...i...i love you deidara..." i told him. Deidara's eyes widened. Alex looked from dei to me. Then without so much as a warning, she slapped him.

"Deidara! Tell her how you feel about me!" she yelled. Deidara turned to Alex. He looked at her with an emotionless look. That's new.

"i don't feel anything for you." he said simply. Alex's eyes widened.

"But you said you loved Me." she said sadly.

"I say that to every girl. You are no different. The leader told me to keep you occupied and i did." he said. My eyes widened at him. Alex was fuming. Deidara turned from her and came towards me.

"Now with you. I really, honestly love you. You aren't like any woman i have ever met. You are unique and you have a body to die for. But that's not why i love you. I love for you and what you have." he told me. I had to bite my lip from crying. Deidara left Alex and went towards me, grabbing me by the waist. I looked him in the eyes, and then he gently pressed his lips onto mine. He broke away, putting his forehead on mine.  
Alex screamed in frustration.

"This can't be happening! I told you i would rather die than to let you go." she yelled. Then, as she was about to run at us, she was clothes lined. We all looked at the leader.

"She doesn't have the keikei genkai I'm looking for." he stated. Everybody's eyes lit up that means that she is going to have to die. She can't leave here knowing what she knows. She has seen our faces and everything. So she has to go. All the guys got up and walked towards Alex. Itachi picked her up and left with everyone.

"I love those guys." i said. Deidara grabbed my waist. I looked up at him, kissing him again through the ear piercing scream that was Alex's. I pulled away from dei and looked at him a while.

"So what do we do now?" he asked. I put my finger on my chin in thought.

"I have an idea..." i said. I grabbed his hand and took him towards his room. Deidara smirked at me.

"What a naughty girl you are..." i winked at him, running up the stairs.

Me and deidara lay in bed looking at each other.

"Whoa..." he said. I giggled at him. Dei snuggled closer o me.

"You know, i would never think i would meet the love of my life in a million years." i smiled at him.

"And to think it started off with a hey there Delilah." i said. Deidara chuckled at me. Then, with that, we went to sleep.


	6. the wedding

The wedding

_**The wedding**_

I sat in my chair getting dressed for my wedding. Yes you guessed it! Deidara proposed to me! And the ring is beautiful. It was this gorgeous platinum diamond ring. One huge diamond in the middle, two smaller ones one each side of it.

It makes me cry every time i see it, but i have to hold it in, i just did my makeup. I took in a big breath and let it out. I stood up and headed for the door.  
I walked down the aisle seeing my man waiting there for me with his best man sasori and the groomsmen. I looked at the bridesmaids. They were my friends i met before i joined the akatsuki. I looked at deidara as i walked down the aisle. Man did he look good. He took his hair out the usual ponytail and he had on a cute tuxedo i picked out. He told since i pick out his clothes, he would pick out mine. I'm walking down the aisle looking like a model straight out the catalog.

I finally got up to the alter and stared at dei as the reverend we would have to kill later talked.

"Do you deidara take Delilah to be you're wife." he asked. Deidara smirked.

"Of course!" he yelled. The man asked me the same question and i of course said yes. Then when he said that we were married, me and dei took out kunais and stabbed him.

"Time for the reception!" we yelled. Dei and me jumped off the alter and ran in the house.  
We partied like their was no tomorrow when we got in the headquarters. Suddenly as me and dei were dancing i heard a familiar voice.

OH MY GOD! I NEVER THOUGHT I"D SEE THE DAY SAKANA DELILAH GETS MARRIED!" i turned to see...


	7. enter: Zahara

Enter: zahara

_**Enter: zahara **_

Delilah turned to me slowly as i screamed her name. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. She ran out her new husbands' arms and into mine.

"Oh my god! Zahara! I thought i was hallucinating! How did you find me?!" she asked. I pulled out the wedding invitation I got.

"Everyone in the criminal world knows about this party. The other girls couldn't make it. But we'll be here for the baby shower." i said Delilah blushed. I chuckled at her.

"So can i meet the lucky guy or what?" i asked. Delilah snapped out of it and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon Delilah! Heels!" i said. She made no attempt to slow down. She tapped her husbands shoulder. He turned around, narrowing his eyes when he saw me. Maybe because he's never seen a green woman before.

"He's a cutie Del. I'll give you that." i said. The man smirked. I smirked back.

"I'm deidara." he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"zahara." i stated. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Just zahara?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow back.

"Just deidara?" i asked. Deidara scratched the back of his head.

"I guess ya got me there. It's very nice to meet you zahara." i smiled at him.

"Likewise. So you have anymore friends like deidara?" i asked because if she does, I'll be the next one getting married.

"Well he does but i don't think they'll talk to you." Delilah said.

"And why not?"

"Because. Well, i don't know, it took me like i billion years to get them to like Me." she said.

"Just show me where they are." i said. Deidara and Delilah pointed to the male group talking in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." i turned away from them to go to the guys.

I walked into the kitchen as the guys talked. I knocked on the side to get there attention.

"Hello everybody." i said. They all stopped talking and looked at me, some look at me up and down. Maybe it was because of the dress i wore. I chuckled at my own joke. The blue man sitting at the table narrowed his eyes in confusion. I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing what he was going to say.

"You-you're green..." he breathed. I had to bite back a sarcastic laugh.

"Well, you have a good eye. Anything else you notice on me? And your one to talk, aren't you blue?" I countered sarcastically. A guy with red hair elbowed jaws and decided to speak.

"Hello there, and who might you be?" he asked politely. I smiled; how sweet of him to notice that I'm green and not acknowledge it.

"My name is zahara. You all must be the akatsuki." i said. They all nodded saying i was right. I narrowed my eyes. Before i got here, i did some research on these guys.

"There is someone missing." i said. They all narrowed their eyes. They started to get out their seats.

"And how would you know that." i saw some start to reach in their pockets for god knows what. I rolled my eyes, waving my hand nonchalantly at them.

"You think I'm stupid enough to just come in here with out knowing who all of you are?" i asked. They sat back down.

"Hm, you are a bright one." a man with white hair said. I bowed.

"So where's the last member?" i asked. Suddenly i felt the wind change behind me.

"Behind you..." he breathed in my pointed ear. I turned around to meet the bright yellow eyes at the last akatsuki remember. He looked like he was about to eat me for dinner. I stopped with his scary pose and looked at me funny.

"Hello...Zetsu right?" i asked, smiling warmly at him. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at me, but still nodded.

"Yes, I'm zetsu, you aren't scared?" he asked me. I smiled again.

"Why should i be? Listen don't take this personal hunny but i have seen a lot of pretty scary things. In case you haven't noticed your talking to a woman with green skin and piercing blue eyes." i said matter of factly. I patted his Venus fly trap and walked out the kitchen.


	8. Zahara joins the akatsuki

Zahara joins the akatsuki

_**Zahara joins the akatsuki**_

Delilah's wedding reception was over and i was about to leave. As i was about to head for the door, i heard someone call my name. i turned to see delilah out of breath.

"Delilah? What's the matter?" i asked. She got on her knees and took my hands.

"Don't leave me! It's gets lonely without another girl to talk to. There is only so much talking about sports and other man crap a girl can take! I mean i love dei but i would love if you were to stay. And the leader wants to speak with you." she said. I smiled at her.

"Show me where the leader is and then we'll talk." Delilah squealed and grabbed my arm taking me to this leader she spoke about.  
Delilah stopped dragging me and stopped at a door.

"Enter Delilah." a voice said to her. Delilah opened the door and went in, me following.

"Ah, zahara. It is very nice to meet you." i nodded. I sat down across from his desk.

"You wanted to speak with me?" i asked.

"I wanted to offer you an invitation to join Delilah at the akatsuki." i raised an eyebrow.

"Why would i want to join the akatsuki?" i asked him.

"Because we are a very great organization to join and if you don't, i will kill you without a second thought." my eyes widened. I looked at Delilah.

"Oh don't worry zahara, he told me the same thing." i rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, you probably joined because you had nothing better to do!" i said. That's just like Delilah. If she doesn't have anything to do after a mission, she'll do anything. Then he gave her an ultimatum. And now she can't get out because she's married. I rolled my eyes at her. I looked back at the leader and smirked.

"How bad could it be? Okay leader I'll join." i said. Dying isn't on my schedule today. The leader nodded.

"Great choice. Delilah will show you to your room." Delilah bowed to the leader and grabbed my arm, dragging me out the office.


	9. delilah's scheme

Delilah's scheme

_**Delilah's scheme**_

About two weeks later.

"So how's the akatsuki treating you? Delilah asked as she helped me with my bags. We had just come from shopping for my clothes. It's only been a little while since i joined the akatsuki and to tell you the truth. I kinda like it here. I can live without the perverse comments but all in all i like it here.

"It's not really that bad Delilah to be truthful. I see why you stayed." i said. Delilah smiled at me. I went to my room and sat on my bed.

"Soo, have you taken a liking to anyone yet?" i rolled my eyes. She had been asking me this since I've been here.

"For the last time Delilah NO! I have not 'taken a liking' to anyone." i told her. She smiled, patting my back.

"You will. They're all nice guys zahara. You'll find someone." i sighed. Why is she forcing men down my throat?! I sighed again.

"Can we get off the man subject? I need help with my room. Could you get me some paint or something? It looks so plain." i said looking around. I'm a plant kinda girl so i like flowers everywhere.

"Why don't you ask zetsu? He has some plants I'm sure he can spare." Delilah said. I got up left my room.

Delilah went to zetsu's door and knocked. She knocked again but no one would answer.

"Let me Delilah..." i said. I knocked on zetsu's door, But when i did, it door opened. I and Delilah looked at each other.

"Hey is that dei calling me? Coming deidara!" she screamed. I rolled my eyes. i peaked through the crack of the door but i didn't see anything. I looked to my side to see if anyone was coming. When it was clear, my hand accidentally opened the door enough for me to squeeze through.

"oops." i said innocently. When i opened the door, i was absolutely shocked at what i saw. It was a garden. There was this gorgeous variety of greens, blues, purples and whites. I was absolutely swept off my feet

"Oh my sweet Jesus..." i breathed. I suddenly felt the urge to wander. Around. As i walked i saw so many beautiful flowers. But one certainly caught my eye. It was a desert orchid.

I picked one off the stem and examined it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" i jumped, turning to zetsu.

"Oh! i-I'm so sorry i didn't mean to come in here without permission." zetsu smirked at me.

"Yes you did. I saw you come in here. Oops huh?" he asked. i smiled at him. i gave him the orchid i hid behind my back. He put up his hand in a silencing manner.

"No keep it. As a matter of fact..." he started. He came towards me and took the orchid out my hand. He pushed my green

"It would look much better right here..." he put the orchid in my hair.

"It brings out the piercing blue in your eyes." he said, smirking at me. As he drew his hand away from my hair, he touched my face slightly. I smiled at him.

"Um, thanks zetsu..." i said shyly. Zetsu smiled back at me and left to the deep end of his room. i touched my face, leaving in a daze.  
i went back in my room and sat on my bed, still holding my cheek. Delilah came back to my room full of paint cans and things but i still was in a daze to care.

"Hey zahara...What's the matter?" Delilah asked unsurely. i looked at her with the same daze i had.

"Did you say something?" i asked. Delilah closed my door and put down the paint cans.

"Nothing important. What's with the look?" i narrowed my eyes at her, titling my head to the side.

"What look?"

"That stupid googly eyed look. And why are you holding your face?" i immediately took the hand off my face.

"It was nothing." i told her Delilah raised an eyebrow.

"So how did zetsu's room look?" she asked. I looked at her.

"It was beautiful. He has this whole variety of flowers. It was soo gorgeous! You have to see them." Delilah smirked at me.

"What?" i asked.

"Where'd ya get the flower from?" i smiled to myself.

"Zetsu gave it to me." Delilah smiled a goofy smile.

"Oooh..." she said.

"Ooh what?"

"You like him." she stated. I scoffed.

"You're out of your mind zetsu doesn't like me!" i said. Delilah giggled.

"That wasn't the question i asked. I asked if you liked zetsu." i was about to say something but nothing came out. Do i like him? It couldn't be! I've only stayed here for like two weeks! I can't like a person in two weeks! It's...its just wrong! And yet i am a criminal. Wrong and unruly are two of the things i do for a living. So it can't be impossible. I just might like him. I do like him. There i said it. But should i tell Delilah? i know Delilah a little too well. She's a schemer. But if i don't tell her it'll eat at me.

"Okay." Delilah smirked at me.

"Okay what?" she teased. i sighed.

"I like him. I like zetsu. but you have to promise me you won't tell him."

"okay i promise."

"No! You said that too quickly. Don't through it. Now repeat after me. I won't tell zetsu." i told her. She sighed.

"Aw c'mon i told you-ack!" Delilah didn't finish her sentence because i choked her.

"Repeat. After. Me. i will not tell zetsu." i said in a low deathly tone through clenched teeth. Delilah gasped for air but said it nonetheless.

"I...Will...Not...Tell...zetsu." i let go of her throat and walked out my room leaving her there.

"I won't tell zetsu, but she said nothing about telling everyone else." she told her self.


	10. the puppy pout set

The puppy pout set

_**The puppy pout set**_

i stayed in zahara's room for a little while longer then left when i realized i was about to burst. I sprinted to me and deidara's room to tell him the news.  
When i got there, i banged on the door like a maniac. It took a few moments but deidara finally opened the door.

"Hey Hun, what's the matter?" he asked. I nearly peed my pants at what i had to tell him.

"Delilah what's wrong?" he asked.

"You have to guess." i told him. Dei rubbed his chin in thought. I was about to burst.

"You're taking long on purpose..." i said through clenched teeth, still jumping up and down like i was a child next in line to see Santa at the mall.

"Only because i know your about to burst at any minute." he told me, leaning against the door. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to prove dei wrong… But this can only last a few more seconds.

wait for it...here it comes...

"Okay! Zahara likes zetsu! she told me not to tell him and i promised but then i thought of the wonderful idea of telling everybody but them and now i want to get them together!" i said in one big breath. Dei raised his eyebrow at me.

"Who gave you sugar today?" he asked. I pushed him out of the way.

"Don't you see dei?! She needs to be with someone! And i think zetsu is the best candidate for her! Can we match them please?!" deidara agave me and unsure look.

"I don't know Delilah. Zahara would be pretty mad you're interfering in her personal affairs and..." deidara didn't get the chance to finish because i gave him the puppy set. Yes the puppy set is when you give someone the eyes and the pout. Similar to puss in boots from shrek. But I put a little more effort into it. It's never failed me before. It has after all saved my life.

And it works every time. You have to be a master at it like i am.

"Pweese dei." i asked. Deidara's unsure look softened. Now he's mush in my fingers. Now all i need is the sigh of defeat and the give in sentence...

"sigh okay Delilah. We can do the match making thing." my eyes lit up. i kissed deidara and hugged around his waist.

"I love you dei." i squealed. Deidara sighed again. Eh, he'll get over it.


	11. the plan come into play

The plan comes into play

_**The plan comes into play**_

Delilah's p.o.v

"so guys, i assume you know why you're all here..." i said. They all shook their heads.

"Didn't dei tell you guys?" i asked, looking at dei.

"They didn't listen to me. All i said was that Delilah wanted them. Their your puppies." he explained. I smiled at dei.

"Well, i want to put zahara and zetsu together." the guys narrowed their eyes.

"And why would you do that?" hidan asked. i smirked.

"Because they love each other on the down low and i want to make it known. He told me not to tell zetsu, but she said nothing about me telling you guys." i said.

"You are an evil woman Delilah." itachi told me.

"Yeah, messing with your friend's personal affairs is wrong." kisame added.

"Thank you!" deidara yelled. i shot a look at him.

"Deidara who's side are you on?!" i yelled.

"I didn't wanna do this! You conned me!" he countered.

"How did she con you?" itachi asked.

"The puppy pout. It messes with your head." the guys nodded in agreement. I have done the puppy pout to everyone here, including zahara.

"Can we stop talking about the pout please?! i need you guy's help. I really want them together." i said all the guys sighed in unison.

"Alright Delilah. We'll help." i jumped in the air, squealing in joy.

"i love you all! Now itachi, i need you for a moment." i told him. I took paper out of my pocket and a pen, giving it to him.

"I need you to copy zetsu's and zahara's hand writing then write what i tell you." itachi nodded.

"And the rest of you will do this..."


	12. the plan works

The plan works

_**The plan works**_

Zahara's p.o.v

it was about 12 at midnight when a rock pierced through my window. I shot out my bed and fell. As i got up, i saw the rock had a note on it.

"What's this?" i asked myself.

Dear zahara

i know we haven't known each other for long but I feel I need to tell you something. I need you to meet me at the lake in ten minutes

Sincerely, zetsu

I narrowed my eyes at the letter. I shrugged. My curiosity really gets the best of me sometimes. I got dressed in a hooded sweat shirt and jeans, put my hair in a ponytail and left.

I walked out to the clearing and waited for zetsu. I couldn't deny that the clearing was nice. He sure knows how to pick up nice places to talk.

I sat under a tree and looked over the letter.

"What do you want to tell me?" i asked my self.

"I was just asking the same thing." i turned to see zetsu. I stumbled until i finally got my balance. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Hi there." i said going up to him.

"Hey yourself." he said. I took the letter out my pocket.

"What's with the letter?" said in unison with him.

"I didn't write you a letter." he said. I went up to him and took the letter. I saw that this was my hand writing but i didn't write this. Then i looked up with a blank look.

"Delilah." i stated. I'm going to kill her. But i might have to thank her also.

"Well, being that we're here, what do you say we talk?" i asked. Zetsu smiled at me. He sat down with me as i sat down under the same tree. We sat there quietly under there for a while, that is until i got bored. i touched the ground, taking the grass under my fingers. Zetsu looked at what i did. i drew a flower in the grass, zetsu watched on in amazement. As he watched, i picked up the flower i drew with my fingers and picked it out the grass. i gave to zetsu with an eye closing smile.

He took it in a daze.

How did you do that?" he asked amazed. i chuckled.

"It was something i was born with. And i thought it was only right i give you a flower you gave me. Think of it as a thank you gift." zetsu smiled at me. He put the rose in his pocket and turned to me.

"How bout i think of it as this..." and with those last words, he layed his lips on mine, pulling my in a mind blowing kiss. My eyes widened before closing. Putting my arms around his...Urm...neck to deepen the kiss. Zetsu broke the kiss away to smile at me. Suddenly as we were about to kiss again, i heard.

"AWWWWWW!" i turned to the bushes, doing some hand signs. Suddenly i branch came out the floor. it shot into the bushes and pulled out Delilah and the guys. I glared at her.

"First you interfere then you spy on me?" i ask. Delilah gave a nervous laugh.

"THANK YOU!" Delilah glared at her supposed friends and husband. suddenly just as i was about to go off on her i heard the sound of a motor.


	13. what a small world

What a small world

_**What a small world**_

"well, this is just great!" i yelled. My bike had just decided to run out of gas. It was about 1 in the mourning and the sun would come up in about two hours. i only had so much time. I run my hands through my red locks stressfully as I try to think of a plan. Suddenly as i inspected my bike, i felt two very familiar chakras. I turn my head to meet my favorite plant lady and my terrorist best friend Delilah and zahara.

"DAIKIRAI!" they screamed. I responded by running right back at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" i asked.

"Well i was here for Delilah's wedding." i slapped my forehead. That's what i forgot!

"Oh babe! i totally forgot! How it was and who's the lucky man?" i said. Suddenly i saw a bright light from the side of my eye. i started to feel light headed. It started to get a little too hot for my liking. I pulled on my collar, trying to take the heat away from my body.

"But we can always discuss this in a nice, dark area..." i said. Zahara took my bike and Delilah showed me the way to where they stayed.

Delilah and zahara took me into what they call the akatsuki headquarters. It's a nice dark place. Hm, i can get used to this. i was back to normal and Delilah thought it would be nice to get a early mourning snack.

"You guys have some meat and a blender?" i asked. Delilah and zahara nodded, Delilah got some meat from their fridge and blended it for me.

"So what have you guys been up to? Did any of you see mom yet?" i asked. Me, Delilah, zahara and some other girls were apart of some organization before leaving and going our separate ways. We all became fast friends. Zahara and Delilah met when they were on their travels before they joined me a while later. There, they met our other sisters and a woman that was like a mother to us. Hence the name mother. We were always welcomed to call her by her real name but she was the mother figure in our lives. It was only right. Anyway me and the girls talked for a little while until i felt one huge chakra come at us. It was a group, that I knew. Anybody with that much chakra would most surely die. As i guessed it, i group of guys came in and greeted Delilah and zahara. Then they looked at me.

"So are you introducing me or will i have to go and burn out in the sun..." i said.

"Oh! Guys! This is our friend daikirai. Daikirai this is the akatsuki!" Delilah said in her usual perky voice.

"So who's the lucky guys that tied the knot with Delilah?" i asked. I blonde man raised his hand, coming over to greet me.

"The name's deidara! It's very nice to meet you daikirai!" he said. i looked over to Delilah.

"You guys were meant to be." i told him. He still had his hand out.

"I don't mean to be rude but i can't shake your hand." i told him. Deidara narrowed his eyes. He seemed offended i turned him down.

"Oh it's not like you have the cooties of something. i can see the blood run through your veins and I'm still kinda hungry. If you come any closer I'll get all exited and you don't want that." deidara quickly took his hand away.

"Okay, I'll shake your hand when your full then." he said in a super tone of voice. I suddenly yawned.

"Okay, well I'm tired. Delilah, be a sport and show me to my room?" Delilah nodded and took me to where i would sleep.


	14. a new friend

A new friend

_**A new friend**_

I woke up the next mourning feeling energized. I went for a snack while everybody slept so I'm okay now. I got out my room, scratching my head, yawning. I went into the kitchen to get something to drink when i bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going." i told him. The man looked at me. Now that i see him, he was kinda cute. I he smirked at me.

"It's no problem. You're daikirai right?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but i don't think i got your name yet." the man chuckled.

"It's hidan. It's a pleasure to actually meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine." i said. Hidan chuckled again.

"Well, i guess I'll see you later." he told me.

"I hope i will." i countered. And with that hidan went in his room, me in the kitchen.  
I went into the kitchen only to meet a smirking Delilah and zahara. I smiled at them unsurely, sitting down.

"What?" i asked. Zahara and Delilah looked at each other.

"Not here for a whole twenty four hours and you're already making a move on someone. Have you no decency?" zahara asked. Smirking at me.

"how did you-"

"ninjas." they said in unison. Okay, i suppose i ran right in to that one. But they still shouldn't be in my business.

"So what if i am?" they weren't expecting that answer, they turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"You are such a hooker." Delilah said.

"I learn from the best hooker of them all..." i countered.

'Well, I'm a hooker for one man and he's sleeping in my bed right now. As a matter of fact, i think I'll go give him a wake up call." me and zahara looked at each other, then to Delilah with an EW face.

"Moving on, what was that all about any with you and hidan?" i shrugged.

"I don't know. i saw a cute guy and went for it. I'm not the shy type. I don't wait two years to tell a guy i like him. Like someone i know." i looked at zahara.

"Excuse me. I told zetsu i liked him." i scoffed.

"Yeah after Delilah tricked you, she told me the story zahara so save It." i told her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I smirked at her.

"So can we get off the hidan subject please?" i asked. Zahara sighed. I love making them feel all dumb sometimes. They so deserve it. i like hidan so what?! And you know what I'll tell him when i see him again...just not now.


	15. flirting vampire style

Flirting…vampire style

_**Flirting…vampire style!**_

I fluttered my eyes open, stretching out all the kinks. I rubbed the sleep out my eyes and finally opened them to meet orange ones. I screamed and fell out the bed i was in. the man that had obviously been staring at me smirked and helped me up.

"Hello daikirai." he told me. i narrowed my eyes.

"How did you-"

"Delilah told me." he stated.

"i don't want to be rude or anything but why were you watching me sleep? if i were paranoid, you would've died." i told him.

"Hm. are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Very. Anyway, who are you?" i asked.

"Don't you think i should know who sleeps in my house?" he asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"This is your organization?" he nodded.

"I understand you are Delilah's and zahara's friend?" he asked. i nodded.

"I also understand you are unique like them." i nodded.

"How so?" he asked.

"I'm a vampire." i told him simply. i his eye widened in interest.

"A vampire you say? interesting." he said to himself.

"Listen how you would like to join your friends in the akatsuki?" i narrowed my eyes.

"Why?"

"you would be of good use to me. And my organization like your friends." i put my finger on my chin in thought.

"Sure why not. It would be good to stay with my sisters." the man smiled at me.

"Great choice. i will leave you to dress." i looked down to see that i was in a very skimpy nightgown. i covered up, my new leader chuckled and left. i put on a red button-down corset top. Black pants, complete with a white belt, a red studded star in the middle. And to finish off, I put on some red boots.

And left downstairs (i had bags of clothes with me.)  
I ran down stairs to the kitchen saying hello to everyone.

"Hey Del, guess what?" Delilah stopped feed her husband to look at me.

"I joined the akatsuki." i told her. She did a 'who hoo' and shot her hand up as if she scored. I laughed at her.

As we talked, my new friend came inside the kitchen. He shot me a smile; i shot one back at him.

"Hello there..." i told him.

"Hello yourself. I hear you joined the akatsuki?" he said.

"How did you know?" i asked. Hidan shrugged.

"I just so happened to stop at your door and listen. So you're a vampire huh?" he said.

"yep." i answered. Hidan sat down across from me.

"I think you may be the only vampire in the world i want to get bitten by." everything in the kitchen stopped. Itachi stopped reading, deidara and Delilah stopped fooling around under the table, everything just went silent. They're so nosy!

"Be careful hidan. If you ask me to i might have to oblige..." i said back. Hidan raised an eyebrow in interest. I raised mine. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, looking intently on what we might do next.

"I think it's you who should be careful. Maybe you should eat your appetizers first before you get to the main course. (Which is slang for 'you're gonna need more experience before you try to handle a guy like me') i heard all the guys go 'oooh' and things.

"Hm, you sure about that?" i asked.

"110 positive." hidan countered. I smirked.

"Be careful hidan, i may take that as a challenge. Chew your food before you speak, you might choke." i told him. And with that, i got up and left out the kitchen, hearing Delilah's cheers and declaring me her sister.


	16. a mission with my flirt partner

A mission with my flirt partner

_**A mission with my flirt partner**_

The next day

i was in the kitchen with Delilah and zahara eating cereal. Yes cereal, vampires don't always eat meat you know. It goes straight to your thighs. Anyway, we were eating when the leader came in. me and the girls got up and bowed respectfully, he nodded back.

"Daikirai i need to talk to you for a moment. Go get dressed and meet me in my office." i nodded and g went upstairs to get dressed.  
I went upstairs and dressed in an akatsuki outfit Delilah made for me. It consisted of a tube top, and a black skirt. She gave me sleeves that fluttered when I walked; the akatsuki clouds circled my tube top

Delilah made it for me. It's cute isn't it? Anyway, i went in the leader's office to see that hidan was there. i narrowed my eyes a little but i bowed to the leader and stood across from him.

"You wanted to see me leader?"

"Yes. I want you to go on a mission. It will be with hidan. I have already prepped him so he will tell you what you have to do as soon as you leave. Goodbye and good luck. i looked at hidan and smirked. A mission eh? And with my flirt partner. I get the feeling this mission won't be so easily forgotten.


	17. who knew blood rain could make a new rel

Who knew blood rain could make a new relationship

_**Who knew blood rain could make a new relationship?**_

I rode in my bike through the woods as hidan followed me on my trail. I occasionally looked back at him. This mission would be fun. More fun than i would expect. It was about night fall and hidan decided that it would be a good idea to stop for the night. Me being a night prowler, i go to get something to eat or just to kill because i feel like it. When i was done, i changed into a shirt and shorts. i went back to the camp with a shirt that says 'sticks and stones may break my bones but ropes and chains excite me, so throw me down and tie me up and show how much you like me' it sure caught hidan's attention when i sat down. He narrowed his eye, being that the words were little, but when he saw what it read, his eyes widened in interest.

"Do they now?" he asked. I laughed at him.

"Only if you do it..." i told him. Hidan licked his lips. Oh man if he does that again... Things i will probably regret later might commence. Hidan got out his seat and sat closer to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I look him in the eyes. I suddenly see his face get kinda close. As we were about to kiss, at least 60 shinobi jump out the trees and bushes.

Damn.

"Put your hands where we can see them! One screamed. We assumed he was the leader. I looked to hidan. He had a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes in interest. It wasn't those usual sexy smirks he shoots at me when we're in the kitchen. It was this sadistic smirk. The look in his eyes told a story of how he was gonna rip these guys limb from limb. The blood lust in his eyes was creepy to even me. And you should know that I am a BIG fan of blood. The look he gave these ninjas was absolutely terrifying.

And it exited the hell out of me.

Without so much as a heads up, and without me knowing, hidan takes out this huge scythe and slits three shinobi in half, making the blood drench my shirt in sweat.

Hidan leaped in the air, slashing men left and right with not so much as a second glance. it sent shivers down my spine. But that shiver brought me back to reality. I can't let him have all the fun. I did a series of hand signs and slammed my hands on the ground.

"Hidan get off the ground!" i yelled hidan looked back to see that the ground under my hands started to open. He jumped to the nearest tree and watched as i did my stuff.

"Ninja art: blood rain no jutsu!" i yelled. The ground opened up and swallowed the shinobi whole. Then the ground closed the sounds of their screams like a symphony to my ears as they tell me to have mercy on them. Psh, fat chance. Hidan jumped out the tree, and looked at me in confusion.

"Where's the blood rain?" he asked. I smirked, counting in my head..

3..2...1

the ground opens back up, slashing out blood in to the sky, making it fall like rain back down. Hidan looked at me. Then without a word, slammed me onto a tree, pressing his lips hungrily onto mine. I grabbed the back of his hair; he picks me up off the floor, making me wrap my legs around his waist as we deepen our lust filled kiss while the sky rains blood. Man, the villagers at the nearby village must be freaking out! I broke away from hidan. We give each other a series of kisses before officially breaking.

"You are the most amazing woman i have ever met in my whole life..." he breathed.

"ditto." was all i could say, hidan kissed me again, and we fell asleep under the tree we made out in. heh, who knew blood rain could make a new relationship?


	18. kimiko

Kimiko

_**Kimiko**_

I stand in front of the burning village with satisfied eyes. I thought the fire really brought out the blue on my skin. I close my eyes, breathing in the scent of burning flesh and blood, forcing down my blood effect. The crackling of fire, like a soothing lullaby to my ears, as some people still screamed for mercy… Oops! Your probably wondering what the 'blood effect' is no? Well I'll tell you. The blood effect is something I was born with. It makes me go crazy at the slightest drop of it. Those villagers over there made that mistake. You see I was going through there to another village to ask for a room to sleep in when a guy cut himself. I got exited and that's why the village behind me is dancing in flames. Oh! And you're probably wondering about the blue skin. I said it up there before and thought you might be asking what I look like. For one I have blue skin and yellow eyes. You could say I am the splitting resemblance of mystique from the X-men. Suddenly as i was looking at the village, i hear the familiar sound of a motor. I turned my head, with narrowed eyes, to make sure it's the same sound i heard from long ago. When i did, i screamed in joy. Daikirai jumped off her motorcycle and ran to me.

"KIMIKO!" she yelled as she ran into my arms.

DAIKIRAI!" i yelled back. she broke away to look at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. I stepped aside to show her my work.

"Hey this was my mission! Hidan look! She did our mission." i narrowed my eyes at her. Who the hell is hidan? Suddenly as that thought came into my head, a white haired man came off the bike and stood next to daikirai, holding her around the waist. I raised an eyebrow. A new guy? He's a cutie I'll give her that. Then as that thought got in my head, he decides to talk.

"Was this your mission too?" daikirai asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just woke up today killed this village on my way to another one." I said nonchalantly. i turn my attention from daikirai to hidan. i narrow my eyes, looking at him up and down, silently asking why he looked so familiar. then it hits me.

"Hm, you're in the akatsuki." i said simply. Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"And how would you know that?" he asked. I shrugged, pointing to his cloak.

"Your clothes. Everyone knows the akatsuki. And you're clothes are a dead give away. So daikirai what you doing here? Don't tell me you joined the akatsuki." I asked, now looking at the red clouds on her skirt and tube top. She nodded.

"Delilah and zahara too! We all joined. And Delilah's married to one of them." my eyes widened in surprise and excitement. I can't wait to meet the lucky man. I want to wish him good luck.

"I wanna go with you. I wanna see the man that could tame Delilah. C'mon we have to go now." i said. Daikirai made room on her bike. Daikirai drove, hidan was in back and i was last. And with that, we were on our way to the akatsuki.


	19. reuniting

Reuniting

_**Reuniting**_

I got off daikirai's motorcycle and hidan helped me into the akatsuki headquarters with a blind fold the put on me.. They told me it was for safety reasons. They led into many twists and turns until i heard some familiar voices.

"Hey Delilah, zahara look who i found!" daikirai yelled. I took my blind fold off just in time to be knocked on the floor by two familiar faces.

"KIMIKO!" they yelled. i smiled, happy to see my two best friends again.

"Hey guys you miss me?" i asked, getting up and dusting off.

"Only a whole lot!" Delilah yelled.

"Oh yes Miss Delilah. Where is the lucky guy?" i asked. Delilah smirked. She looked to the guys that watched our mushy gushy scene and motioned for one to come over. a guy with blonde hair approached her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, i approve. What's your name?" i asked.

"Deidara. It's very nice to meet you." he said, he held out his hand and i shook it.

"It's a pleasure. And good luck." i said. Deidara smirked. I looked to the rest of the guys and waved. They all looked at me up and down but waved none the less. Eh, if i were them, I'd look t me up and down too. Suddenly as those random thoughts ran through my head, i heard a chopping in the distance. I looked to the kitchen to see someone chopping meat. I walked away from Delilah and everyone else to go and meet the guy.  
i went in the kitchen just in time to take in the full effect of blood squirting on my face. I shook, having to force down the blood effect. The guy that was chopping the meat I'm guessing was for dinner stopped. He looked at the splattered blood on my face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." he said. I didn't really mind the blood on my face, what really caught my eye was the man. He was blue. With gills. And beady yellow eyes. He was a fish man. A walking talking fish man. You'd think a girl like me would run away but i was fascinated. The man cleared his throat, snapping me back into reality.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm kimiko." i said, going up to him. He stopped what he was doing and turned to me.

"Kisame hoshigaki. It's nice to meet your acquaintance." he said politely. This kinda surprised me. It would never cross my mind that I'd be speaking to a fish one day. A polite fish at that.

"The pleasure is all mine." i said, snapping back to reality.

"Would you mind me asking why you're here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm here for my friends. Delilah, daikirai and zahara." kisame nodded in understanding.

"I see, so are you staying here like your friends? It would be nice to have another pretty face to look at." i smiled. That one almost made me blush. Why i don't know.

"You know, you are the first one that hasn't asked me why I'm blue." he told me. I'm guessing Delilah and everyone else must've asked about him.

"Well, i won't lie to you. I am very curious. But it would be rude to just come out and ask why you're a walking talking shark man. But I'm too fascinated to ask. And it would be rude being that I'm blue myself." i said truthfully. Kisame smiled at me.

"You're alright kimiko. I hope i see you around here more often." i smiled.

"You just might." i told him. And with that, i went back into the main room.


	20. delilah's big mouth

Delilah's big mouth

_**Delilah's big mouth**_

The next day.

After i met everyone, Delilah told me the leader wanted me to join the akatsuki. i obliged. Delilah made me this really cute out fit that i wear on missions, but i think I'll wear it on more than missions.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast when i see kisame down there already. He was polishing this huge sword. It was bandages but the part that wasn't had razors on all sides. It looks like it can do much damage in battle. Thumbs up kisame!

"It's a samehada." he stated, not taking his eyes off the sword. I narrowed my eyes and sat down next to him. I put my hand near it to touch. Kisame looked at me in slight fear as i touched him sword. Then when i put my hand on and rubbed, he narrowed his eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked. i looked up from rubbing his sword with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"My sword attacks the person who touches it. How did you do that?" he asked.

"Don't know, guess i have that magic touch." i smirked. Kisame chuckled, going back to polishing his sword. After watching doing that for a while and went back to my room.  
When i went back to my room, the girls were waiting in there for me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and closed the doors.

"What're you guys doing in here?" i asked. They all looked at each other slyly then to me with the same look.

"So miss kimiko, wanna tell us what that was all about in the kitchen." i rolled my eyes, i know exactly where this was headed. They were going to be nosy. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"What do you mean, when i was talking? It was just friendly conversation." i said. Well, at least that's what i thought it was. It wasn't really anything in my head but knowing them and my other friends, they may take it totally different. Daikirai spoke first.

"Really? Kimiko, friendly conversation doesn't involve any touching. At least it doesn't have to." i narrowed my eyes again. i don't like where this is getting.

"What are you implying?" i asked.

"She's trying to say you where on kisame like fuzz on a peach." zahara said. Always with fruit and vegetables with this one. She always uses something that involves nature.

"You like him don't you?" Delilah asked. I knew she would ask. She was the only one that would always say something on her mind. No beating around the bush or anything. I sighed.

"No, i don't like him. To me it was just friendly talking." daikirai scoffed.

"Yeah guys, she doesn't like him. She's _fascinated _with him." all the girls went 'OOOH' laughing at daikirai's joke at my expense. i rolled my eyes.

"So what if i am fascinated with him. Is that a crime? Weren't you guys fascinated with your boyfriends?" i asked. They looked at each other with a 'she has a point' look. But that look soon faded with a sly look.

"What?" i asked.

"It's true we were fascinated with our boyfriends. But kisame isn't your boyfriend. You just asked us if we were fascinated with our boyfriends. Do you want kisame to be your boyfriend kimiko?" Delilah asked slyly. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Did i want him? I just met the guy yesterday so it's impossible! Or is it? Delilah took my silence as a 'yes i do like kisame' because she jumped on my bed and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I KNEW IT!" she yelled. i was still deep in my thoughts.

"I'm gonna tell." she sounded like a three year old who was going to tell on his brother or sister. Before i could say anything, she was already out the room. By that afternoon everyone, including kisame knew about our conversation. Ugh! She has such a big mouth!


	21. the lake

The lake

_**The lake**_

I sat in my bed, glaring at the ceiling. I can't believe Delilah! She told everybody about kisame and me. She even switched some things around. And zahara and daikirai went with it! Those whores! Even though one side of me is very angry with my friends that they did this, a part of me is kinda glad. I'm glad they told everybody because maybe i want kisame to know. I like kisame but do i LIKE kisame? Maybe i do. Maybe I'm not really fretting over this to tell you the truth. But now it's kinda awkward now. When kisame comes in the room and sees me, he would leave. I wish he wouldn't. I sighed. I need to take a swim. I look outside to see it was dark out. I put on a bikini and went out the door.

I wandered around the forest trying to find a pool. When i finally found the lake, i sat at the edge; putting my feet in the water i waged my feet back and forth nonchalantly as i sang a random song.

"You have a beautiful voice." i looked behind me frantically, and then relaxed when i saw it was kisame.

"How long have you been there?" i asked. Kisame shrugged.

"When you first came around here." he said, sitting down next to me.

"So you followed me?" i asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Maybe. So do you like water?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I love water. Why do you ask?"

"Because i didn't want you to be mad when i did this..." and with that, he pushed me in the lake. The cold very unforgiving lake. Kisame laughed at me as i struggled to get out then i got an evil idea and dunked my head in the water. Kisame stopped chuckling and looked at the water.

"Okay kimiko you can come out now..." he said, going closer to the water.

"C'mon kimiko this isn't funny." he said. i still stayed in the water. Kisame's face held horror in it. He took off his coat and jumped in the water. I popped up out the water, laughing. Kisame popped out the water, his clothes clinging to his shirt, with a glare.

"That was not funny." he told me. I still laughed.

"I said that wasn't funny." he said, splashing me in the face with a handful of water. My laughter immediately turned into coughs.

"Oh you are gonna get it!" i yelled. Kisame smirked at me.

"Bring it o-" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because i slashed him right back. And it turned in to an all out splash war after that. Then after a few more splashes, kisame ducked under water. I stopped my splashing pose to look around for him. Suddenly i felt the wind change behind and arms snake around my waist. I turned to meet the yellow eyes of kisame.

"So was Delilah right?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes, but they widened in understanding.

"Why are you so worried? Do you like me?" i asked. Kisame looked up at the sky in thought.

"I can show you much better than i can tell you." he said. I smirked, putting my arms around his neck.

"Well I'm right here." kisame smirked before pressing his lips onto mine. He rubbed the sides of my waist sensually as he broke away to lick at my bottom lip. I obliged opening my mouth to give him access. I broke away to lay my head on his chest. I feel kinda small now I'm next to him. I'm only up to his chest. Suddenly as i thought about that, i felt a lot of chakra.

"You don't like him huh?" i looked to Delilah and everyone else. How long had they been there? I shrugged. I hope they enjoyed the show.

Okay you got me. i like him and you guys can plainly see. Now leave." i said turning back to kisame. Suddenly as they were about to leave i hear a familiar voice.


	22. yami

Yami

_**Yami**_

I stood in the clearing looking at the scene in front of me. It was Delilah my other friends with a guy. A blue guy with kimiko. I raised an eyebrow as my tail wagged in interest.

"I never thought i see the day when kimiko gets a boyfriend." kimiko gave me a sarcastic smile. Delilah, zahara and daikirai jumped over the lake i was at and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?!" Delilah asked. Man i missed her voice. Then something hit me.

"Delilah, didn't you get married?" i asked. I totally forgot. I bet zahara helped us out. The look she gave told that much. Delilah didn't notice it because she grabbed my hand.

"c'mon. We gotta go back to the akatsuki headquarters!" she yelled. I broke away, giving her a 'wait a minute look' her eyes narrowed but then they widened when she saw a sleeping jade in my arms.

"Now we can go." i told her. She held her screams in the best she could helping me to the akatsuki headquarters.

i walked down many twists and turns until daikirai opened a door, revealing a living room. There were a bunch of men in there. A few looked at me then with a second glance.

"Delilah, whys is it that you and your sisters always come back here with a new friend?" a guy with blonde hair said. He came up to me and stared. I stared back.

"You like what you see? And don't you know it's impolite to stare." i asked. Blondie stopped staring and held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm deidara!" he yelled. There's no question there that that is Delilah's husband.

"You two belong together." i told him. I looked over his shoulder to the other guys that stared at me and the little girl on the couch.

"She's my sister and you guys can come over and ask unanswered questions. Everyone rushed over to ask the usual questions about my horns and tail and if they could touch it. Yes I have horns and a devil tail. It never fails when I go somewhere new. 'Are you related to the devil?' 'Are you the anti-Christ?' it's funny to me. As the guys asking questions, one guy stayed in the shadows. I walked past all the guys to go to this particular one.

"Hello there." i said. He looked at me.

"hn." he said. i looked to the crowd of people.

"He won't talk to you. He barley talks to anyone except Delilah and kisame." zahara said. She was a little too loud because i heard a whimper come from the couch. I went to the couch and to jade to see she was up. She saw Delilah and the entire girl's face and lit up. I went back to quiet man over there while everyone talked.

"What's your name?" i asked.

"hn." he said again. Hm, i have known this guy, this very cute guy, for about four minutes and i know I'm not gonna like him. I called jade's name. She looked over and came over to me and Mr. strong and silent.

"Jade, what's his name?" the guy narrowed his eyes but tried not to make it obvious. Jade scrunched her nose up in the cutest manner possible before turning back to me.

"Itachi uchiha." she said in her squeaky voice. I smiled down at her.

"Thank you hunny." i said. She smiled and went back to the group. I smiled back at Mr. Itachi uchiha.

"I think you'll be my new best friend." i told him before going back to the group to talk.


	23. I get under itachi's skin

Getting under itachi's skin

_**Getting under itachi's skin**_

It's been about a month since i joined the akatsuki. Delilah just took me to the leader the day after we met. He got one good look at me and said i could join. And this is what has been happening since then.

You know when i said that itachi would be my new best friend? I kinda regret it. But what i don't regret is that i said I'm not gonna like him. When I and itachi are in a room together, everyone would leave knowing good and well that there would be a fight. I don't have this problem with any other guy except him. We could argue over spoons and forks and it would end up in a fight. But he loves jade though. He can't get enough of her. And it goes the same for everyone else. Being that jade is only three and doesn't really understand fights and things, she asks why we fight so much but i tell her we're playing and things. Man i hate him! Always with the sly remarks and the threats. He doesn't scare me or anything. You just get tired of it after a while.

I woke up to a pestering jade saying she was hungry and wanted to go into the kitchen. I washed and put on a black shirt and jeans and went down stairs.

when i got down there, i saw every one eating including you know who. I walked in and said hello to everyone.

"Hey deidara, hidan, kazuku, sasori, zetsu, kisame. hey girls!" i told them. And last but not least an insult. I don't think i could make the mourning without it.

"Bite me itachi."

"Go die yami." he said back as he read his paper. Glad i got that out of my system. I fixed jade a plate of food and sat her don next to Delilah.

"No! I wanna sit next to tachi!" she yelled. i looked at itachi.

"Aw, she has a pet name for you." i said in a baby voice.

"Are you sad because she didn't give you one? Because i have a series of pet names i can give you." i glared at him, sitting jade next to him. She got out her seat and crawled on his lap. I sighed and sat down. it was kinda silent after that but Delilah decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Soo… how bout this weather?" she asked, trying to start conversation. Everyone mumbled incoherent things while itachi glared at me through his paper and i glared right back.

"Look, they can't keep their eyes off each other." everybody in the kitchen went aw but stopped when itachi glared at everyone. I scoffed.

"Don't tell me your scared of a guy who gets borax!" i yelled. Itachi glared at me still.

"Why do you tempt me to kill you?" he asked in a low tone.

"Because it's fun!" i said cheerfully. It was fun to grind him on the inside. I'm very glad i get to him. Itachi stood up out his seat, making me stand out of mine.

"You want me dead so bad itachi. Here i Am." itachi glared at me harshly as I smirk at him. Then with out warning, he grabs my neck. He has my neck but he didn't squeeze. Everyone moved their seats not wanting to get the full effect of itachi's rage. He took his hand off my throat and walked out the room. Ah, another successful day of getting under itachi's skin. I sat back down and ate. Everyone looked at me with the mother father glances.

"What?" i asked.

"You should really go an apologize." zahara said. I scoffed yet again.

"Hell no I'm not apologizing!"

"You started it!" daikirai said. So what! I always start it! Suddenly i felt a tugging on my pant leg. I looked down to see jade.

"Yami why do you and tachi fight?" she asked. I sighed. I didn't have an answer.

"Why don't you go and apologize." she said. As i was about to open my mouth jade gave me the sweetest look. I sighed yet again and went to where itachi's room was. Unknowingly to me, jade smirked behind my back.


	24. itachi's workout

Itachi's workout

_**Itachi's workout **_

I went up to itachi's room and knocked but there wasn't an answer. I put my head to his door but i didn't hear any shuffling.

"Maybe he's not in there." i said to myself. Suddenly, as i thought that, i heard the sound of weights. I narrowed my eyes, turning to my side to a door i never noticed was there.

"Has that always been there?" i asked my self again. I went closer to it, hearing the sound of weights get louder. The door was already open a crack so i could see through it. I opened the door all the way just in time to see that itachi was in there...sweaty...and shirtless. Lifting weights. I stood there in the door way as itachi just walked around, nonchalantly, working on different machines. I tilted my head to the side some to get a better look. Why didn't i like him again? Why did i come up here? Oh well. I leaned against the door way as itachi worked out. I knew he knew i was here. He just wasn't paying any mind. Eh, more eye candy for me.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked as he stopped to turn to me. I snapped out of it for that moment. Shit! I forgot why was here! The bastard made me forget why i was here! And I'm standing there is not making my memory come back any faster. What do i do?! Oh i know!

"I've seen better." i said nonchalantly. Itachi smirked. A very sexy smirk i haven't noticed until just now. But i still hate him! That has not changed! I just see him in a different light as all...a totally different light. A very sexy light. I shook my head of the thoughts and went up to itachi.

"Listen itachi. I don't usually do this so bear with me if it comes out wrong. Um...I'm sorry. I was out of line and I'm sorry." i told him. Itachi narrowed his eyes and put that massive hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I narrowed my eyes, smiling. Yet trying to act as mad as possible.

"I didn't have to come here you know! And just because theirs a smile on my face doesn't mean i like you." i told him. Itachi smirked again.

"But I didn't say you liked me..." he said. I covered my mouth. Sweet Jesus did I say that?! Suddenly I realized what I was doing and snatched my hands off my mouth.

"I don't like you. I hate you! I'll hate you today and I'll hate you tomorrow and the next day! Do you understand?!" I yelled in an unusual high voice. Itachi smirked at me again. Man I hate the way his smirk is just so damn sexy. He went closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"I beg to differ. Listen when you go and tell your sisters about this make sure you wipe the drool off the side of your lips." i gasped, wiping my lips frantically. He was right. I moved away from him and closer to the door.

"Bye...bastard." i mumbled. Itachi chuckled and went back to his little workout. I stayed for a few minutes before going to tell Delilah and the others.

i took Delilah, zahara, and daikirai out the kitchen and into my room along with jade. I told them what happened.

"Oooh, someone likes itachi." Delilah said, batting her eye lashes, putting her hands together in a dreamy gesture. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like him!" i told her.

"Yeah okay, i see the drool on your face still, you saw something you shouldn't have didn't you?" daikirai said slyly. I sighed and nodded. I told jade to cover her ears and told them what i walked in on.

"Well, if i wasn't married, I'd drool too." Delilah said.

"But don't tell dei. He'd surely kill me." she whispered. I laughed at her.

"No guys but really, i don't like him." i told them jade raised her hand.

"What's the matter hunny?" i asked.

"Yami, who are you trying to convince? Us or you?" she asked. She is just a little too smart for her own good.

"I think it's time for someone to go take a nap." i said. I tucked jade in the bed we slept in and went to tell Delilah and the rest of the girls about itachi. Unknown to me, jade was listening.


	25. jade and itachi's conversation

Jade and itachi's conversation

_**Jade and itachi's conversation**_

A few days later

i went down stairs leaving jade to sleep. She has been very sick lately and it's starting to worry me. So being the best big sister i am, i have been waiting on her. I told itachi what has happened and i could see the silent heart attack he had in his eyes. I went downstairs to fix jade yet another bowl of soup. I said hello to everyone to everyone, insulted itachi, who insulted me back, and went to the cabinet for soup.

"How is she?" itachi asked me, after our glaring contest. I looked to him.

"Not better. Her fever went down, only to go back up again. I'm fixing her soup now." i told him. Itachi got up out his seat and grabbed my hand. I narrowed my eyes at him. He took the soup out my hands and started to fix it.

"I'll help. Go sit down." he said. Even though i just said something to him, he was still willing to help me. He must have known that insult did really come from the heart like the rest of my usual insults. He knew i was stressed.

"I'll go up and give her some soup. You relax." he said before leaving. I mumbled a 'thank you' and started to fix myself some food. As i was eating, i felt stares. I looked up to meet the sly faces of Delilah, daikirai, zahara and the rest of the akatsuki.

"What?" i asked. Kisame took that as an opportunity to stand and clear his throat.

"Yami and itachi sitting in a tree..." everyone laughed. i glared at kisame. Delilah stood up, wrapping her arm around kisame's waist.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she yelled. Kazuku stood up next to Delilah, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"First comes love..." everybody couldn't help but stand up and say the rest.

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THE COMES ITACHI PUSHING A BABY CARRIAGE!" i rolled my eyes and left to jade and my room still listening to the laughing and giggles of the girls and the akatsuki.  
As i went upstairs, silently cursing, i went to my door and heard laughing. i narrowed my eyes, looking through the crack of my door to see the last person i thought could laugh...laughing. Itachi uchiha was laughing. At a three year old. I smiled to myself, about to open the door when my name was brought up.

"Tachi, do you like yami?" jade asked. Itachi looked at jade in confusion.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

'That's what i wanna know' i thought to myself.

"Do you like yami tachi?" itachi gave jade an unread look.

"It's very complicated jade. Me and yami don't really get along." he tried to explain.

"But i didn't ask that. I asked if you like her. I didn't say anything about complications." jade stated. Itachi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I smirked to myself.

'HA! He got outsmarted by a three year old.' but that was soon short lived.

"It's too bad you don't like her. Because i think she likes you." jade said. My eyes widened immensely. Itachi narrowed his in interest.

"Does she now?" jade nodded.

"But i can't tell you. I don't think yami would...Like...it..."Jade trailed off when itachi pulled out every child's weakness.

"On second thought. I don't think she'll mind all that much." jade said. Itachi threw her the candy.

"Does yami say things about me?" itachi asked. Jade looked to itachi with a chocolate covered face.

"Yes all the time. But she's asleep." me and itachi narrowed our eyes.

"She's gets all sweaty then she says some things and makes weird noises."

"what kinds of weird noises?" itachi asked.

"She asks for you not to stop or some things like that. Then she gets really sweaty and then she wakes up to take a shower." i wanted to scratch my eyes out my head and rip off my ears. I had to go.

"Thank you jade. I'll go and make you some more soup." i covered my mouth and ran in the living room. Unknowingly to me, itachi smirked, and headed to the living room.


	26. jade's set up

Jade's set up

_**Jade's set up**_

I went in the living room and plopped face down on the couch. I cannot believe jade just said that. Itachi is so gonna hold that against me forever. Suddenly as i was thinking this, i felt this huge weight on my back, it got into comfortable position, making it uncomfortable for me. I tried to move but what ever it was wouldn't budge. I looked up to see yours truly on me. Itachi was on my back. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was watching TV! I glared at him as he changed the channel.

You wanna get up?" i asked sarcastically.

"Not really, you're very comfortable." he answered, sitting back, making me grunt.

"Why are you playing with me?" i asked. Itachi shrugged.

"I think every emotionless person should have at least one play day. Don't you agree?" he asked. I smirked.

"Yeah, i guess your right." itachi looked at me.

"I have a couple games myself being that you're in the mood. It's called 'can you stand the heat?' and it goes like this..." i said. And with that, i lit myself on fire. I specialize in fire related things. What did you think the tail and the horns were for? Anyway, itachi jumped at least five feet in the air before landing on his feet. He glared at me before leaving. I stood up and went to where itachi left.

"Aw, but i thought you wanted to play!" i yelled. As i smiled to myself, i turned to watch TV. When i turned to watch TV, i met the crimson red eyes of itachi uchiha.  
Before i could comprehend what happened, i was slammed into the nearest wall. My tail hit the back, making me whimper. Itachi seemed to like i was in pain and did it again.

But i do want to play. But my games are a little more extreme. I have two games for you. It's called '21 questions' or we can play my personal favorite 'how long does it take for me to break your soul to the point where it cannot be repaired?' i don't usually do this but i will give you a choice. You can pick number one. Or number two. Or i can just torture your mind until you tell what i want to know. So which one do you want to pick?" itachi asked. i sighed. It's not like i have a choice.

"21 questions." i sighed out. Itachi smirked.

"Not one i would pick but whatever. So you wanna tell me what jade was talking about?" he asked.

"I...i don't know." i told him. Itachi narrowed his eyes and slammed me into the wall again on my tail. I held back a scream.

"Not the question i wanna hear. Try again and maybe i won't break your tail." he said.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!" i yelled.

"Inside voices." itachi whispered. i rolled my eyes. I really hate him.

"Why do you want to know?" i asked. That obviously wasn't an answer itachi wanted so what he did was grab my tail and squeeze. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Do not answer a question with a question." he said. I glared at him. I started to thrash i his arms.

"UGH! LET ME GO!" then something happened. Itachi lost his cool.

NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!" he yelled.

"My problem! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I PROBLEM IS?! IT'S YOU!" itachi narrowed his eyes.

"And why pre tell am i your problem?" he asked.

"You. I just don't like you." i told him. Itachi tilted his head.

"Why?" i opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Why do i hate him? Now that I'm confronted, i never thought about why i hate him.

"I just do! I hate stuff about you!" i yelled.

"What do you hate about me?" i looked at him for a while.

"Um...You...your hair." i said.

"My hair?" he said.

"Yeah!"

"then I'll cut It." he stated.

"NO! That's not it. I...Um...i hate your clothes!"

"Then I'll buy new ones." he said calmly.

"NO IT"S NOT THAT!" i could see itachi get frustrated.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU HATE?!" he yelled. I closed my eyes tightly. And screamed at the top of my lungs.

"NOTHING!!" itachi looked taken back. He let go of me. I hit the floor and sighed.

"I don't hate anything about you. As a matter of fact... i like you itachi okay! I like you! There! I said it! Is that what you want to hear because those are my true feelings." i told him. Itachi smirked and helped me up.

"That was exactly what i wanted to hear..." he trailed off. I looked up at itachi just in time for him to lean down and kiss me gently on the lips. My eyes widened but they soon closed. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck, his around my waist. Suddenly i heard someone clear their throat. Me and itachi broke away to look at everyone in the doorway.  
"I knew you liked him." jade said. I and itachi looked down at jade with narrowed eyes.

"Jade your better." itachi said. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't sick in the first place. What terribly sick child finds the time to eat chocolate?" I and itachi looked at each other. Then he had a look as if something just hit him.

You set this up didn't you?" he said. I narrowed my eyes at jade.

"Yes i did. But it turned out very good in the end. Oh and for the record, i really did see yami get up and make those sounds." daikirai narrowed her eyes.

"What sounds?" she asked. As jade was about to tell everyone, we heard a boom.


	27. suki

Suki

_**Suki**_

Yami's p.o.v

i let go of itachi as we ran outside to see what all the commotion was. Well they did. I, Delilah, zahara, kimiko, and daikirai tried to hide our excitement the best we could. I knew that boom all too well. When we finally made it outside i saw her just finishing up her work. She saw us and ran while we did the same thing.

Suki's p.o.v

i put my gun back on my back as i stared at the guy i just shot for the last time.

"Man, that got some distance!" i exclaimed. The guy didn't do anything to me; i just wanted to test my new gun. It was a beautiful red rifle: custom made just for me.

"SUKI!" i turned at the sound of my name. When i saw who called me, my eyes lit up. I ran to my comrades, pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god what a small world! What the hell are you all doing here?!" i yelled. Delilah moved away for me to see the group of guys that looked as if they were about to rip me limb from limb. Delilah waved them off.

"It's okay guys! She's a friend!" she told them. They all groaned at went inside a cave. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that's where they live?" i said. Delilah laughed and grabbed my hand.

"You're silly! It's a hide out c'mon i want you to meet my husband." she told me. Oh yeah, i forgot she was married.

Delilah and the rest of the girls took me through these twists and turns until they got to a door. They opened it to reveal a mansion sized house. I don't wanna ask how they did this. The guys that were outside went in the kitchen.

"C'mon suki let's go!" Delilah yelled grabbing me. She pulled me into the kitchen to the guys and to meet her husband she brought me to this blonde man.

"Suki this is deidara. Dei this is my friend suki!" she said. I looked at her, smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you deidara. It's nice to meet all of you." they all nodded.

"It's always nice to meet one of Delilah's friends. Does she have anymore?" a guy with red hair asked. I looked at him a while. Hm, kinda cute.

"Only two, the last one including my mother." i told him. He looked at me.

"Why do you ask?" i added.

"Because it seems that every friend she brings here, is drop dead gorgeous." i smiled at him. Not even five minutes here and I'm already being hit on. That's a new record! But I'm not complaining. He's a cutie. Suddenly as i was thinking that i heard the pitter patter of little feet coming my way. Turned to meet my little friend jade. She jumped in my arms.

"SUKI!" she yelled in her squeaky three year old voice. I smiled at her.

"Hey there pretty girl, how's it going?" i asked.

"I just got tachi and yami together!" she yelled. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"tachi? Who's tachi?" i asked. a guy with jet back hair raised his hand.

"It's itachi. She calls me tachi and i forgot to thank her." he told me. Jade held her hands out for itachi to get her. He took her and started to tickle her; going up to what i guessed what was her room. I turned to the guys.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys. See you later." i told them. They nodded again; i took one last look at Mr. Flirt and walked to the girls.


	28. delilah's idea

Delilah's idea

_**Delilah's idea**_

PULL!" i yelled. Delilah, zahara, daikirai, kimiko, yami, and jade threw plates up in the air as i shot them with not so much as a sweat. The guys clapped, doing the occasional whistle. They were sitting in the leaves we all just raked. It was the middle of October and we didn't really have anything to do. So they decided to watch me shoot things. The girls threw up some more plates after we were done, they guys went in side to leave the girls to clean it up. The bastards. While Delilah and all the other girls were sweeping up the mess, we heard a gasp. We turned to see Delilah with a very happy look on her face. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the matter with you?" kimiko asked. Delilah looked like she was about to pee herself.

"I just thought of the greatest idea!" she said. We all stopped what we were doing to listen to her.

"We should have a Halloween party!" she yelled. We all looked at her stupidly. We haven't had a Halloween party since… Well, forever. Why now?

"Why would we have a Halloween party?" yami asked.

"Because it would be fun! C'mon think about it. The party stuff i mean. We could make the guys dress up and stuff. Dei would like it."

"That's because dei likes everything you do. He's your husband, that's what's supposed to happen." i told her.

"C'mon guys. We can take jade trick or treating and then we can have a party." she said. Jade was all in. as long as it involved candy she was all for it. Me and the girls however, where about to say no when Delilah did the puppy pout set.

"No! That won't work on us!" i said. As i looked at the girls, they had already given in. i sighed.

"Well, it won't work on me!" suddenly they all ganged up on me and did the set. I tried to close my eye and shield my self away from it but it was too strong. I groaned.

"Let's go tell the guys..." i sighed. They all cheered behind my back and we went back to

When we got back in the hideout, we went and told the guys what we wanted to do. They were all 'no i don't want to' and 'that's a kid's holiday' or just plain 'no' the girls sighed.

"Aw, c'mon please?" Delilah said to deidara. Deidara tried to put his foot down as did hidan and all the other guys that were taken in the hide out. Then Delilah got a great idea.

"You know, if you do this with us, you can pick out our costumes..." Delilah suggested. Deidara's eyes lit up when she said that just like all the other guys.

"Okay!" they all yelled in unison. I groaned, slapping my forehead. Ugh men...


	29. halloween

Halloween

_**Halloween**_

Delilah went all out for this Halloween party while the guys were out picking up their costumes. Being that sasori and kazuku where the only available guys, they picked out my costume much to my dismay. The girls thought it was pretty funny. Anyway, we did all the decorations and before we knew it, it was about 6 o'clock and time to take jade trick or treating. Everyone went in their rooms to get dressed in their costumes. When we all came out the guys all gave their wolf howls to their girlfriends and wife. Delilah went down stairs first. She was a bunny, kimiko was a sailor, zahara was poison ivy, yami was the devil, daikirai was a nurse, then there was jade who was an angel. This to me did NOT fit her character at all. And last but hot least was yours truly. Me. sasori and kazuku found the most obscene outfit possible. And it didn't fit my personality. Although they got the gun thing down packed. I was a police woman I went down the stairs with a frown on my face. i glared at sasori and kazuku.

"All of you guys are perverts." i growled. Delilah put an arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon suki! Get in the Halloween spirit!" she told me. i rolled my eyes.

"C'mon girls let's go." sasori said. The guys were about to start walking when Delilah called to them. They turned around, awaiting Delilah.

"You don't think you are going out like that are you?" they narrowed their eyes in confusion right along with me.

"Go to your rooms. Your costumes are up stairs." she said. I smiled at her. i didn't feel as stupid. The guys groaned and went up stairs.

"Delilah, i love you." i told when the guy went up stairs. She smiled at me. We waited for the guys to come downstairs. They all looked good. Itachi was first to come down he had on what resembled the devil. His hair was out if the usual ponytail, and his sharingan was activated to give it more of a dramatic feel to his costume.

"Lookin' good uchiha." I commented. Itachi smirked, bowing.

Kisame came down after. But when he did, everything went real quiet. Kisame didn't come down the usual blue man, he was…well, gorgeous. He still had his deep blue hair but it went about mid back. His eyes were this beautiful golden color. Delilah narrowed her eyes at the new kisame.

"Where's kisame?" Delilah asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That IS kisame!" yami yelled. Delilah shook her head.

"That can't be. Kisame was blue when he went up there..." she said. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"It's me Delilah!" he yelled. He still had his voice. He was just hot!

"And if you like me wait till you get a load of zetsu." he said. As if on cue, zetsu came down the stairs. He was like kisame but his ears were more elf like, like zahara's. his eyes were a piercing green color.

"This isn't fair! The reason i gave you guys those costumes is to humiliate you!" Delilah yelled. Zahara went up to zetsu.

"Well, I'm not complaining. Who's next?"

"Me..." we all looked up to see hidan. He was a doctor.

"When i come home, i am taking this off immediately." daikirai went up to him and stroked his coat.

"Can we wait until after the party?" she asked. Hidan smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then deidara came down stairs.

Delilah jumped up and down while every laughed as deidara strutted down the stairs.

"You guys are so meant to be it isn't funny." i said then kazuku came down stairs in this. Every body couldn't hold back their laughter as he came down stairs. He was a dark knight.

"We have to take pictures." Delilah said. Kazuku groaned. Then last but not least came sasori

"I feel much better about being a cop." i told Delilah.

"NOW we can go." yami said and with that, we all went to take jade trick or treating.

"Trick or treat!" jade yelled, holding out her bag for the elderly woman to fill with goodies. Me and the rest of the akatsuki watched on while jade stood on her porch. The woman smiled at her, going in her bowl to get all types of candy for her. When she did, jade smiled her cheesiest and ran to us. Itachi bent down and caught her in his arms.

"Look tachi! I got lotsa candies!" she said, thrusting the Halloween bag in itachi's face. Itachi smirked at her, congratulating her on her candy retrieval. While everyone else was talking, I stood in the back round, next to sasori and kazuku, watching on as the akatsuki interact with their spouses. I felt a twinge of jealously as I watched them. They all looked so happy together. Itachi and yami, Delilah and deidara, kimiko and kisame, daikirai and hidan. It made me want to be with someone. I sigh sadly, realizing just now I don't want to be alone.

"Something wrong suki?" I heard sasori ask. I turn to him, smiling weakly.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about things..." I say, looking at him. Sasori looked at me unsurely before shrugging the thought away. Suddenly as I was thinking, I bump into something. I look down to see a kid on the floor. I bend down to help him up but he snatched away.

"Watch where you're walking lady!" he said before running away. I narrowed my eyes, and then I shut them, trying to rid the thoughts of shooting the child where he stands. Sasori watched as I was just about to dismiss the thought but wasn't going to allow it. Sasori turns to where the kid ran. When he sees him on a stoop, he goes over there.

"Sasori? Where are you going?" I asked. He gave me a 'wait a minute' signal. The akatsuki stopped walking to see what I was yelling about. When thy saw sasori go up to the kid they watched in interest. When he finally got to the kid, he tapped him on the shoulder. The kid looked sasori up and down snobbishly

"What do you want old man?" he asked. Sasori smirked at the kid. He ran his hand through his red hair before pulling. The kid's eyes widened when sasori pulled his head off his body. They kid screamed bloody murder and ran as far as he could away from sasori. Sasori looked at where the kid ran and waved.

"Happy Halloween!" sasori yelled before returning to the group. The group burst out laughing, patting sasori on his back as we walked to the next house.


	30. closets bring people together

Closets bring people together

_**Closets bring people together**_

I Held a sleeping jade in my arms as sasori opened the door to the hideout. I handed her to yami and put her upstairs. When she came back down stairs, Delilah turned to everyone.

"So, what to do first..." she asked her self. She snapped her finger and turned to everyone.

"Let's play truth or dare!" she yelled. We all looked at each other.

"We can't play truth or dare Delilah. Everyone already has someone so it wouldn't be much fun." i told her. She gave me an evil look.

"Everyone but you. I think I'll go and start. Truth or dare suki?" she said. I don't think i like her tone.

"Suki...truth or dare." i rolled my eyes.

"Dare. But I'm telling you it won't be-"

"i dare you to go in that closet with...sasori." i narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Go in that closet with sasori. Unless you're scared. If that's the case you can pick truth." she taunted. I glared at her and grabbed sasori's arm. Itachi opened the closet and closed it behind us. Suddenly i heard the door lock.  
I turned and banged on the door.

"Delilah when i get out of here I'm so shooting you!" i yelled. Then something hit me. I have a gun. I took the gun off my waist and tried cocked it. As i was about to shoot, i felt it be pulled away from me. I looked to see a glowing string with my gun attached to it. I saw sasori's face glow in the dark closet.

"Sasori what're you doing? Give me back my gun." i told him. I heard my gun break and then be placed back in my hand. I glared at him.

"There you go." he said calmly.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" he asked, sitting down in the corner.

"Because i don't want to be i a stuffy closet." i answered.

"But the company is nice." i added. I looked at sasori. As he looked at me. i never noticed how handsome he really was. Sasori caught me looking at him and smirked.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked. I smirked back.

"maybe." i told him. You know, being in a closet with a guy you kinda like isn't so bad after all. I went over and sat next to sasori.

"Why? Do you like what you see?" i asked.

"Like isn't the word." he said. I smiled, looking down at the floor, feeling kind of shy at the moment. Suddenly i felt some one cup my chin with their finger. I looked up just in time to see sasori lean his face closer to me. Sasori gently pressed his lips against mine in a sensual kiss. I turned to get in to a more comfortable position and to wrap my arms around run my hands through his red hair. I pulled away only to kiss him some more before pulling away permanently just in time for the door to open. I and sasori looked up to reveal the last person i thought I'd see.

"Leader?" I and sasori said in unison.

"Who were you expecting the tooth fairy? Get out the closet. I have to speak to you. With help from sasori, i got out the closet and into the leaders office.

"Is there a problem leader?" i asked. Leader rested his chin in his knuckles as he spoke to me and the rest of the akatsuki.

"You have one friend left some where in Japan correct?" he asked. I and the girls nodded.

"I need you all to find her. Where ever she is." i narrowed my eyes and raised my hand.

"Yes suki?" he asked.

"That's not necessary leader. i know where she is. Before i came here i was at her house." i explained. Then leader listened intently.

"Very well, then i want you sasori, Delilah and deidara to go and get her." me and my group nodded.

"You will leave immediately. So change your...clothes... and leave as soon as possible." he said. We all nodded and went to change our clothes. After that we left to get the last girl.


	31. tenshi

Tenshi

_**Tenshi**_

Suki's p.o.v

sasori carried me on his back as him, Delilah and deidara ran full speed to tenshi's house. I silently smiled to myself as i thought of seeing my friend again. Even if it has been only six months. Suddenly we saw a mansion in the clearing. Sasori's eyes widened as he picked up speed.

"Is that her house?" he asked. I nodded. When we finally got there, sasori and deidara stared in awe at her house.

"If this is her house then i have the wrong girl." sasori said playfully. I hit him on the shoulder. We went toward the guards.

"Hey guys, remember me?" i said.

"Of course. Would you like to see ms tenshi." one guard asked. I nodded. The guard opened the gates and we went right in.

"Make sure to go in the back ms suki. She's at the pool." i waved without looking back as we went in the house.

We went to the back where the pool was and looked for tenshi. I saw a dark figure swimming in the pool then coming up from the water.

Tenshi's p.o.v

i popped my head out the water when i felt two chakras come to my pool. Two familiar ones. I ran my head over my hair to get it out my eyes and opened my eyes to see my two favorite friends.

"Suki! Delilah!" i yelled. Delilah came and hugged me first.

"OH tenshi i missed you. Nice house." she said in an impressed tone. I bowed. Then i looked at the two guys they were with.

"Who're you?" i asked, narrowed eye brows. Delilah went to the blonde haired man while suki went to the other.

"This is my husband deidara. Dei this is tenshi." deidara smiled at me.

"And this is sasori. Sasori, Well... she said her name already." suki said sasori chuckled. They both shook my hand and smiled at me.

"So, what brings you guys to me?" i asked as a maid brought me a towel.

"Well, we want you to come with us." deidara said. i turned to him.

"And why would i do that?"

"Because our leader wants to meet you." Delilah said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Leader? Since when do you follow orders?" i asked. Delilah gave me a sarcastic look.

"Seriously ten, everyone's there. All we need is you." i sat on my pool chair.

"Everyone you say? Is mommy there?" i asked. They shook their heads.

"Then not everyone's there." i said. Delilah sighed.

"Please tenshi can you come. I miss you. Everyone misses you. We talk about you all the time." i smiled.

"Really?" i asked. Delilah nodded. Well if they missed me that much...

"..Okay, I'll go. But if i don't like it there, I'm not staying and all you guys have to come with me and stay here." i said. Delilah rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. I knew that was an empty promise.

"Okay! I'll go pack!" i said. i packed some stuff got dressed in a power blue sweat suit, put suki on my back and headed to where they were taking me


	32. delilah strikes again

Delilah strikes again

_**Delilah strikes again**_

"What do you have in these bags tenshi? Rocks?" sasori asked as he struggled to hold my bags okay maybe they were a lot of bags but so what?

"C'mon you guys are big strapping men. You can hold those bags." i said to them. Suki chuckled on my back. She suddenly tapped my shoulder indicating that we were at the akatsuki headquarters. I looked to where she was and narrowed my eyes.

"But this is a cave. Don't tell me you've been in a cave all this time?" i asked. They smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You have to see the inside ten, it's not a cave." Delilah said. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Hence the name 'hideout'" sasori said as he dropped my bags. I glared at him as he went to open the cave door. Delilah dragged me through the hallway they had until they eventually came to a door. It opened to reveal my friends and a group of guys they were with. I raised an eyebrow at them all.

"So this is the welcome i get?" i asked. They all smiled and ran to me.

"TENSHI!" they yelled. Yeah they better.

"That's more like it. Now who do i have to go and see? This leader character?" i asked Delilah grabbed my hand and led the way.  
Delilah knocked on the door. She waited for an emotionless 'enter' before opening the door.

"Why hello there..." i heard him say.

"Hello. Why am i here?" i asked cutting to the chase. The leader narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hm. you're not as polite as your other friends." he said.

"I get bored easily. Now i don't mean to be rude but why am i here?" i asked.

"Well, want you to join your friends in the akatsuki. Do you have any specialties like them?" as i was about to say no Delilah opens her huge mouth.

"Oh does she! She can cry diamonds and she has this beautiful sword called the sword of elements you have to see it. She can do all types of things." Delilah said. The orange haired guy smirked at Delilah.

"Thank you Delilah. Welcome to the akatsuki...ms..." he said, awaiting my name.

"tenshi." i sighed out.

"Listen leader sir, with all do respect, i really don't want to be here." the leader chuckled.

"Well i would take that into consideration if you had a choice." he said.

"Delilah will show you to your room. Goodbye tenshi." i sighed and with that Delilah dragged me out the leader's office and into my new room.


	33. the bet

The bet

_**The bet**_

It's been about 9 months since I've joined the akatsuki and let me tell you that it ain't really all that bad. The leader sends us on these easy missions, i get to hang out with my friends and i get money away from home or i can bet it with the tsunade of the group. Well, when it comes to me, he's tsunade. Yes everyone i have met kazuku. He was on a mission the day i joined so i never got properly acquainted with him. We first started to talk when he bet me something about my diamond tears and how they can't change colors. I tried to tell him but he was so sure that i could only cry one color. Then with a series of slaps to the face, tears finally fell down my eyes. But they weren't the usual diamonds, they were gems. All colors. I earned a thousand dollars and a bruise on the face that day and he has been determined to beat me ever since. He never has though, eh, more money for me. Anyway, the leader gave me this crazy cloak he expected me to wear but Delilah, being the live saver she is, made me a new one.

It really shows off the snake tattoo. I tried it on and fell in love instantly. And that's what's been happening in my time during the akatsuki.  
I went down stairs saying hello to the girls and the guys, sitting down, preparing my bowl of cereal. As i was sitting down eating, i felt someone glare at me across the table. i look up nonchalantly to see kazuku staring at me. Man if looks could kill..

"Why hello kazuku. And how are you doing today?" i asked politely. Even though I'm very far from it. Rich people don't need to be polite. Their only polite to the people that make them more rich. But no one will deny me the opportunity of being a bitch. So I'll be bitchy to kazuku...a polite bitch. As kazuku stares at me likes there's no tomorrow, i hold an innocent look.

"Is there something wrong kazuku?" i asked. Delilah, jade, daikirai, kimiko, zahara, suki, and yami try to hold back as much laughs as possible. i could clearly see steam come out of kazuku's ears. he did not like the way i dogged him in front of the guys, and to tell you the truth, I'd kill the bitch who ever did this but being that kazuku can't die, (to my knowledge) I'll get under his skin. Kazuku took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. He also has anger problems, which makes it all the more fun to get him riled up. It makes me happy. One of the reasons why i enjoy it here in the akatsuki so much.

"I have another bet for you." he told me in the calmest voice he could muster up. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity.

"You really don't like your money do you?" i said. Then i sigh. It could be fun.

"Okay, I'll entertain you this last time. What's the bet?" kazuku smirks under his loincloth he wears on his face.

"I bet you deidara and the rest of the guys can out prank Delilah and the girls." i narrowed my eyes in confusion. Was he that desperate? Delilah decided to stand up.

"Now i don't mean to be rude or anything kaz but i can beat deidara until the sky turns purple." he declared, deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Hunny i taught you everything you know about pranking. i can beat you with both hands tied behind my back." Delilah looked taken aback at what her husband said.

"Are you sure dei?"

"I couldn't be anymore sure." me and kazuku just stared. Delilah looked at me.

"Take the bet tenshi, take the bet, i wanna see how sure he is!" she yelled, i smirked. He had no idea what he's getting into.

"Okay kazuku, you got it. I'll bet you 5,000 dollars us girls will win this bet." i told him, he stood up and shook my hand.

"You're on!" he said. I smiled at him.

"C'mon girls! Let's go win a bet!" all the girls cheered and ran to my room while the guys stay in the kitchen. Man, never a dull moment in the akatsuki.


	34. jumping to conclusions is bad

Jumping to conclusions is bad

_**Jumping to conclusions is bad**_

After that prank bet, it has been an all out prankapalooza! Everyone pranked everyone else, it was madness! But you had to say you gave up and the only people who did give up were itachi, yami sasori and suki. We kinda wanted itachi to give up anyway. It was who could prank the most, not who can die first. Anyway, the bet was who could beat each other, the girls or the boys, but you had the option to forfeit. Our girls were dropping like flies like the boys. It was like everyday someone would want to leave. They told us pranking shouldn't be this cruel. Well it is when you have Delilah on your team. I know that if everyone leaves that Delilah will be on my side till the end.

"I can't do this anymore ten..." Delilah said, sitting on my bed. I stood there amazed at what she just said.

"What?! But you can't quit! We can win this bet I'm sure of it!" i yelled. You know that box up there where i just said that only those people were gone? Well that was about a week ago and the only person i have left is Delilah. Everyone else bailed on me. And the same goes to kazuku. Deidara was the only one on his team left.

"I just can't do it anymore ten, it's tiring. I'm gonna go and tell kazuku that i forfeit..." Delilah said, getting up. I grabbed her arm and put her back on the bed.

"Aw Delilah c'mon! You have to stay. If you love me you will stay!" i did really want to win this bet but i didn't want to tell her the real reason why i wanted to win so badly. But knowing Delilah, she was gonna ask then figure it out like she always does.

"Why is this so impor...wait..." you see?! She always does that! How? I will never know.

"I think i know why you wanna win so bad." i sighed.

"Yes i wan kazuku to keep coming back because i like him, your right. But i can't stand it Del! I really like him! I can't give examples because i like everything about him." Delilah just stared on.

"But-"

"no! Don't say anything. I know you already. You're probably gonna go and tell him, well i don't care! So what do you have to say about that?!" i asked. Delilah looked at me and burst out laughing.

"You like kazuku?!" i narrowed my eyes.

"What? Didn't you figure it out?" i asked.

"No! I was gonna tell you that you were greedy for taking this bet when you were already rich, it never crossed my mind that you actually liked him!" i slapped my forehead. i just basically told Delilah sakana my feeling for someone. i just set myself up for disaster. i have been hanging around Delilah too long. Delilah came up to me and patted my back.

"Don't worry; I'll keep this between you and me. If it's that personal to you and you don't want anyone to know. I'm not telling." i looked up at her. She has really grown since i last seen her.

"Do you really mean it Delilah?" i asked. Delilah burst out laughing again.

"Of course not!" with that she ran out the room to tell everyone. yep, never a dull moment in the akatsuki.


	35. a lost bet but a gained relationship

A lost bet but a gained relationship

_**A lost bet but a gained relationship**_

I sat in the middle of my bed staring at the ceiling in thought. Why do i say thing to people? I wondered to myself. Delilah went and told kazuku that she forfeited and that i liked him. So i have to pay this man and tell him the truth. Apart of me feels really crestfallen that he doesn't like me back but the other part feels relived that i got that weight off my shoulders. i felt this so much that i didn't even hear my door open. It didn't occur to me to look across from me to see who was there. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts and decided to sing.

I got this Jones forming in my bones (from a man)  
who indeed took over my soul, (understand)  
I couldn't breathe if he ever said (he would leave),  
get on my knees till they bloody red, (baby please)  
see I don't know if you get it yet, (just don't know)  
He's like the lighter to my cigarette,  
(watch me smoke), I never knew another human life  
(didn't know) can have the power to take over mine,  
So baby baby.  
Chorus  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby I love you) baby,  
baby, baby baby, baby, I love it when I hear  
ya name, got me sayin' baby, baby, baby,  
baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby, baby, baby, baby, baby.  
Verse 2  
See, I could never feel alone with you (in my life),  
I gave up everything I own for you (won't  
think twice), almost a shame how I'm mesmerized (such a shame),  
I loose my thought looking in your eyes (I know why)  
because your kisses make my lips quiver and (that's real) and when you  
touch me my whole body shivers. (I can feel) now,  
I can see how another life(nother life) you  
have the power to take over mine cause your my.  
Chorus 2 xs  
Verse 3  
Baby, I can't see my worth (I can't see) living here on  
God's green earth, you don't know what  
you've done to me, (done to me) I never thought  
I'd need you desperately,(desperately) it's kind  
of sick how I'm stuck on you(stuck on you)  
but I don't care cause I'm needing you (I'm needing you)  
and how I feel will remain the same (remains the same)  
cause you're my baby, (cause your my baby)  
listen and when the world starts to stress me out,  
(where I run) it's to you boy without  
a doubt (you're the one) who keeps me sane and I can't complain

can't complain) you're like a  
drug you relieve my pain (may seem strange)  
you're like the blood flowing through my vain, (oooh)  
keeps me alive and feeding my brain,  
(oooh) now this is how another human life (nother life) could  
have the power to take over me cause you're mine  
Chorus 2x

As soon as i was done i felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around. i had a frightened look before turning embarrassed. I tried to hide my face but he pushed my hands away.

"Why are you hiding?" kazuku asked.

"How long were you there? You weren't supposed to hear that." i told him. No one heard me sing before, not even my friends. He's the first man that will live to tell the tale.

"Your voice is beautiful...but i can make you sing a different tune." i tried to cover my face again but kazuku caught my hands and pulled me to him, slamming his lips onto mine. He let go of my hands to let me wrap my arm around his neck. I guess kazuku wasn't comfortable on the side of my bed so he decides that on top of me may be the best comfortable spot. Suddenly as it started to get heated, i hear my door open, but neither I nor kazuku are trying to break away. We both knew it was Delilah.

"Well, i see that you two are busy at the moment." she said. i didn't want her talking anymore so i took the kunai off my nightstand and threw it at her. It wasn't meant to catch her but it scared her off. As soon as she left, i hear a loud scream.


	36. yasmina

Yasmina

_**Yasmina**_

Me and kakuzu looked at each other before getting out my room to see who screamed.

"It sounded like it came from the den." Kakuzu said. I nodded as we went into the den. When we got in the den, I saw the leader and Delilah, who was hugging someone vaguely familiar. I narrowed my eyes, tilting my head to the side, trying to figure out where this girl was from.

'_I know I know her…but from where..?" _I asked myself, silently asking Delilah to let go of the girl so I can look at her face. When Delilah finally let go and I saw the girls face, I almost peed my pants where I stood. I screamed, jumping on my bestest friend in the world, well, besides Delilah and the other girls.

Yasmina's p.o.v

I turned just in time to catch tenshi in my arms, swinging her around.

"What're you doing here?!" tenshi asked when she broke away.

"Two guys brought me here, they told me their leader requested my presence and here I am!" I said, doing a pose. Tenshi chuckled before hugging me again. Suddenly as Delilah, tenshi, and I were talking I hear six very familiar voices.

"What's with all the yelling?! Have you no decen- YASMINA?!" yami yelled, running to me. I caught her in my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Hey sweetness. How's it going?" I said. Suki, kimiko, daikirai, and the rest of the girls start talking to me asking where I was and why it took so long. As they were talking to me something hit me. I turn to Delilah.

"Hey del, didn't you get married?" I asked. Delilah's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree in rocafeller center before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a kitchen where some guys were. When I got in to the kitchen, she dragged me all the way to the table and to a blonde man.

"Yas, this is my husband deidara, dei this is my friend yasmina..." the blonde looked at me, before shaking my hand. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hello there, I'm deidara. It's very nice to meet another one of Delilah's friends." He said. As he shook my hand, I felt a moist sensation on my hand. I look at my hand to see what had the splitting resemblance of spit. It was either that or he had very sticky sweat. I looked at him funny. He stared at me the same way before nodding in understanding.

"Oh sorry, they have a mind of their own.." he said, showing me his hands. My eyes narrowed lower. Are those mouths? I poke at them only for a tongue to come out and try to lick my finger. (I added this because I totally forgot he had mouths on his hands.) I turned to Delilah.

"I see why you're married..." I told her. Delilah blushed at my comment. I waved her off.

"It's ok Delilah, if I was in your shoes, I'd marry him too. You must have wild nights..." I said slyly, elbowing her. Deidara chuckled.

"Well, I don't mean to brag….so I won't!" he started but when he saw Delilah's face, he cleaned up. I chuckled at him. Then I turned my attention to the rest of the guys at the table.

"So are you guys' _special_ like Mr. Deidara here?" I ask, taking out a seat for me to sit down in. all the guys looked at my friends who gave them 'say anything and I'll kill you' faces. I decided not to press the subject. Trying to get off the subject, a blue fish man decided to talk.

"So, are you gifted like your friends?" he asked. I smirk at him.

"Well, I'm gifted in many ways." I told him. Delilah jumped up and down behind me raising her hands like a child in trying to ask their teacher to go to the bathroom.

Ooh.ooh! Show them the thing you do with the paper!" she said. The girls all agreed as the guys looked at them like they were crazy. I sigh, standing up to get a piece of notebook paper out my pocket. The men watched interest, leaning on the edge of their seats. I roll up the paper to resemble a tube.

"What's she doing?" a man with black hair asked. I take out a back marker in my pocket. I draw a dot on the side of the paper. After I was done, I push the dot I just drew and whammy! Out comes a light. I made a mini sized flashlight. The guys stare in awe at what I did, clapping a little. Suddenly as the clapping stops, I hear more clapping. I look at everyone until I see a dark figure comes out the shadows, clapping.

'_I'm guessing he's the leader..." _I thought.

"Great job, I'm impressed. Welcome to the akatsuki..." he said. I nod.

Thanks...leader." I say unsurely. He nods and leaves. I turn to yami.

"Hey yami, do me a favor and show me to a room I can sleep in?" yami smiled, nodding. I stand up, tell the guys good night and go in my new room.


	37. tobi appears

Tobi appears

_**Tobi appears**_

_I totally forgot about tobi being apart of the akatsuki! I meant to write this so many other times, but all of them got deleted! Isn't that messed up? Oh and big ups to the anonymous writer telling me how to spell kakuzu! I really appreciate it. Okay you can enjoy the chapter! _

I woke up with the odd feeling of someone watching me this mourning. I narrow my eyes in my sleep, turning over, trying to rid the feeling. Because if I wake up, and someone is watching me, god help them. As I was about to fully go to sleep, I have that feeling again. I groan, opening my eyes. When I did open them, I screamed bloody murder. Not only was someone watching me, but IT was about 2 inches away from my face, staring so intently, I'm sure it would burn a hole in my face. I obviously frightened what ever it was because it ran right out my room. With a very nasty attitude I put on some clothes, tied my brown hair in a ponytail, and went downstairs.

When I got down there, I took a frying pan off the kitchen counter and looked around the kitchen for the little bastard. The guys and girls in the table looked at me unsurely as I looked in the refrigerator and other places no human being could possibly be.

"Um, yas are you okay?" daikirai asked with narrowed eyes as I looked around the kitchen.

"Ugh! It's not in here! Where could it be?!" I yelled in frustration. Suddenly I felt the wind the wind change behind me; I turned to meet the same thing that came in my room.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. I glared at him.

"Why were you watching me sleep?!" I yelled at him. Unknowingly to me, sasori leaned in to whisper in yami's ear.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked. Yami rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't like the mornings. This tobi is in for a rude awakening." Yami whispered back. Tobi stepped back as I swung the frying pan at him. He either moved his head back or he ducked. He has great reflexes but it's really starting to annoy me.

"Stay still dammit!" I yelled, swinging at him. We had long left the kitchen and where now in the living room.

"Tobi cannot just stop moving. You will hit tobi if he stops." Tobi said, still ducking and dodging. I groaned, quickly getting tired of him moving, about to give up and just kill him where he stands.

"Thanks for the –swing- observation captain obvious –swing-" I said between swings. I heard tobi groan, obviously tired of dodging. So my next swing I aimed at him was caught with no effort. When I tried to snatch it away from him, he still heard on to it and ultimately took it away. I yelled in frustration.

"Give it back!" I yelled, somewhat like a three year old.

"Tobi doesn't want the pretty lady to get hurt when she swings this. And tobi doesn't want to get hurt as well." He said. My glare softened at tobi as the fighting stopped.

"Um…thank you…tobi was it?" I asked stopping the fighting. For some reason, I could tell tobi was smiling under his swirling orange mask.

"Yes. Tobi will not go in the pretty lady's room anymore. Tobi promises..." tobi said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks tobi. Hey you wanna go back in the kitchen?" I asked, nodding toward the kitchen. I grabbed tobi's hand, totally forgetting why I tried to hit him in the first place. When we got back in the kitchen, with tobi's hand in mine, the guys looked at tobi in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" deidara asked. Tobi shrugged.

"Tobi told her she was too pretty to fight." Deidara had somewhat of an impressed look on his face.

"Great save tobi. You're smarter than I thought…" kakuzu commented.

"Thank you kazuku-san! Tobi is a good boy!" he exclaimed. Tobi let go of my hand and went to a seat at the table. He pulled out a seat for me to sit in.

"Thank you tobi..." I said.

"The pretty lady is welcome." He answered.

"Not that I don't like the name you chose for me, but I name is yasmina." I told him, feeling somewhat comfortable in his presence. Tobi nods and sits next to me. And with that, we start to eat while I learn more about him.

"Is every woman like that?" itachi asked. Delilah shook her head.

"That's not the case, yasmina just likes when people commend her. She loves when guy call her pretty." She was right. I have no idea but I really like it when people talk to me like this. It makes me feel all special. I've never gotten over my anger like this but tobi made me feel more special than usual. I smiled all through the mourning when I thought about how tobi called me pretty for the rest of the day.


	38. unknown feelings

Unknown feelings

_**Unknown feelings**_

2 months later

I and tobi have hit off famously after the kitchen incident. Only because he calls me pretty every chance he gets. Well, it's not only that, but he's just the sweetest guy I've ever met in my life. It's too bad he has the mind of eight year old. And he speaks in third person, and I've never seen his face. All those are some minor set backs but that doesn't mean we can't be friends right? Although he gives me this weird feeling when I see him sometimes. Don't tell anybody but he makes my stomach do backflips when he talks to me. I know, creepy huh? It gives me goose bumps when he hugs me. I know he doesn't know what he does to me but I think he's really starting to grow on me. It kills me that he's not on the same page as everyone else sometimes. –Sigh- well, that's about what's been happening to me in the akatsuki.

I sat at the table with the rest of girls. The guys all went on separate missions so we had our own free time before they got back. As we were talking and laughing, Delilah brings up an all too familiar subject.

"So yas, what's up with you and tobi?" she asked, giving me a sly look. I rolled my eyes, sipping my drink.

"Yeah yasmina, you and Mr. Good boy have gotten really close in the past few months. Wanna tell us what's going on?" yami added with a smirk. I look at her with a bored look.

"Listen, because I am only going to say this one more time. Nothing. And I repeat nothing is going on with me and tobi. Yeah he's a sweet guy and all but I don't like him the way you think I do. We're just friends that's all." I told them for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before, listen yasmina, we were all in the same state of mind you're in right now. Yami hated itachi, zahara was in denial with zetsu, and daikirai couldn't tell hidan she liked him. We've all been there. You're just like us. We all said the same thing." Tenshi said. I ran my hands through my chocolate brown head in frustration. They are giving me such a headache.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM WE ARE FRIENDS! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT 'FRIENDS'?" I yelled; they were so frustrating sometimes. i looked at their faces which looked taken aback. I sighed deeply.

"You guys, I understand what you're trying to do and it's sweet but for the last time I don't like tobi like that. Yes he's a sweet heart but we are friends and will remain friends. I'm not like you guys who just loved your boyfriends and husband the moment you saw them. It's just different with tobi and me." I told them. i stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go and lay down okay, I'll see you guys at dinner." I told them heading upstairs.

When I got up there, I plopped face on my bed.

"I have no idea why their trying to force him down my throat." I said, muffled in my pillows.

"Force who down your throat yasmina?" I popped up to see the orange masked akatsuki member.

"Oh, nothing. You wouldn't understand tobi. It's complicated." I told him. Tobi titled his head to the side, coming towards me. He sat beside my bed and put a comforting arm on my exposed shoulder.

"Tell tobi what is wrong. Was it Delilah? Did Delilah do it? Because tobi will go down stairs..." he said about to go to the kitchen. I looked at tobi, smiling at him.

"No tobi, it's fine. I was just thinking of something that happened." I told him.

"Does it have something to do with the kitchen talk you had?" he asked. I looked at tobi with narrowed eyes.

"How did you…"

"Yasmina, although tobi acts the way tobi acts, it does not make tobi any less a ninja." He told me. I smiled at him.

"I guess I ran into that brick wall." I turned to tobi, smiling at him.

"Thanks tobi, you've made me feel better." I said. to pulled tobi into a tight, friendly embrace. Tobi returned the gesture.

"Tobi lives to make you feel better pretty lady." He said, making me chuckle.

"Hey tobi, could you do me a favor and leave so I can take a shower?" I asked. Tobi nodded and left.

I couldn't help but watch tobi as he left, thinking thoughts I shouldn't. Was Delilah and the rest of the girls' right? Do I really like tobi…_tobi _like _that_? It could be possible. He's sweet, caring, and funny and he's a good friend so it could be quite possible I really love tobi. No I can't. It's tobi. C'mon, tobi can't possibly know what love is.

"This is nonsense. I can't _like _tobi. I like tobi but I don't _like _tobi. And if I did, he can't show the same type of love I'd show him. –Sigh- sometimes I really wish he didn't have the mind set he had. What're you doing to me you…you good boy? You're making me crazy, that's what you're doing. Why do you have to be so damn kind and caring? Why can't you be an ass like the rest of the guys I've dated huh? Why do you make it so hard?" I deeply sighed again before going to take a shower. I had to wash off some of the confusion.

Delilah's p.o.v

i watched as yasmina walked in her room. When I was sure she was gone, I stood up and looked at the girls.

"Delilah, what's wrong with you?" daikirai asked.

"I'm gonna get yasmina and tobi together." I said. The girls looked at each other and then at me unsurely.

"What?" I asked. Yami decided to talk.

"Delilah, you know we love you and I know some girls are thankful you brought them together. But yasmina, yasmina w might kill you if you do this." I narrowed my eyes at her, waving my hand nonchalantly at her.

"Oh please, yasmina wouldn't do that to me, I'm Delilah! Everybody loves Delilah!" I said. Yami rolled her eyes.

"c'mon. Zahara is thankful I put her and zetsu together. Right zahara? C'mon tell them." zahara looked at the group and then to me and stood up.

"You know that reminds me of something…" I titled my head my head to the side, my eyes narrowed at her, then they soon widened as I saw zahara do some hand signs. Suddenly, I huge tree branch came through the window. On one of the braches, it made the form of a sword. Zahara broke the piece of the branch off and pointed it at me.

"I forgot to give you a little something for interfering In my life when I clearly told not to!" she said. That was all it took before I ran out the room zahara running after me. I couldn't interfere with Yasmina's life later; I need to worry about seeing tomorrow now. And with that I left.


	39. the confession

The confession

_**The confession **_

Delilah's p.o.v

When I was absolutely sure I lost zahara, I thought about how I could get yasmina and tobi together. Usually I make it up as I go along but this pairing proves to be very difficult. I bit my lip in thought, sitting on me and deidara's bed. Suddenly as I was thinking, I hear a key at my door. I look up to see deidara come in. I smile up at him and get off the bed. Deidara greets me with his own smile.

"Hey babe, how was the mission?" I ask. Deidara shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was just a standard assassination. Nothing special how was your day?" he asks. I smiled evilly. That smile wiped the smile dei had right off his fast. He knew exactly what that smile meant.

"No! No more getting into people's lives! And that's final Delilah so wipe the smile off your face!" I narrowed my eyes at dei. He's never said no to me before. This is new… but I guess I have to resort to the heavy artillery. Deidara must've read my mind because he closed his eyes at my pout.

"Not gonna work Hun!" hm, it seems he knows me a little too well to my dismay. So I guess I just have to result to something else, I got on my knees and begged like there was no tomorrow.

"Please dei. This is really important. Please help me get yasmina and tobi together. If you love me you'll help me…" I said sweetly. Deidara opened his eyes to see me on the floor.

"Now both you and I know that I love you very much. But….wait a minute? Did you say yasmina and _tobi?_ As in 'tobi is a good boy!' tobi? That tobi?!" he asked. I nodded at him, narrowing my eyes slightly. Deidara's eyes widened, then without as much as a warning, he ran out the room. I got off my knees and peaked out the door to see he ran in the kitchen. I got out the room and in the kitchen to see deidara was speaking to all the guys.

"Yasmina likes _who?_" itachi asked. Deidara nodded his head.

"Yeah, Delilah just told me not too long ago. I was against going in to Yasmina's life but I think we all agree tobi needs a girl in his life." All the guys nodded in agreement. I went in the kitchen and stood next to dei.

"Wait, so you guys wanna help me _willingly?_" I asked. The guys looked at each other then to me, nodding their heads. I was utterly surprised. It usually takes the pout or a lot of begging. They must really feel very strongly about this.

"Tobi is in dire need of a girl and I can't think of anybody else than yasmina to tolerate '**TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!' **kisame said, mocking tobi voice and all. I sat in the nearest seat, listening to how these guys really felt about this.

"You have no idea how many times we have tried to get tobi a girl but he has to ruin it with… you know…his signature line." Kakuzu said.

"wow you guys, if I would've known you felt so strongly about this, I would brought those guys together 2 months ago." I told them.

"Brought who together 2 months ago?" me and the guys looked at yasmina, standing in the threshold of the door.

"Hey hunny, by any chance could you tell me how long you've been there?" I asked yasmina put a finger on my chin in thought.

"Well let's see…the whole time." She said simply. Me and the guys laughed nervously, well, except itachi, who probably knew yasmina was there and left without everyone knowing. The sly bastard.

"Delilah, I thought I clearly told you that I don't like tobi?" she said calmly. I stepped back behind deidara. I know that voice. Her voice was deathly calm. That's the voice she uses before she kills people. I don't know about you but I don't like dying; I heard it isn't very fun. Deidara, the great husband he is, stepped to yasmina.

"Listen yasmina, you're not fooling anyone. Delilah already told us. And we see it. The way you look at him. Why don't you just give in. everyone knows you like him. The only one who's in the dark is you." Everybody looked at deidara in utter astonishment, along with me. Never have I heard him sound so mature. It was too bad he was lying. He didn't see anything. He was just trying to save my life. He could care less about tobi and his little good boy problems. Yasmina's glare softened and she deeply sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?" everything when silent. without anyone knowing he came back and sat down, Itachi fell out his seat, kisame choked off invisible air, and everybody was just completely shocked. It was just now that the girls decided to come in the kitchen jut in time to hear what yasmina just said. The only thing that was heard was the wind outside. Yasmina looked around to see everybody had listened. The only one who's not here is tobi.

"i-I have to go..." yasmina said, going up to her room. Everybody got out her seat to watch her go up stairs. When we were sure she was gone, we all looked at each other.

"Soo, who's up for tea?" yami asked.

Yasmina's p.o.v

I went in my room feeling like dying. I cannot believe those words slipped out my mouth. Delilah's gonna hold that against me forever. So many thoughts ran through my head as I ran my fingers stressfully through my brown locks.

"What if they tell tobi?" I asked, even though it was totally supposed to be said in my head. I had to take a shower. Maybe the water will clear my thoughts.

-After the shower-

I wrapped myself in a fluffy pink towel and stepped out the bathroom, feeling totally refreshed. All thoughts from just a few hours ago were water under the bridge at the moment. All that mattered was going to bed so I could forget this little mess in the mourning.

"I'll just say it was a misunderstanding." I told myself as I lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. When I opened my eyes, I saw a certain orange masked akatsuki member standing over me. I screamed, covering myself with whatever I could.

"Tobi what're you doing here? Didn't we have an incident over personal space?" I asked.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he yelled randomly, ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes and got up, hold my towel in a vice grip.

"Tobi, I need you to leave so I can dress." I told him, turning to see his face. When I turned, tobi was already gone. I narrowed my eyes but shrugged, even though tobi acts the way tobi acts, it doesn't make him any less a ninja. I smiled at what he told me as I put my pajamas on my bed. As I layed them down and stood up straight, I feel arms snake around my waist. I take in a sharp intake of breath. Not because somebody had the nerve to put their hands on me in such a manner, but the chakra I felt is what surprised me.

"t-tobi?" I asked, my eyes narrowed in confusion. I feel tobi push my damp hair to the side to breath in my ear.

"_Do you think tobi is a good boy?"_ I could die of shock right now. Was this tobi? This was his chakra, but this wasn't tobi's voice. It was this deep velvety tone I don't think I'll ever forget.

"Tobi? What's gotten into you" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye the best I could. I saw I hint of pale colored face.

"it isn't what's gotten into me yasmina. It's what tobi wants to get into." I took in a sharp intake of breath, blushing a million shades of red. Di-did _tobi_ just say that to me? I turned to face the new tobi to see that his orange mask was completely off. And let me tell you ladies tobi is **gorgeous. ** I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Tobi smirked at me, tilting his head to the side.

"Like what you see yasmina?" he asked.

"I wish 'like' was the word..." I told him. Tobi chuckled. He cupped my face and tilted his head to the side before pressing his lips gently upon mine in a kiss so passionate, he had to grab onto my waist to keep me up from falling. I completely melted into the kiss as tobi wrapped his arms tightly around me, me around him. Suddenly as we started to deepen the kiss, my door slams open off the hinges to reveal Delilah. As I was about to explain what was happening, tobi's mask was already on and he already had a coloring book, drawing on the floor as if nothing happened.

"Yasmina, tobi! You guys gotta come down stairs! The leader has something important to tell us! She said, dragging me and tobi out the room and into the kitchen.


	40. pack your bags!

Pack your bags

_**Pack your bags!**_

Yasmina's p.o.v

Delilah dragged me and tobi t the kitchen and into our seats. We, along with everybody else, waited for the leader to come and tell us what the hell is going on.

"I wonder what it is the leader has to tell us..." zetsu said. Yami nodded in agreement. Suddenly, as if we were all thinking the same thing, we looked at the all knowing Delilah. When she saw everyone looking at her, she gave us all an 'I dunno' look.

"Don't look at me. If I knew you guys can guarantee that you would've known by now…" she said.

"Hence the reason why I did not tell you Delilah. It would ruin the surprise." A deep voice said from the threshold of the kitchen door. We all got up and bowed as the leader came in and stood in front of everybody.

"What surprise?" yami asked, her tail wagging in interest against itachi's thigh. The leader smirked at her, then at all the other girls.

"I spoke to your mother." All the girls eyes lit up when he said the word 'mother'. We all jumped out our seats and bombarded the leader with questions.

"What did she say?!"

"How is she?!"

"Did she ask about us?!" then we all said the question that ate at us.

"When did you speak to her?!"

"Is she coming over?!"

The leader still had the look of slight terror on his face from us jumping at him a moment ago. But answered our last question.

"No she isn't coming over..." he told us. We all looked at him with crestfallen faces. We know she missed us just as much as we missed her. Why wouldn't she want to see us?

"Oh..." we all said sadly. The guys looked at each other before getting up and helping us take our seats. The leader looked at all of us and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you let me finish. I'll tell you why she isn't coming." He said in a deathly calm tone. Though sad, we looked at the leader, listening intently.

"The reason why you're mother isn't coming here is because we're going to her." Our crestfallen faces were washed away with joy and excitement the moment those words left the leaders' lips.

"she sent me some plane tickets the other day and told me that you girls know where she lives so she told me she wouldn't waste her time telling me something I would hear twice." We all sighed in contentment. Yep, that's mom alright.

"Well, this is all I have to tell you. You may go upstairs and pack your things. Because we leave tomorrow." As the leader was about to go, kisame stands up and asks him a question.

"leader-sama, I don't mean to be rude but where are we going?" he asked. The leader turned to kisame.

"Well, kisame, we're going to a place the akatsuki has never been before. The girls may know what I'm taking about but this is new to the guy akatsuki members. We, kisame are going to new York city." And with that, the leader left, hearing the girls' cheers and squeals of joy.


	41. Air plane issues

Air plane issues

_**Air plane issues**_

The akatsuki waited downstairs, some tired groggy and cranky, having been woken up early in the mourning and having slept very little from their babbling girlfriends half the night about how they were '_sooo' _exited to see their mother. Even itachi looked like he would fall out at any moment and he doesn't sleep at all. The only one who looked like he wasn't on the brink of sleep at any given second was the leader. He had his own room, far, far away from the other akatsuki members and slept like a baby the whole night through well, some of the night anyway. His curiosity wouldn't let him go to bed. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't dying to see this new place.

Hidan, annoyed the girls were taking so long, looked at his watch.

"This is why I told them to pack yesterday so we wouldn't go through this

"Ugh! What can possibly be taking them so long? Just find a shirt, pants and shoes so we can go already!" he yelled upstairs. Delilah was the first to come down, waving at hidan and the others nonchalantly.

"Ah, keep your pants on, we're comin' it takes time to look this good. And we haven't seen our mother in I don't know how long. We can't just go and walk to her house in sweat pants." She said. She looked to deidara for acknowledgement on how she looked, but was currently dozing off on sasori's shoulder. She sighed and went down the rest of the stairs. It took about 25 more minutes to come downstairs much to the guys' dismay.

"What is with all the crankiness this mourning? We should all be happy! This is after all you guys' first trip to New York. You should be exited." Suki said when she got down stairs with the rest of the girls.

"Well, we would if we would've gotten sleep last night. You think we all can sleep through _'oh, I can't wait to take the longest plane rides ever to a New York to see this and that and blady blady blah!' _kakuzu remarked in a high pitched girly voice. Suki rolled her eyes, going to stand next to sasori.

"Well at least my 'sori is in a good mood. Right hunny?" she asked. Sasori nodded, putting an arm around her shoulders. Deidara chose this time to snap out of it, rolling his eyes at what he saw.

"Oh what ever Danna! You're a puppet; you don't need sleep in the first place. You don't even eat. So why don't you save it." He said angrily. Delilah looked at her husband with narrowed eyes.

'_This is new. I've never heard him mad before_.' She thought to herself. She walked up to deidara and put her arms over his shoulders, giving him an apologetic kiss.

"I'm sorry for keeping you awake dei. It's just we were all so exited on seeing our mother again, we couldn't contain ourselves. How 'bout this… when we go to my mother's house, I'll make it up to you. And it's your choice on what you want me to do. Deal?" she said, smiling at him warmly, yet with a hidden lust behind it. Deidara raised a sleepy brow, sending a perverse smirk in her direction.

"I have your word? I can pull this out at anytime?" he asked. Delilah gave him a nod. Deidara extended his hand for her to shake. Delilah obliged.

"Okay, now that your sex promise is done, can we go? The faster we get on this plane the better." Zetsu said. And with that, everybody left to the air port.

-At the air port-

"You know, I never knew there was an airport here." Sasori said. Suki looked at him unsurely.

"You mean you've never been to an airport?" kimiko asked. The akatsuki shook their heads. Sasori, being the only one fully up besides the leader spoke for the murderers nonchalantly.

"We're ninjas. We jump around everywhere if we need to go somewhere. Why have an airplane when you're a ninja?" sasori explained. The girls nodded in understanding.

'_Hm, should've seen that coming…_' they all thought in unison.

The girls and guys finally got to the air port and through the metal detectors, after a total of two hours of explanation to guards about their appearance. Everything was going good when they got in the air port. They were held up because kisame brought his sword. They were let on after about an hour after he told the guards it was a souvenir. Then there was the whole 'the reason why I'm blue' conversation for both kimiko and the green conversation with zetsu and zahara. Finally after about three hours, they got on a plane; each couple sat next to each other spread out across first class. Deidara and Delilah up in front by the cockpit, hidan and daikirai in the middle area along with zetsu and zahara. Kakuzu and tenshi sat all the way in the back. Sasori and suki not far in front. Jade sat with the leader across from tenshi and kakuzu. Yasmina and tobi sat behind deidara and Delilah, slightly fooling around under the cover given to them, oblivious of the 'blech' stares. Kimiko and kisame sat in the front of itachi and yami. Everybody adjusted their seats and fastened their seat belts as the plane took off. Yami sat in the window seat while itachi sat next to her. Sleep finally caught up with the sharingan wielder as itachi attempt to lie on yami's shoulder, he was suddenly pushed forward, hitting his head on the seat in front of him, hitting kisame in his back awful hard. He would've glared at the person if it wasn't itachi in back of him.

"Itachi, what happened?" yami asked, rubbing his shoulder. Itachi rubbed his head, looking around to see who has enough balls to kick his seat.

'_Whoever it is will be dead by the time this plane ride is over..._.' he thought bitterly. Suddenly, his seat was pushed up forcefully, making him almost fall forward. He looked at the top of his chair to see the assailant. He unfastened his seat belt and stood on his knees, facing the child that was kicking him. Yami, who was currently reading a magazine she brought from home looked at itachi from the side of her eye, then narrowed it before focusing her attention on him.

"Itachi, what are you doing, sit straight!" she hissed. Itachi, waved his hand staring at the child who continued to kick his seat, oblivious that itachi was watching him.

Finally the kid had enough sense to look up and see that someone was staring at him intently, meeting the angry sharingan eyes of itachi uchiha.

"What're you lookin' at botax face?!" the boy asked snobbishly. Itachi narrowed his eyes, not amused at the child nickname for him. Yami however, was in busted out laughing but covered her mouth. Itachi glared at the side of his eye but turned to the child again. He looked at the kid's mother to see she was sleeping, oblivious to her child's seat kicking. Itachi smirked at his mother, then at the child. He grabbed the child by his collar, pulling him up to meet his crimson gaze.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" itachi asked calmly. The child gulped before answering him.

"Daichi. Daichi is my name." he said shakily, fear in his little chocolate eyes.

"Well, _daichi,_ have you ever thought about dying a violent death?" he asked. Yami's ears perked up when she heard itachi say that. She would have to talk to him about this when he's done.

"n-no..." he said, on the brink of tears.

"Then I suggest you stop kicking my seat before your dear mother cries over how she cannot find your missing corpse." He hissed before dropping the kid back in his seat. Itachi then smirked at him work and sat back down properly only to meet the bored expression of his girlfriend. Itachi gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"Was it really necessary to scar the child for life? You could've just told his mother you meanie. I swear I can't take you anywhere." She told him playfully.

"HN. He started it. And did you hear what he called me." Was his response. Yami gave her boyfriend an amused look.

"You know, it's kinda true. We've been going out for a long time and I have yet to see your face move. Botax face… the joke of the day." She chuckled, turning to the next page of her magazine. Itachi glared at her before snatching the magazine out her hand. Yami narrowed her eyes in confusion but glared at him when he her magazine burst into flames.

"Hm…I feel much better now." Itachi said before turning from yami glare and going to sleep.


	42. meeting mom

Meeting mom

_**Meeting mom**_

attention ladies and gentlemen. If you look to the window you will se that we are just over New York City and will be landing shortly...

the big booming voice of the captain on the loud speaker woke the akatsuki up out of their peaceful slumber tenshi rubbed her eyes and looked out her seat to see they were passing the statue of liberty on Ellis island.

"What is that?" kakuzu asked as he looked through the window. Tenshi smiled at his sleepy green piercing eyes.

"It's the statue of liberty. It symbolizes the pride and crud." she tried explaining. Kakuzu chuckled at her. Finally after a bit of turbulence, the akatsuki's plane finally lands at La Guardia airport.

After the guys and girls got off the plane, they went through the front revolving doors to see a woman holding out a sign with the name **Akatsuki** in red letters standing in front of a limo

"Wow, your mother sure knows how to live." zetsu whispered to zahara.

"If you like this, i can't wait until you see the house..." she whispered back.

"Hello everybody, my name is Giselle and I'll be driving you to your destination." she said in a perky highly pitched voice. She held the door open for the group to get in, got in the drivers seat and drove off. The guys, including the leader, sat on their knees, looking out the window at the place never known to them.

"There are so many lights. It's so colorful here. i don't even understand why you would want to leave and come to old boring Konoha." deidara said, astonished at the beautiful place. The girls smiled to them selves individually. All of them thinking separate thoughts. Some how happy they were to be back, some thought about what they were going to do. Some thought about alone time with their boyfriends. All innocent thoughts i assure you. Suddenly as they were thinking, none of them noticed the limo stop. Giselle opened the door to let them out so they, mainly the guys, can see their destination.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i give you elegant rose industries..." she said, holding her hand out to the oddly shaped towers.

The akatsuki guys looked at the seemingly never ending towers in utter fascination as they all stand tall, well in their own way they stand tall. Sasori turned from the towers to the girls.

"You left this marvelous place to come live in a cave? What the hell is wrong with all of you?" he asked out of pure curiosity. He really wanted to know what made them want to leave **this!**

"Yeah. You girls are like mentally disturbed or somethin' who the hell just wakes up one mourning and decides to just flat out leave a place like this?" kisame added. Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Okay, enough with the verbal assault. Can we just go in and see our mother now?!" she asked annoyed. They shrugged and headed in the main door past the security guards.

"Hey guys, how's it hangin'?" tenshi asked. One security guard looked at her and nodded.

"Nothing really, hey are these the akatsuki?" he asked in a deep voice. The girls nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you guys, your mom's up at the penthouse waiting for you." he said, looking straight at the street again. And with that, the girls went inside. As they went inside, the guys looked around the lobby like they were newly born babies, staring in awe at the beautiful place.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you guys are mentally unstable." itachi said, making the guys laugh as they got to the elevator. Rolling her eyes, daikirai pressed the up button. They all stepped in, waiting as the doors closed. As the elevator started to go up, the guys started to feel uneasy. You see, the elevator was transparent, so the guys could clearly see where they were going. as the elevator went higher and higher, the akatsuki guys felt as if the elevator would stop and make them stay in here more and more.

"Relax, you big babies. It won't stop. Mommy tested it herself, she's made sure it won't." kimiko said, waving them all off nonchalantly.

"Well you better hope it doesn't because if it does and we do in fact get stuck, we're using you to break the window." the leader commented, finally breaking free of his deep thoughts. He couldn't help but be more curious about this woman.

_I haven't even met her yet and she intrigues me. I catch myself wondering what she looks like. I can honestly say that i cannot wait to see her face.' _the leader thought silently to him as the elevator stopped. The doors of the elevator parted to reveal a dark, curvy silhouette standing on her office balcony facing the magnificent beauty that was New York City in the night. She leaned her elbows on the balcony bar, taking in the lights and sounds if her home. She then turned away from the beautiful city to look at her adopted daughters, and a few other men she had yet to know. The akatsuki still saw a dark silhouette but saw she turned around. Piercing blue eyes stared at the group of assassins. She started to walk towards them slowly; the black shadow was slowly starting to disappear from the feet up. As soon as she came into the light, all the akatsuki guys tried (very hard) to think very happy thoughts.

_I love my girlfriend...i love my girlfriend...' _they all chanted in their heads. The creature before them was absolutely breathtaking. Her powder blue eyes stare at everyone with warmth and caring, despite her reputation as a cold hearted assassin. Her hands were placed firmly on her curvaceous hips where the seemingly painted-on black skirt hugged her long creamy legs. She held her head up high, chest out, her deep purple shirt hugging on to her for dear life as it purposely fall off her shoulders. She titled her head to the head at all the pleading looks the men gave her, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to get anyone killed. So, deciding to break the ice, she decided to speak. She turns to her adopted daughters.

"So, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna give me a hug?" she asked, holding her hands out to embrace her adopted children.

"I thought you'd never ask..." was daikirai's response before all the girls leaped on her, giving her a nearly bone crushing embrace.

"I...Ugh...missed you too..." she breathed as the girls sobbed on her shoulders. After about 25 minutes of catching up, she turned to Delilah.

"Well, Miss Delilah, i hear you go hitched. So where's the lucky guy, i want to know if he's in the right state of mind." her mother commented. Delilah chuckled and grabbed her hand, taking her to the group of still shocked men.

"Mommy, this is deidara. Deidara, this is my mom." Delilah introduced. The girls' mother smiled at deidara warmly before sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you deidara. And please, you don't have to call me mom. I'm a little too young for that, call me roni." she said. Deidara smiled back nervously at her.

"The pleasure's all mine miss roni." he said as he let go of her hand. Roni's eyes then looked at the rest of the group, then at one man in particular.

"Hello there, you must be the leader of this organization." she said, going up to shake his hand. He took the kind gesture, still staring at her in hidden astonishment.

_'Where do all these women come from?' _he asked himself. Roni narrowed her eyes slightly at Pein.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she asked. Pein shook the random thought away and regained his composure.

"Yes, did you say something?" he asked. Roni smiled at him.

"It wasn't important. Listen, you all must be tired from your long trip. Girls, why don't you show the guys to your rooms. Oh yes, and i would like to tell you something of great importance tomorrow. Leader, please follow me, I'll show you to your room." roni said, and with that they all left their separate ways to sleep.


	43. the akatsuki cloak burial

_**The akatsuki cloak burial**_

This is a memo of thanks to the reviews I've got for this story. I'm sorry this has been so slow. I've had to take a shit load of tests but it'll be ok soon. There are a lot of ideas I have for this story before I end it. Anyway, I just want to thank you all again. Tell your friends about this story. Enjoy!

Pein and roni walked through the creamy marble halls of E.R industries in a comfortable silence. Roni, not usually silent, decides to keep her mouth closed, seeing in her peripheral that Pein looked deep in thought. His eyes were narrowed, looking to the ground in an almost meditative manner. She didn't even catcher herself staring as an upcoming wall was soon coming into view. Still roni looked deep into his citrine gaze.

'_He looks so calm and collected with himself…and yet, there is something about him that has the word panic all over his features…' _roni noted absently. Suddenly as the thought left her mind, she felt her self be snatched away and into a dipping position in Pein's arms.

"The wall. You were going to hit it." He said calmly, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Roni caught it anyway, and smirked.

"Thanks, but don't you think I know my own towers?" she asked, one golden eyebrow rose. Pein smirked at her. Roni looked at the predicament they were in.

"Um, I can walk Pein-sama. Thanks for saving me from the bad, bad wall." Roni said playfully. Pein smiled and put her back up straight. Roni smiled and headed towards his temporary room.

"Well, here it is. One of my many humble abodes."  
Roni said bowing, before opening the door for him to see this room. Pein looked around the mansion sized suite. He looked back at roni, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you, ms roni. I am very grateful for you to have me as your guest." Roni waved her hand in a silencing manner.

"Nonsense. It's a pleasure to have some company. I missed my girls and was very curious about the akatsuki." Pein narrowed his eyes.

"This reminds me, how did you hear about the akatsuki?" roni rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows about the akatsuki. I keep in touch with every criminal lord in the world. I pay the bills. I say when everything's ok. You could say I'm the big boss. It's also my job to know. I have to know every and any new or old organization. How else would I have gotten this?" roni said, holding her hands up for Pein to see her accomplishments. Pein raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Beautiful and powerful. My kind of woman." He said, leaning against the threshold of the door." Roni shrugged.

"Pick a number and get in line sweetie." Roni said. Pein chuckled. He thought as much. Who wouldn't want a woman like that? She's gorgeous, independent and she's an assassin. What more could he ask for?

"Well, I best be going. Lots of important things I have to do tomorrow. So, see you later, Pein." She said, waving as she left to the elevator at the end of the hall. He waved back slightly before going in his room for the time being.

-the next day-

The akatsuki leader was awoken the next mourning not knowing where he was. He sat up out of bed, looking around the well furnished red, black and white room. He sighed in relief, knowing that he was in one of the four buildings of elegant rose industries. The leader rubbed his face, laying back down, staring at the white ceiling with narrowed eyes. It seems the first thought in his head wasn't '_where am I?' _anymore as much as it was '_who was that beautiful woman?' _He was ripped from his thoughts when a knock came at the door. He looked at it before, putting on a shirt and answering it, revealing the same limo driver but this time she had on a maid outfit.

"Hello there mister Pein sir. I'm here to bring you breakfast!" she said as she rolled a cart of various foods in the spacious well furnished room. Pein stepped aside for Giselle to come in.

"Enjoy your food! Oh and ms roni wants to see you in her office along with the rest of the akatsuki." She said in perky chipper voice, reminding him of a black haired Delilah. He grunted, closing the door as she left. Pein looked at the variety of food brought to him. He looked at it like it was from another planet of some sort. He picked up a pancake, inspecting it, as if it were some sort of alien.

"You know, it's not gonna bite you Pein-sama. It's food." The akatsuki leaders' orange gaze turned to the feminine voice in the threshold of his doorway, narrowing his eyes slightly.

'_I didn't even feel her chakra..." _he thought to himself in hidden astonishment, it seems this roni character never ceases to amaze him. It made him wonder what else she was capable of. Roni went up to him, sitting on the unmade bed. Pein took in what she wore. Her skin tight deep blue, almost black pants looked painted on, and matched her black pumps just nicely. Her shirt consisted of what looked like a black nightgown, the black frills hung on to her figure just as nicely. Her silky blonde hair was in golden curls, falling to the small of her back and shoulder as she looked at him with an added eyebrow raised.

"If you like what I'm wearing so much, I can buy you the same thing, and they're right down the street." Roni joked, taking Pein out his deep concentration on her. Pein looked at her before smirking, sitting down next to her.

"So what brings you to me, Ms. Roni?" Pein asked politely. It wasn't like he was complaining. He loves the company. Roni smiled warmly at him.

"Well, I came to escort you to my office. I have some things to discuss and I think it would be great if you and the rest of the guys come and hear what I have to say. But, I want you to eat first. It won't kill you, I promise." She said playfully. The leader raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

"How can I be so sure? You could be lying for all I know." He told her. Roni raised a golden brow to match his citrus one.

"Now why would I bring you all the way to new York just to kill you? And besides, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now..." she said, winking at him. Roni got up from off the bed and headed to the door.

The leader smiled as roni exited.

'_A feisty one she is…'_ he thought before going in the bathroom.

After he got out, fully dressed, akatsuki cloak and all, he opened the door to reveal roni yet again.

"Hey again, ready to go and speak about things?" she asked. Pein smiled at her happiness and nodded. Roni smiled at him.

"Great, the guys and girls are already at the pent house so let's go." She said. And with that, they went upstairs. After the elevator parted, it revealed the akatsuki guys and girls in pajamas. Roni parted from the leader and sat at her desk.

"So you guys are probably wondering why I called you here so early in the mourning no?" roni asked. The guys and girl nodded sleepily.

"Well, a little birdie told me that it's the akatsuki's first time in New York." Roni said, looking at the guys. The group all looked at the little birdie, also known as Delilah. She gave a nervous laugh before roni started to speak again.

"So, being the great person I am, I decided that you guys should have a proper New York welcome. So what we're gonna do today is go on the biggest shopping spree of your lives. Don't say you don't want to go because I know you are hot in those oh so heavy cloaks. How you carry them around baffles me. So, I want you guys to get dressed in some regular pants and things so we can go take a tour around my favorite place in the whole universe. Fashion avenue in Manhattan. So go, go ahead. Because there is more to come in the next five days." Roni said. Kisame raised his hand.

"Honey, we ain't in school. You don't have to raise your hand." Roni said, suddenly wondering what the leader does to them when she isn't there. Kisame put down his hand and spoke.

"What happens in the next four days if you don't mind me asking?" the shark man said. Roni shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dunno. I'm just makin it up as I go along." She said. She shooed them out the room, the girl were particularly exited about this. Suddenly as roni was about to start writing a document on her desk, she heard someone clear their throat.

"Yes sir?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the document. She felt the akatsuki leader immense chakra come at her and sit on the edge of her desk. She briefly looked up at him but kept her eyes on her work.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" roni asked, hiding her annoyance of being stared at for so long.

"Aren't you coming?" he finally asked. Roni stopped writing to look at the orange eyes that stared at her so intently. She put her pen down and rested her hands on one another.

"And why would I come. To keep you company Pein sir?" Pein narrowed his eyes but regained his composure. She was right, but he didn't want her to know that. Not even twenty four hours in here and he had learned to love her company. Not only that but he wanted to see what she liked. What made her tick he caught himself thinking. Roni waited for an answer as Pein kept staring at her.

"Your company would be nice ms roni. So yes, I would like your company." He told her, not trying to beat around the bush. Roni gave him an impressed look.

"Hm. The kind of guy who knows what he wants eh? And not one to beat around the bush I see. Okay, I was gonna say yes anyway but I just wanted to be amused for a while." She said truthfully. Pein looked at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

'_She is toying with me?'_ he thought. He wasn't angry with her. He was a game player himself. _'Okay, two can play at this game…' _ Pein smiled at her before getting off her desk.

"Well?" she asked. Pein narrowed his eyes at her. Roni sighed before going up to him. She looked at his cloak, inspecting it for a while.

"You honestly cannot sit here and tell me you aren't hot in this cloak in the always sunny Konoha." Roni couldn't see him, but she knew he narrowed his eyes at her.

And how did you..."

"Know where you lived? My little birdie told me." she smiled at him, then focused her attention back on the cloak, looking at it in disgust.

'_Ugh…this cloak is god awful. We really need to change this and fast before I throw up all over it.'_ She thought silently to herself. She touched the top of peins' collar, starting to button it down. Roni unbuttoned his cloak one at a time. She couldn't lie; he was kinda hot now that she saw his whole face.

'_Whoa…'_ she thought in her head. Roni quickly regained her composure and ripped open the rest of the cloak, narrowing her eyes a bit. He had on regular clothes.

"Well these are some nice clothes. Why don't you just wear this?" she asked. Pein grunted in response.

"Just give me the cloak." She said, holding her hand out.

Pein reluctantly took off his cloak and gave to her. Roni took his cloak, and waited for the rest of the guys to come in. she knew, out of respect for their organization, they'd still come in and wear those god forsaken cloaks. As if on cue, they all came in as she predicted.

"Okay, now I don't understand why your leader thought clouds were in, but you cannot wear those cloaks in my presence. I need you to give them to me this instant." Roni said, holding out her hand. The akatsuki guys narrowed their eyes at her, and then turned to their leader for approval. Pein rolled his eyes.

"We have more at home, just give it to her so we can go." The leader said in a bored tone. The guys stood up and took off their cloaks and gave it to her one by one. Kisame was the last one to give his cloak to roni. They all lay in the middle of the floor in a heap. Roni picked up kisame's cloak first, holding as if showing them off.

"And now for the death of the akatsuki cloaks." She said. Roni held the heavy cloak at the over grown collar in the back before completely ripping it down the middle without effort. The guys look to roni with narrowed eyes as she rip through their cloaks but a knife through butter. After that was done, she clapped her hands together at her job well done.

"Yami, sweetie, please do the honors." Yami stood up from itachi's side and did some hand signs, before blowing fire out her mouth, turning the cloaks to ashes. Roni sighed in contentment.

"Ah, a proper burial. May they rest in piece…well! I don't know about you guys but I think it's time we go do that shopping thing let's go!" she said as her adopted daughters followed her happily. The guys looked at the pile of ash before leaving. Pein would have to speak to her about this.


	44. delilah sits out

Delilah sits out

_**Delilah sits out.**_

The akatsuki walked through Times Square in Manhattan, astonishment painted on their faces.

"Who makes all these buildings?" zetsu asked, looking up at the lights. Zahara, along with the rest of the girl chuckled at him.

"They're called construction workers. People who want buildings made give them money so they can build the things they want built." Zahara explained.

"They do a good job. What I would give to blow up one of these things." Deidara said under his breath. Delilah shushed him, putting her finger to his lips.

"Um, dei, there are police everywhere. You can just say things like that. I don't feel like going to jail on my vacation." She said. Deidara gave an apology smile, which she returned. Roni, who walked in back of her with Pein keeping her company, rolled her cerulean eyes; this was just too disgusting to endure for much longer.

"Okay, love birds, move it along. we have shopping to do and I would like to get it done this century." She said, annoyed. Pein looked at her in slight amusement.

'_This is new. It only adds on to the cuteness.' _He thought as he looked at her. Roni felt his stare and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Any particular reason why you're looking at me so intently?" she asked. Pein smirked and shook his head.

"Nothing. I was just…thinking that's all." He said. Roni gave him a suspicious look, but turned to the group in front of them.

Finally, after being very picky, the guys pick a store they'd like to go in.

"You guys wear the same thing every day, you'd think you'd find something by now." Roni said under her breath as the guys went in the store. Pein as about to do the same when roni put her small petite hands on his chest.

"I need you to come with me. I have some thing special for you. Come with me." she said. Delilah, who was about to go to a different department, looked at roni and Pein heading out the store, she hit zahara on the arm to get her attention. Zahara looked at her with narrowed eyes, but looked in the direction where Delilah pointed. Zahara's piercing blue gaze led her to the exiting leader and adopted mother. She smiled at the potential couple.

"I'm gonna get them together." Delilah whispered. Zahara turned her attention to her friend. She knew where this was heading and this spelled trouble.

"Now Delilah, although I told you clearly to stay out my life, you got me with zetsu anyway. And I am very grateful to you for that. But mom might not be. You know she has a temper on her. And their's nothing stopping her if she finds out your gonna do what your thinking. So for your own safety, I suggest you let them get together on their own." She said in a caring manner. Delilah looked at her with a pouty look.

"Aw, you're no fun zahara." she said. Suddenly her cerulean gaze led her to her other favorite person in the world looking at shirts. Delilah smiled evilly to herself before going up behind him. Just as she was about to go up to him and tap his shoulder, Deidara spoke.

"no." she said as he stared at another shirt. Delilah stomped around like a child who wanted candy but couldn't get it.

"You know, I grown to really dislike how much you know me. And how did you know I was gonna ask?" she asked. Deidara put the shirt he eyed back and turned to Delilah with a raised eyebrow.

"One, I know you too well. And two, I heard you say it to zahara. And she's right. I may not have seen your mother's temper but I know she's not gonna be happy, didn't zahara chase you around the house with a sword?" he asked. Delilah turned away from him, pouting her lip. He was right as much as she hated to admit it. Who would? I know I wouldn't. Deidara sighed and wrapped his arms around Delilah from behind.

"Delilah, I love you very much. And I know the girls are grateful you brought them together, but could you sit this one out? Please?" he asked. Delilah 'hmphed' in response. Deidara smiled and pulled back the hair in her ponytail from her neck. He breathed lightly on the nape of her neck, making Delilah take in a sharp breath. Deidara smiled in her neck.

"You promise to sit this out?" he asked in a slightly deeper voice. Delilah closed her eyes, trying to overpower the sensation he was giving her. It wasn't working.

"…yes. I'll sit this out." She said deidara gave her a sweet kiss to the neck before parting.

"Thank you hunny. I love you." He said. Delilah pouted her lips and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go find you a shirt and jeans so we can catch up with mom at the house." She said in a bored tone. Deidara chuckled before following her in a section of clothes.


	45. roni's thoughts

Roni's thoughts

_**Roni's thoughts **_

Roni and the akatsuki leader walk through Manhattan, trying to find another proper store for the leader to go in, apparently the members weren't the only ones that were picky, they obviously learned it from someone. he was probably tired from going from store to store already. his hands were already filled with bags. Roni stared at Pein intently, taking in his features.

'_He is hot…' _came her absent minded thought. His gorgeous orange gaze was enough to melt any woman. His silky orange was just begging to be stroked. Her hands tinged having the urge. Her cerulean gaze led her down to the clothes he was wearing. Nothing Armani can't fix. The black shirt he wore clearly shows he works out quite vigorously, the pants show the same.

'_They also leave too much to the imagination…'_ she thought. Her eyes widened and turned away from him hurriedly. Pein caught her surprised gaze and narrowed his eyes. Roni started to cough vigorously.

"Ms. Roni are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked in almost worried curiosity. He caught her looking at him but she had yet to notice. Then she just looked away, a surprised expression was planted on her face as she started to cough out of nowhere. Roni regained her composure and stood up straight.

"Yes, I'm fine. I...i just choked that's all." Pein narrowed his eyes.

"Off what? You weren't doing anything." Pein asked. She was staring at him, what could've made her….unless…she was thinking something she wasn't supposed to. And by the surprise on her face, they weren't very innocent thoughts. Pein smirked at roni.

'_She's a pervert!'_ he thought shocked when he realized she was looking at his clothes. It didn't much to the imagination in some spots as much others.

'_It seems she has a rather __**over active**__ imagination_.' He thought slyly. Roni walked next to him, raising her golden brow in suspicion.

'_What could he be thinking that he has to smile about?' _She thought to him. Then her eyes started to go wide.

'_Oh my god, he's figured it out. Time to make a distraction.'_ Roni looked around for something, anything to change the subject. Then she found it.

"Hey you wanna try something?" she asked. Pein raised an eyebrow, still smirking at her and the blush she was trying to force down. He nodded the smirk still on his face. Roni brought him to a truck that made him temporarily forget about Roni's _innocent_ thoughts, making her smile to herself. The truck she brought him to had 'SABRETTE' in big navy blue letters. Roni went under the umbrella to see a guy flipping something that looks rather unhealthy.

"Hey ray, how's it going?" roni asked, trying to make conversation. The ray character turned around to see who called him. When he saw it was roni, the dropped his spatula and brought her into his huge embrace.

"'Ey roni! What'sa goin on? 'ow is eberything?" he said in a strong Italian accent. Roni smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh, nothing much, my daughters came back here yesterday. They're with their boyfriends shopping." She said looking up at the menu for today. Ray nodded, then a certain assassin caught his chocolate brown eye. He narrowed his eyes.

"And who is'a this ms roni?" he asked, going up to get a better look at Pein. Pein looked at ray with a confused expression. Roni smiled at the both of tem.

"This is Pein, he my daughters'…employer." Roni said. Ray smiled at Pein then at roni.

"Very nice'a to meet you...Sir.' ray said. Pein nodded. Ray smiled warmly at Pein before returning to his work.

"So, whaddaya want today ms'a roni?" he asked. Roni looked at the menu for a moment.

"I want a big pretzel. And don't forget the mustard." She said, within moments, ray reached in his cart and pulled out two pretzels. Roni handed him the money and gave one to Pein. Pein looked at roni, then at the pretzel.

"What? It's just food. Do I have to explain that it won't bite you again?" she asked. Pein smirked at her then took the pretzel. Roni saw a stoop where she could sit on and took a big, very unlady like bite of her pretzel. Pein stared at her for a moment.

"I gave you that to eat, not to hold and stare Pein, sir." She said before taking another bite. Pein looked at the big soft pretzel. Roni looked at him and took the pretzel away from him. Pein narrowed his eyes at roni, but they widened when she took his face in one hand and held the pretzel in another.

"open." She said. The passer-Byers looked at the potential couple, some in disgust, and some in amusement. Pein looked at roni unsurely then opened his mouth enough to take some pretzel. His chewed unsurely but his eyes soon widened. He gave her a surprised look.

"It's good isn't it?" she said. He nodded; her petite hand went up and down.

'_His face is so soft' _she thought, absently taking her hand away from his chin to touch his face. Pein narrowed his eyes but made no attempt to move her hand or snatch his face away from her touch. He rather liked the way her hand felt against his face, he caught himself leaning against her palm. That was when roni caught herself and snatched away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" she said but trailed off when she stared into his eyes.

"Hey, mommy! Pein-sama!" roni and Pein were teared from their thoughts, looking behind them to see Delilah and the rest of the group, bag galore in their hands. Delilah looked pretty unhappy. Roni narrowed her eyes, going up to her.

"Delilah, what happened?" Delilah just pouted her lip and turned away from her adopted mother. Roni narrowed her eyes but shrugged what ever it is, it can't be that bad. She'd make a mental note to ask her again.

"So, what're you guys doing here?" suki asked curiously. Roni looked at Pein, who looked at her, and then they looked at the group of curious eyes.

"nothing." They said in unison. The akatsuki looked at them suspiciously. Delilah more so than the rest. She looked at deidara and zahara. They shook their heads.

"no." deidara whispered sternly. Delilah crossed her arms and pouted.

"So,I'm guessing you guys are done shopping, me and Pein are too. Let's head back to the house to get some rest, I have something planned tomorrow." Roni said. The guys and girls looked at each other before nodding.

-at the house-

Roni sat in her luxurious room, looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. It seems she tried very hard to get one particular person off her mind.

'What was that today? Why couldn't tear myself away from his gaze?' she thought to herself.

-That's what people do when they like each other...- a voice debated in her head. Roni turned on her side.

'But I can't like him; I've only met him yesterday.'

-True, but it can take minutes to love someone.-

'Whoa, who said anything about love?! I may like him at best, but there is absolutely no type of love involved.' Roni countered.

-So you admit you like him? - Roni turned to her other side.

'I didn't say I liked him…'

-and you didn't say you didn't, but hey, you aren't fooling anyone. We both know you like him. You're just not sure he likes you back.-

'No! That's not true! I don't like him and he doesn't like me! Period. We just met each other, why would I like someone so quickly?'

-didn't I just say something about love and knowing you love someone within minutes?!-

'Okay, okay. If this was true and I wasn't sure he liked me back, what would I do to show him I liked him?'

-find a way to a man's heart. What do men like? - Roni looked at the ceiling again.

'I dunno what men like. How am I supposed to figure it out?' she could almost feel her inner voice roll her eyes.

-you mean to tell me, you can own an assassin corporation but you can't figure out what a man likes? How you've made it this far in life I'll never know. They like sports! All varieties pick one, basketball, baseball, hockey, are you following?!- Roni looked at the ceiling, smirking.

'Oh yeah, why didn't that cross my mind before?'

-Cuz your dense- roni frowned at the ceiling and turned away to face the wall.

'okay, I'm done speaking to you. Thanks for the idea but I'm tired, so goodnight.' And with that, roni went to sleep, dreaming about her big day tomorrow.


	46. getting it through her head

Getting it through her head

_**Getting it through her head.**_

A bang on the door was the first thing the leader heard this mourning. Not one of the brightest things to do to an assassin, especially being that he's not a mourning person. He smirked to himself at his first thought.

'_I am if the person is roni on the side of that door'_ he thought slyly. Then when he realized he thought that, he shook his head clean of them and put on a shirt to answer the door. The door was banged on a couple more times as the leader neared, making him all the more angry. When he got to the door, he snatched open, nearly ripping it off his hinges. It revealed the last person he thought would be there.

"Itachi? What is it?" he said, narrowed eyes in confusion and curiosity. Itachi bowed out of respect before speaking to him.

"My apologies Pein-sama. But Ms. Roni wants you in her office. She says it is urgent. It has something to do with what we're doing today." He said. Pein still had his eyes narrowed but when back inside to get dressed anyway. He got dressed in a pair of dark jeans roni brought him yesterday, and a black button down collared shirt, complete with black shoes. Pein looked at himself in the mirror to see that he looked pretty good in the clothes roni bought him.

'_Pretty __**damn **__good…' _he thought to himself before opening the door to see itachi was dressed in something different as well. His hair was still in his signature low ponytail. He had one a jacket, three red lines on the sides of each arm. Itachi also wore deep blue jeans along with red and black addidas. (But Pein calls them sneakers).

"Ready to go Pein-sama?" itachi asked. Pein nodded and put his hands together as did itachi and poofed up to the pent house. When they got up there, everybody was waiting, all already had on their clothes they brought yesterday.

Deidara on a red shirt that said 'lost my mind, be back in 10 minutes' in white letters and a pair of khaki shorts to match them nicely. He wore white Nike sneakers. Tobi looked extra cute in Yasmina's eyes. He had on a brown shirt also with writing on it saying, 'every good guy has a bad side' in orange letters. The letters weren't meant to mach his mask but he pulled it off rather nicely.

Kisame, (who, throughout this whole trip did not, use any transformation jutsu and walked around as he was, along with zetsu, kimiko and zahara and yami who, has horns and a pointed devil tail. We'll jut say that since there are ninjas in New York. Nobody cares.) Wore a black tank top, showing off muscles to his kimiko quite nicely. Kisame also wore deep blue almost black jeans to match his sneakers. Zetsu (if you read the parentheses on the top you'll know, that he didn't use a transformation jutsu either) shed his Venus fly trap for the time being and wore a white collared lacoste shirt and light blue jeans. Complete with black sneakers.

Sasori wore a grey/black striped sweat shirt and black jeans, white sneakers. Hidan also wore a jacket similar to itachi's but his was white and the stripes were cream colored to match his addidas. Itachi rolled his eyes when he saw him, as did yami. Kakuzu wore a black long sleeved shirt and a white shirt over it, light blue jeans and black and white sneakers. Pein gave the girls an impressed look.

"Good job on the guys' girls, I should've made you all join ages ago." If he wasn't the leader and could kill them without so much as a sweat, the akatsuki would've glared at him. Suddenly as the guys cursed their leader in their mind the elevator in the parted to reveal peins favorite person for the week. The guys' as well as the girls jaw dropped.

"What? Like my outfit?" roni asked, twirling around. Roni had on a white and royal blue jersey daisy duke style, showing off a very fit, firm tummy. Roni had on a pair of shorts, showing off her creamy legs, looking as if they go on forever. And matching royal blue pumps on her petite feet for the finisher. (Sorry for all the girls who don't like the giants, it's the only team coming to mind.) Her golden hair was in a high ponytail, making her look more innocent than she is.

"Ma…you look….adorable." suki said, tilting her head to the side to get a better look. Delilah nodded without her knowledge of doing so.

"Yeah, you pulled a me." Delilah said. Roni chuckled to herself before turning to Pein.

"What about you Pein? Do you like what I'm wearing?" he asked, tilting her head to the side. Pein stood where he was, at a loss for words. Anything he says right now would be too much of an understatement of what his true feelings were. Roni smiled at his silence, taking his hand and going to the elevator. Her back was turned, so roni found the opportunity to smile to herself.

'_You got 'em now.._' her inner voice told her. As she smiled to herself and went in the elevator, it certainly caught a certain pony tailed haired green eyed, terrorists' attention. She looked at her husband with pleading eyes, if she couldn't get them together she was gonna explode. Deidara looked at his wife with a bored look, she wasn't letting this go, no matter how many times he would try to get her off the subject, she wasn't gonna stop until she could get them together. He looked at roni and his leader. Then at Delilah.

"Delilah, why don't we stay in the elevator for a bit?" deidara asked. Delilah narrowed her eyes, but nodded. Delilah told Pein and roni and the rest of the guys they'll catch up when they get to the stadium. Deidara turned to Delilah and took his hands in hers.

"So you're gonna let me bring them together?" she asked hopefully. Deidara sighed and shook his head.

Aw, but why?" she whined jumping up and down. Deidara stopped her and turned her to roni and Pein.

"Do you see anything different about them?" he asked. Delilah narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Then realization finally hit her.

"They're still holing hands!" she yelled, making the workers look at her unsurely. Deidara turned to her and smiled.

"Exactly. They're already falling for each other. They need time to realize it." Delilah whined and turned to her husband.

"But I can make them realize it faster!" she whined again. Deidara sighed and rubbed the rim of his nose. For the first time since he met her, his wife was giving him a migraine. Deidara grabbed her shoulders so she could look at him.

"Delilah, baby, I understand what you're trying to do, and I'm sure if me and the rest of the member let you, you would do a good job in getting you're mother together with your leader. But if you look closely, you can see that they don't need your help. Did anyone force us to be together?" Delilah sighed and forced herself to shake her head.

"Do you know why?" he asked, Delilah shook her head.

"Because we figured it out on our own. Nobody had to tell me I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I figured that out just like I figured out how I loved you the first time I saw you. So, please, from the bottom of my heart. Let your mother know that same feeling. When they realize how much they love one another. You don't have to do it for me, but at least put your mother under consideration." He said. Delilah looked at deidara in utter amazement. Never had he heard him say such things. And make sense. She looked to the exit of e.r industries. Then to her husband. For once, she sighed in defeat.

"I…okay…I'll leave them alone. But only because she is falling by her self and I want her to know the same joy as I did when I met you." She said. Deidara smiled at her, giving her a kiss.

"Okay, let's go to the stadium." She said, grabbing deidara's hand and heading out of elegant roses industries.


	47. football

Football

_**Football**_

Roni and the rest of the akatsuki got out of the E.R limo looking at the giants' stadium. Delilah had already made it to the limo before it left her and deidara. Some of the girls asked what was so important to hold them up but Delilah kept her mouth shut and stared at the potential couple that was Pein and roni at the head to the limo. Roni gave the guys giants jerseys in the car, making them take off their shirts in the limo.

'why do we wear these again?" sasori asked, looking at the jersey he wore. Roni turned to him.

"Because, it shows how much of a fan you are. And you are giants fans." Roni turned away from him and to the akatsuki leader.

'_It's not for him to like anyway…'_ she thought, smirking to herself. Roni again turned to the group.

"Okay, who here knows how football works?" she asked. the girls raised their hands. Roni looked at the girls and pointed tenshi out.

"Hey, ten, why don't you tell the guys how this works while we walk?" roni asked, tenshi nodded and talked as they went to the stadium.

"Well, guys, the object of this game if to grab to ball and take to a fork like object, but you have to get it and run without getting tackled. If you are, the team that's trying to beat the giants gets a point." She explained. (that's how I broke it down). The guys nodded in understanding. Roni smiled at her adopted daughter.

"Thanks sweetie. Now the reason why I chose this game I because there are many instances in which someone from each team gets injured. It looks really cool in slowmo. Any questions?" she asked. Itachi raised his hand.

"so you brought us to watch a game where people kick a ball around at the chance of being hurt by someone twice their size and ruining their career and being embarrassed all so the audience can get their money's worth?" he asked. The girls looked at each other then to roni. Roni smiled at him.

"Yes. That's exactly right. Why?" she asked. Itachi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing. This is my kind of game. And no one gets in trouble?" he asked again. Roni shook her head.

"Not at all." Itachi smirked to himself.

"So what are we waiting for, lets go and see some football." He said. Roni chuckled at him and went to the person in the toll booth.

"Hello may I help you?" the man asked. Roni smiled at the man.

"Yes, I have a reservation under 17?" she said sweetly. The man checked his clip board and smiled up and roni.

"Yes, you the first 17 seats. Here are your tickets and enjoy the game." He said, handing roni 17 tickets. Roni gave every body a ticket, they were ripped at the gate and they took their seats.

"I think this is pretty boring, just watching people throw and run with a ball." Sasori said as he sat next to suki. Suki put an arm around her puppeteer assassin.

"You have to see it, I promise it's gonna get interesting after a while. You understand the concept of the game right?" sasori rolled his eyes but nodded. Suki smiled at him.

"Then you're gonna be singing a totally different tune in about ten minutes." She said as she sat back in her seat.

"Is going to be that exiting?" kakuzu asked, looking at his girlfriend. Tenshi put an arm over his shoulder.

"Trust me when I tell you that even emotionless itachi over there is gonna scream like a maniac." She told him. Kakuzu looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. And a '_yeah right'_ look on his face.

"You willing to bet that?" he asked. Tenshi smirked.

"I can bet any thing when it comes to you." She said. Kakuzu smirked under his cloth.

"Okay, if you lose you have to do whatever pops into my mind for the rest of our stay." He said. Tenshi smiled at him.

"Okay. I'll give him ten minutes." She said. Kakuzu looked at itachi them at his girlfriend and shook her hand.

"Deal…" she said.

-30 minutes later-

The akatsuki was one their feet sheering as the giants made yet another goal. They were sitting down calmly at the beginning of the game but when someone broke out into the wave that was when the calm barrier was broken. Itachi was the first to cheer when he saw someone's leg bend the way it wasn't supposed to, sasori was next and it was the domino effect from their. Tobi shouted only because everyone else shouted. He shouted 'tobi is a good boy' and the crowd ate it up and started shouting his name. It also seems football brought out the inner man in the akatsuki girls, suki screamed like there was no tomorrow as did Delilah, roni and Pein belly flopped each other (you know? When you hit each other with stomachs. I think it's stupid but I see it all the time. It really brings out the beast in people.) And kakuzu took the time out to tell tenshi she lost.

It was now the end of the game and the giants won by a touch down. Roni and the rest of the group went back to their limo, absolutely pumped, talking about the game and how it was so exiting.

"You know, I don't think I'm ready to go home yet. What do you Pein?" roni asked. Pein, put a rubbed his chin in though. It was rather early to go home. And he was way too pumped to sleep.

"I agree, so what do you propose we do about that Miss Roni?" he asked. Roni put a finger to her chin in thought before snapping her fingers.

"I got it. Lets go to dancing." Now Pein wasn't really a fan of dancing, but he was curious on how roni got down on a dance floor. He smirked, and nodded. Roni looked at the rest of the group.

"So, what about it? You guys up for it?" she asked, the guys looked at each other then at roni and cheered.

"Great! But I really have to go home and change. I said I didn't feel like sleeping yet, I said nothing about changing." She said before telling the limo driver to go to elegant rose industries.

-At the buildings-

The girls waited down stairs with the guys for their mother to come back down stairs. The guys saw no reason to get re-dressed so they wore the same attire minus the jerseys. The girls however did change from their casual wear to night wear as soon as they got home.

Delilah, being one of the girls that like to pop out the most wore a purple corset top and a black mini skirt. She finally took the ponytails out her hair, leaving it to fall to the small of her back. Zahara wore a burgundy dress, stopping at the knees. The dress was loose, nonchalantly falling off her shoulders on the top, then its skin tight at the hips.

Tenshi wore a powder blue tube top, a deep blue skirt to the knees, and a slit at the thigh. She wore deep blue shoes to finish it off. Suki wore a cut red tank top, showing off her mid section. Suki, the only one wearing pants, are deep blue. And to finish, she wore some knee high boots. Sasori picked them out for her.

Yami had on a brown dress falling off her shoulders, stopping at her thighs. Itachi picked that one out for her. Daikirai had on a beige v-neck dress, stopping at her belly button. She had black shoes on that hidan picked out for her.

Kimiko wore an orange-red dress, also like daikirai's but daikirai, had on a tube top under it. Kisame made sure of that. Yasmina wore a magenta baby phat shirt and a matching skirt. To complete it, she wore some matching pumps.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Pein asked. Delilah was about to nod when the doors to the elevator in the lobby opened.

"Well, not everybody..." she said. The elevator doors opened to reveal roni. Just like before the foot ball game, the akatsuki members' jaws dropped at the same time. Roni smiled at their reactions. It was, after all, what she was going for. Roni had on a black tube top dress, stopping at her thighs. Her hair was in a half pony tail, some falling out to the small of her back. Her eyes glistened under the lobby lights as every gawked at her, including her daughters. But roni paid them not mind, she looked straight at Pein, going towards him.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, turning around for Pein to see her. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

'_She has to be doing this on purpose. Two days ago she wasn't trying this hard to catch_ _my attention. Although I am very flattered._' He thought smirking to himself. She had been doing this all day, why hadn't he noticed it before?

'_I'm an idiot.' _He thought. Roni looked at Pein and took his silence as that she looked nice. Roni smiled at him. Pein smiles back.

_'Okay, I still hadn't gotten her back from the last time she played with me. I guess it's better late than never' _was his last thought before exiting E.R industries.


	48. a performance

A performance and Roni's power

_**A performance and Roni's power**_

Roni and the rest of the akatsuki jumped out the limo in front of the club. She gave the guys a small smile, well she gave Pein a small smile, the guys she paid no mind to. The guys looked at the long line of men and women eyeing them up and down.

"Well, I already know someone's gonna die by the end of the night." daikirai said, looking at the girls eyeing hidan with a vengeance. If looks could kill, the whole line would burst into flames. Roni looked at all the girls who looked at Pein, a slight twinge anger. Roni wasn't the crazy type to hang on a guy she isn't going out with, but she is the type of girl who doesn't like her territory invaded when she has her eye on something she wants.

'_Hm, maybe daikirai is right.' _She thought, calmly looking at the girls. The guys weren't really fond of the starved wolves to looking at their girlfriends and wife. Roni looked to the beginning of the line and to the body guard. The guard caught her glimpse and smiled. Roni smiled back. This caught Pein's attention. He looked from the body guard to roni. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'_I hope she knows him… for his sake' _he thought. Roni went up to the guard and smiled at him.

"Hey there manny, what's going on?" she thought giving him a five. The manny guy smiled at her.

"Nothing much, hey girls!" he said looking over Roni's shoulder to wave at the girls. The girls waved at him. Manny turned to roni.

"It's nice to see you roni. Have a good night." roni grabbed Pein's hand and grabbed him inside. The girls did the same to the other guys.

The akatsuki guys looked around the club in awe. All the lights were almost mesmerizing as they blinked on and off in different colors. As they were looking around, the group heard Delilah scream. Roni and Pein turned around to see what all the fuss was; they saw Delilah point to something. Roni followed her finger to see what the cause was, and why she had heard it over the music. When roni finally saw what she was pointing at, her eyes widened.

"A karaoke bar!" she squealed. All the girls clapped their hands together. Pein looked at roni with an amused look.

'I'll just dismiss it…' he thought. Roni looked at Pein with eager eyes.

"I'll be right back!" and with that, she ran with inhuman speed to a guy with a headset on his head. She whispered something in his ear; he looked at her and nodded. Roni turned to the girls and pointed them out. The guys with the headset gestured for them to come. Pein tried hard to listen to what roni and the girls said but it was drowned out by the music. Suddenly the music started to fade, the whole club got temporarily dark, except for the stage in the front of the club. Pein narrowed his eyes, along with the rest of the akatsuki guys and went to sit down at the bar. Pein sat down on a stool, his elbows on his knees, his chin resting in his hands, in an almost contemplative manner as he looked at the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have something special for you right now. They were just squeezed in so if their not great, don't be mean. Well, without further ado I introduce to you the elegant roses, singing lady marmalade.

Suddenly the curtain opened to reveal a girl in red lingerie, her back turned, arms outstretched, snapping her fingers. Her tail waved seductively. She looked at over her shoulders at a certain jet black haired, sharingan wielder.

_Where's all my soul sisters_

_Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

Suddenly Pein heard other feminine voices and music start.

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

Yami turned around, the other girls started coming out left and right, all wearing lingerie. They were behind yami, who was slowly going back herself, so tenshi could come up and sing.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

_Gitchi Gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi Gitchi ya ya here (here oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Tenshi went behind yami, who was in back to make room for Delilah who started to sing as the girls danced behind her.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Gitchi Gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi Gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

_Ce soir (Ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Delilah went behind tenshi who was in back. Taking her place now is daikirai.

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta' get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna Gitchi Gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

Suddenly all the girls stared to sing. Pein narrowed his eyes at the extra voice.

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (no ohh)_

Suddenly the feminine voice gets stronger. The girls part so roni can go walk through.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

Roni walked down the steps to Pein, as she said the last word to her verse.

_More… more… more_

The girls also started to walk down the stairs from the stage, tenshi walked to kakuzu, grabbing the collar of his shirt roughly,

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

Yami walked to itachi, wrapping her arms around his neck

_Living a gray flannel life_

Roni rubbed peins chest up and down, looking him in the eyes, biting her lip seductively before singing.

_But when he turns off to sleep, bad memories keep_

The girls step back away from their men as they all sang In unison, dancing as if they'd rehearsed for months, dancing seductively.

_More… more… more_

The people moved away, making way for them_._

_Gitchi Gitchi ya ya da da (da da)_

_Gitchi Gitchi ya ya here (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir (Ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir (Ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

The girls did their final pose

_Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes_

Everybody in the club erupted in applause, yelling and screaming how much they wanted an encore. The akatsuki girls turned to their boyfriends (and husband) and ran in their arms. The guys were completely shocked at what they had just seen. Delilah broke away from deidara and smiled at his dazed expression.

"So? What did ya think?" she asked. Deidara closed his mouth and looked at Delilah.

"I think we need to leave." He whispered. Delilah narrowed her eyes, not getting what he was saying. Deidara gave her a 'I am gonna so violate you in so many ways' look Delilah smirked.

"Let me go get dressed." She whispered. The girls looked at roni with pleading looks. Apparently their guys gave them the same glances. Roni looked to Pein, then to the girls and nodded. They immediately went in back and changed. Deidara and the rest of the guys grabbed the girls and headed to the exit.

"Change my sheets when you're done!" roni yelled. The guys put their thumbs up, not looking back to see her and Pein chuckle. Roni turned to Pein with a smile on her face.

"So, did you like the performance?" roni asked, as the leaned against the bar. Pein smirked chuckling.

"Yes. very much so." He told her. Roni narrowed her eyes but shook the thought she had in her head away. She turned to the bartender and ordered a long island iced tea. Pein narrowed his eyes when he saw how big the glass was. Roni took a sip before turning to Pein.

"You want some? I saw you eyeing it." She said. Pein put his hands up in a dismissive manner (she's still in lingerie by the way). He watched as roni practically inhaled the drink, now on her second. Pein raised his eyebrow.

'_Impressive mouth work…_' he thought. His eyes widened at his own perverse thoughts. Roni raised one golden eyebrow as she was drinking her already halfway gone drink. She saw how his eyes widened.

'Oooh, someone's thinkin naughty…' she sang in her head. Even though she had only drank tree drinks, she could feel her head get kind of light. Roni tried to blink the blurriness out her eyes, but it was becoming harder and harder to contain. She looked at Pein and who could possibly be his twin next him.

"Pein-sama, how many drinks did I have." Pein looked at the amount of glasses on her side of the bar table

"Counting the one you have in your hand…about eleven." He said, smirking at her drunken form in amusement. Roni narrowed her eyes at him then at the drinks on her table. She tried blinking, trying to get the entire blur out her eyes.

"You sure? Cuz I see a whole lot more then just eleven." She said. Pein chuckled at her.

Okay, think it's time to stop for the night." he said, taking the last drink (it was a different one) out her hand and placing it by him. Roni narrowed her eyes and tried to snatch the glass back but Pein caught it.

"Hey, I know when to stop and nows not the damn time! Give me my drink!" she shouted, making a scene. This particularly huge guy, who probably weights more than about every akatsuki the leader ever had, came to Roni's aid, looking at her with a certain stare Pein didn't think he was too fond of.

"is this guy bothering' you darling?" he asked, in a deep sultry voice. Roni turned to the man, looking him up and down rather snobbishly, before turning and trying to grab the drink from peins hand.

"c'mon, I won't drink it. I just want a closer look at it." Came her drunken lie. Pein held his lips between is teeth in a desperate attempt to stop him from bursting out laughing. The huge man did not like being ignored and snatched roni, making him look at her. Roni looked at him huge hand on her petite shoulder, then back up at the man.

"Now I don't know who you think you are bitch but you don't ignore Gus do you hear me?!" he yelled. Roni calmed down and grabbed Gus' huge, callused hand in her own petite. The akatsuki watched on as roni looked up at the man who must weight at least 100,000,000 pounds more than her. Roni traced her hand up his arm and over his chest. Suddenly she lifted _**lifted!! **_this huge man over her head and threw him across the room. Gus went through the wall, making debris and such fall over him. roni looked to where he threw the man then to a wide eyed, jaw dropped Pein, who had no problem showing his emotions.

"Can I have my drink now?" she asked. 


	49. almost and pein's thoughts

_**Almost and Pein's thoughts**_

Pein wrapped his arm around Roni's waist in a desperate attempt to keep her up and walking. You see, after roni threw that mast radon of a man through the wall of the club, she was kicked out. You would think she would be going home, you'd think she'd have enough and drink herself into a coma, right?

Wrong, roni went to the bar across the street and challenged nearly half the bar to a contest to see who could down the most beer or any thing else the place had to offer. Pein looked down at the petite woman at the side of his eye.

'_Surely she cannot be human. That much alcohol would have given her poisoning by now.' _ He thought as he picked her up in his arms bridal style. Roni leaned on his chest, seemingly asleep, but her eyes were just closed. Pein watched her as he was in the elevator going up to the penthouse.

'_She looks like a child…_' he thought as his arms totally engulfed her in his arms. She looked so innocent. So sweet. Too bad he could label her as such. Not after what he saw tonight. He wondered what else this small, woman could do. Pein made it to Roni's bed and put her down. He watched as the angel straight from heaven just. Without a care in the world, totally forgetting her eyes were closed, he spoke to her.

"Such power in a woman barley making it five feet in height. You've peaked my curiosity ms roni. It's too bad I have to leave soon." He told her, tucking her in her sheets. Pein turned away from the woman, and headed to the elevator when roni spoke.

"You don't have to leave tonight." Pein eyes narrowed, turning to roni, who was now standing face to face with him, wide awake, though still drunk as ever. Pein looked down at the blonde haired beauty, knowing exactly what she meant by that. Pein sighed. Here she was, offering her self to him and he couldn't do anything about it.

'I'm getting soft.' He told himself silently.

"Roni, you're drunk and not in your right mind, why don't you rest and-" Pein was soon cut off when roni grabbed a hand full of orange locks and smashed her lips onto his. Roni knew he was going to decline her and took drunken action. And for a split second, Pein lost his sanity.

'_You know she is drunk, if you do something, it's not like she'll remember…_' a voice debated as roni slammed him into the nearest wall. Pein grunted from the impact, he liked the way she took charge.

'_Pein if you have any shred of dignity in you, you won't take advantage if this woman_.' Another voice said, trying to talk sense into him as he picked roni up, slamming her onto the queen sized bed.

'_Pein, she's drunk, she doesn't know what she's doing, if you d this, you'll regret it in the mourning, and possibly the rest of your life.' _Said another voice.

'_But that's the mourning. He'll worry about it then. Now's the time for fun.' _Said yet another voice in his head. Pein broke away from her lips, starting at her neck as his hands move all around her body, getting to the goal, her bra.

'Pein, you said yourself you liked her, if you do this she'll forget. Don't you want her to remember this? You should do this when she's sober; you know she likes you already. Just get off and leave while you still can…' said the last voice. And that was the voice that made Pein stop what he was doing. Roni looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked dazedly. Pein shook his head, getting off the bed.

"I can't do this. I'd be taking advantage of you." Roni narrowed her eyes and went to Pein before he went in the elevator, and down to his room.

"No, you wouldn't. I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't want It." she told his, her lips pouted out slightly, reminding him of Delilah. Pein shook his head as roni narrowed her eyes, looking at him as if she were a child who was denied something.

"You only kissed me because you're drunk. I highly doubt you'd do any of this if you were sober. Why don't you just go to bed." Roni narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms in a childish manner.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep." Pein shrugged his shoulders.

"Then stay up. I still won't sleep with you."

'Although it is a very tempting offer, her standing here with her power blue lingerie. –Sigh- why do I have to have a conscious now?' he thought, inwardly groaning. Roni grabbed his shoulders, giving him a pleading look.

"Aw, but you want to, I can see it in your eyes. Don't you want to sleep with me?" she asked in somewhat of a baby voice.

"Oh, so many positions run through my mind as we speak. Sweetie, you have no idea the things I could do to you. But I am a man with pride. I may take advantage of the people I use for my own benefit, but I'm not going to take advantage of you. I'm sorry ms roni. Goodnight." He said. And with that, Pein left. Roni stood, in lingerie, utterly unsatisfied and dumfounded. If she was sober, she would think that was the sweetest thing in the world, but now, she if a hair away from going into a drunken rage. She yelled in frustration, jumping on her bed, punching her pillows. The feathers flying everywhere.

-Meanwhile-

There is a man in his room staring up at his ceiling, listening to roni frustrated yells and screamed, mildly tempted to go back up and finish what she started. But he couldn't. he'd wait for the right time, now was not it. For now, Pein thought back on the words he just said up there to her.

_I may take advantage of the people I use for my own benefit, but I'm not going to take advantage of you._

What was that supposed to mean, he thought to himself. Did it mean liked her more than he thought? Was this more than just a crush? It seemed so. He had never said anything like that to anyone before.

'_Why do I have these feelings now?'_ he thought, narrowing his piercing orange eyes, looking at the ceiling as if it would give him the answer.

_'Because you're getting used to the feeling she gives you. Have you not yet noticed? If this were any other girl, you would've_ taken _them already.'_ One side of him thought.

'_She isn't like any other girl though. She's different. She's smart, independent and almost nauseatingly sexy. Oh how I wish all_ _of_ _you would mind your own business sometimes and leave me alone.'_ He thought angrily. If it wasn't for that last thought, roni would've got her drunken request.

'_Because you are our business. Do you think you'd own the akatsuki if we weren't here.' _All five thoughts said in unison.

'_I suppose not. And I guess I did the right thing when I left.'_

'_Because you like and respect roni too much as a person and we know you want her, but not like this.'_

Pein turned to his side.

'_Do you think she'll forgive me? I think I should make it up to her for taking advantage of her **almost.'**_

'_Just do what she asks of you. You don't have to hang onto her like a lost puppy, just do the small things.'_ One voice said. Pein gave a thoughtful look to the wall before turning back to the ceiling.

'_You think that'll make her happy?'_

'_Sure. But we can't think of this a little more tomorrow. Now's the time to sleep.'_ And with that, Pein's eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep.


	50. the villain awards

The villain awards

_**The villain awards**_

Roni woke up the next mourning, rubbing her head at the massive headache that just assailed her. She closed her eyes tighter, holding one side of her head.

'Ugh…I'll be happy if I never see another long island iced tea in my life…' she thought groggily. Suddenly she heard someone knock on her door. She flinched, but answered.

"Oi. Come in…" she said, lying back on her bed. The door opened to reveal Delilah.

"Hey ma! I just came to say good…" she stopped when she saw her mother's room. Something obviously went wrong yesterday, and it seems she took it out on her pillows. Feathers were everywhere.

'_Well at least it wasn't a person that was ripped limb from limb by her…' _Delilah thought, shivering almost at the last time someone got her angry. She went up to her mother sitting on her bed. Delilah watched as her mother lay on her bed, rubbing her temples in a desperate attempt to silence her headache. Roni opened one eye to look at Delilah, narrowing it when the blurriness went away.

"Delilah…have you gone to war without me knowing? Or did deidara beat you, causing those small bruises on your neck and chest." Roni said slyly. Delilah looked down, noticing the bruises her mother was talking about.

'_Why didn't I cover these up before I got up here?' _she thought.

'_You wouldn't have to cover them if deidara and those…magical hands…didn't inflict these on you…'_ another voice said.

"Oh these? They're nothing. What the hell happened to you?" Delilah asked, looking at her mother's contorted pained face.

"Well, from the little pieces of memory I have, I see me in a contest. And some huge man ended up in going through a wall afterwards. And I woke up." Roni explained. Delilah nodded in understanding, although some parts she didn't really comprehend.

"Delilah, I don't mean to be rude, and it's not like I don't want your company, but why are you here." Delilah stood up and pulled out what looked like an invitation out her pocket.

"I was going through your mail and I saw this. I didn't wanna open it until you saw it." roni took it and looked at what was indeed an invitation. It was this black card, a gold bow wrapped over it. Roni opened the letter reading what it said.

_To Miss Roni:_

_You are cordially invited to attend the 35 annual villain awards._

_You have been nominated as most successful villainess of the year. We would be most delighted if you were to join us on this special evening._

_On the forth of July at merri wood mansion (it is secluded of course)_

_We hope to see you there…_

Roni looked at Delilah, who read over her shoulder looking as if she wanted to burst.

"Oh my god! I have to go and tell everybody." Delilah was about to run out the room when roni grabbed her arm. Roni was the only one that could ever catch Delilah (she's also immune to the puppy pout set).

"You don't have to tell them. I'm not going." Roni said, lying back down on her bed. Delilah pouted at her mother.

"Aw, why?" she asked.

"Because I know there's a certain someone that's going to be there as well." Roni growled. Delilah rolled her eyes. Still with this old feud? This had been going on for years with her and her older sister. They still hadn't settled their differences? Delilah put a hand on Roni's shoulder. Roni looked up at her daughter.

"Now ma, I know you don't want to hear me, of all people lecture you about ignorance. So I won't. But we have to go. We can just stay away from her. It's not like she'll beat you. She never beats you in anything. C'mon, let's just go and have fun." Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't go. I don't have anything I want to wear and I don't have anyone to go with." As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a certain akatsuki assassin. Delilah looked at roni who stared at Pein like he was a piece of meat.

'Oh how I wish I could just get them together now. But I promised dei I wouldn't…. but he said nothing about me hinting them.' She thought evilly. Before roni could stop her, Delilah snatched the award invitation out Roni's hand and ran towards Pein like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly roni shook the perverse thoughts she had for Pein and ran behind Delilah, tackling her on the floor, knocking the invite out her hand. Pein raised a curious eye brown at them both, then to the elegant paper that lay in front of him. Pein bend down and picked it up, reading it. Roni was already closing off Delilah's air supply. Delilah gasped and gargled as roni slowly crushed her windpipe. If she lives through this, she knows she'll never do it again.

"Awards eh?" he said. He bent down to Roni's level so they were face to face, seemingly oblivious to her straddling Delilah.

"This seems like very nice. I hear you don't want to go?" he asked.

"She-gasps- says she doesn't….-gasps- want to." Delilah croaked. Pein looked down at her then to roni.

"Well, if you don't have anyone to go with, I would be happy to oblige you Miss roni." He told her.

"Really?" she said. Pein nodded. Roni immediately let go of Delilah's neck. Delilah shot up into a sitting position and gasped for much needed air. Pein helped roni up. They stared at each other for what seemed like the longest minute of their lives. That was until roni spoke.

"Well, I guess I have to go shopping for something to wear." She told him. Roni looked down at Delilah.

"C'mon Delilah, I didn't even choke you that hard." Delilah gave her a surprised look as she rubbed her sore throat.

"You almost crushed my wind pipe!" she said in a raspy voice. Roni rolled her eyes.

"it's nothing a cough drop can't fix, now go and tell the girls we're going shopping. " Delilah got up heading towards the elevator, coughing as she got in. roni looked at Pein.

"Well, I guess I have to down and take a shower to go shopping. I'll se you later." Pein nodded and bowed before he exited. Roni watched as he left, tilting her head to the side before she left to take a shower.


	51. opening up

Opening up

_**Opening up**_

Roni was currently waiting for the girls to say goodbye to their men before they went to the hair salon. They were gonna have a girl's day out. Finally after forever and a day later, they finally said they'll see them later.

"C'mon wrap it up! We don't have all day!" roni said in unison with someone else. Roni looked to Pein, smiling his way. Daikirai turned to retort to her mother but stopped as she saw her mother. She tapped hidan on his shoulder, pointing to the potential couple. Hidan smirked to each other.

"They're getting close." Hidan said. Daikirai smirked.

The girls stopped hugging their boyfriends (and husband) to look as the couple couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Hey ma!" roni looked to tenshi.

"_Wrap it up! We don't have all day" _she mocked. Roni narrowed her eyes into small slits at her daughter. The girls laughed at tenshi's impression.

"Ok, I guess I deserve that. I'll see you later Pein-sama." She said. Pein nodded and turned to the guys, gesturing for them to follow him.

"Goodbye Miss Roni." He told her. And with that, the guys and girls went their separate ways.

-Three hours later.-

After a good thirty minutes of frantically picking out clothes, the girls finally made it to the salon. They were under the dryer, in silence. This was not to Roni's liking. Her girls would only stay this quiet if they something on their minds. The other women in the salons could sense the tension. Not being one to stay silent for too long, roni speaks.

"Okay…what's the problem?" she asked. The girls looked to the side to their mother.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do I have stupid imbedded on my forehead? You all have something on your minds. Say something or I'll ask jade." (Who i totally forgot by the way). Roni said, flipping a page of her magazine casually.

The girls remained quiet.

"Very well. Jade, come and sit on mommy's lap." Roni said in a motherly tone. Jade got up from her seat across from the girls, holding her hands out for roni to pick her up. Roni obliged and sat her down.

"Can you tell mommy what's going on?" she asked. Jade looked at the girls, who gave her pleading looks. Then to her mother.

"Mommy can I ashk you a queshin?" she asked. Roni narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"You can tell mommy anything you want." The girls rolled their eyes.

"Do you like pein-shama?" she asked in an adorable voice. Roni smiled at her.

"As a friend. Yes I do." Jade smiled at her, going into her grown mood.

"Mommy, jush 'cause I'm tree, don't mean I'm dumb. Tachi and everybody told me you do. Why don't you admit it?" she asked, swinging her legs. Roni narrowed her eyes at the three year old assassin. She then looked at her daughters.

"Everybody told you I do huh? You wanna explain what else they say?" jade nodded vigorously.

"Oh they says lotsa things! They say things about you and pein-shama. 'Lilah was gonna get you guys together but uncle dei-dei said no. yami and dai-dai says that it sexual frustration and uncle 'same and uncle sori say they don't care." Roni looked at jade, listening intently to her explanation intently.

'_I didn't like sasori and kisame anyway. Creepy shark and doll man.'_ She thought as she pouted. The girls looked as jade spilled whatever they kept secret with excruciating details.

'_I so need to give her a lesson on secrets.'_ Yami thought. Roni looked at the girls, who tried to hide their faces and shove their faces in the magazines they picked up. Some whistled loudly.

"So you guys think I like him that much? Jade covers your ears." Jade covered her ears and sang a song on her mind. Roni looked at daikirai.

"Sexual frustration?" daikirai shoved her face in her magazine more.

"Tenshi said it too!" she mumbled. Tenshi looked at daikirai.

"Wha- me?!...ma you know I wouldn't say that to you."

"Yes this is true. But I know you have no problem saying it _about_ Me." roni countered. Tenshi glared at daikirai, the sudden feeling to cut her came to mind.

"Ma. We know you like him. And looking at him like you did was a dead give away." Yasmina said. The salon woman took roni out her dryer, the girls following moments later. Roni sat in the chair watching as the woman worked.

"Okay, I suppose I shouldn't hide it anymore. I do like him." roni said honestly. If she was gonna tell anybody, she might as well tell the ten people she trusts most in the world.

"Then tell him. You know he likes you. Just say something about him." Delilah exclaimed. She didn't know how long it would take until roni said something. Everyday was a struggle. And everyday deidara told her no. she understood where he was coming from and tried her best to not say anything to her leader, but it was getting frightfully hard.

"I don't think I can…" roni mumbled. She put her head down. The girls looked at her mother in curiosity.

"Why not?" she asked in unison. Roni sighed.

"Because…I'm…I'm scared." She said. The girls' eyes' widened. Roni was the bravest woman they knew. They all have a respect that can't be surpassed for her. They couldn't believe what they heard. Scared? Roni? What did Pein do to her?

"You mean to tell me you can go against a small army….but you can't tell a guy you like him?" suki asked. Roni looked at her.

"This is different. Yeah, I can assassinate someone without a second thought but…you know when you see a guy and he just has that effect on you?" roni asked. the girls looked at her thoughtfully. They knew exactly what she was talking about but let her continue.

"Dei did that to me..."

"Yeah, it took a while but itachi had that effect on me…"

"Kakuzu can do things to a girl..."

"So can zetsu..."

"I knew I wanted to be with hidan when I first saw him."

"I guess the same goes with me and sasori…"

"I know that effect all too well. Tobi does thing to me when I'm alone. Yeah he's a goof ball but with time he really grew on me."

"Yeah, kisame does things to me. I can't explain it…"

The girls sat back in their seats as they thought about their guys.

"Well yeah, that's the effect. That feeling when you see him. How he stays on your mind, even when you're looking right at him. When he enters a room with that powerful stride. The way he looks at me, it makes me melt when he stares at me with that piercing looks. It sends shivers up my spine." Roni smirked to herself. Delilah looked at her mother.

"You know, I never told anybody this but I always wanted a guy that would move the hair out of my eyes before kissing me, of hold my hand as we walk through the mall to make all the girls jealous. I wanted a guy like that. But deidara's the kind of guy that would kill for his woman, the kind of guy I could go to crying, my makeup pouring down my face, my hair a mess and I'd go up to him. And he'd hold my face and look into my eyes and say: "who do I have to murder?" i was taught to stay away from guys like that. Their nothing but trouble and they'll just use you and break your heart. But with deidara…I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame. And I love every minute of it. To think I could be living my life with a goody two shoes. I know you'll find that same happiness if you go with Pein mommy. I can already see it." roni looked at her daughter in utter fascination. Delilah didn't cross her as the type to like a sweet guy.

"But you and deidara clicked from the first time you saw him." zahara said. Delilah nodded.

"Yes. But I wanted the guy that all girls wanted. But when I saw dei, I just…I loved him. Although this happened to everyone here, before my help of course, everyone was in denial, saying they didn't like the guys; yami was the only one who made that abundantly clear." Yami smirked and the girls laughed at her.

"Now, I'm in love with the man I hated. I don't know why, I just hated itachi." Daikirai looked at yami.

"This reminds me. Jade said something about you sleeping and making weird noises. Jade cover your ears." Daikirai said. Jade covered her ears and sang again.

"What were those weird noises?" roni looked at her daughter, narrowing her eyebrows.

Yami groaned before answering. "Ugh...This was moans okay! Happy?! It doesn't matter anymore. I'm with the guy." Kimiko chuckled at her.

"It may not matter anymore but it's not like you like him enough to…well…you know...With itachi." Yami looked at her, surprise on her face.

"And how do you know that?" she asked.

"Like kisame, I am a shark demon yami. This gives me the ability to smell certain things, fear for example. Itachi's scent would all over you. Arousal to be more precise. And I don't smell any on you. Which means, well, do you want me to finish?" yami waved her hands.

"I thought as much..." kimiko said, reading her magazine. Yami glared at kimiko as the girls laughed at her. The hair dresser put the finishing touches on the girls and roni paid her and the rest of the girls with a tip.

"Okay, I guess we should go home and get ready for tomorrow." roni said. The girls nodded and called a cab, heading to elegant rose industries.


	52. Roxy

villains

_**Roxy**_

_**I usually don't write memos but I would like to tell you all that they're will be as massive crossover in this chapter. My sister thought it would funny. I was a bit skeptical until I got a few ideas. Oh! And shout out to miss bluewolf963. I love her reviews. I would shout out other people, but it's anonymous. Well that's all I have to tell you for now. Enjoy! **_

Delilah and the rest of the girls waited downstairs for their mother and the guys. Delilah tapped her stiletto impatiently, daikirai looked at her watch.

"C'mon guys hurry up we don't have all day. If I miss the buffet I'm gonna blow up every one of you." Delilah yelled. Deidara came down stairs, waving her off, his eyes closed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch…we'll…get there." He trailed off as he looked at his wife. His train off thought disintegrated when he opened his eyes. There aren't many times that Delilah is more beautiful that she's supposed to be.

Now was one of those times.

Delilah wore this gorgeous pure white dress. It was a halter top that stopped after the valley of her breasts. It was slanted, long on one side, but showed her beautiful tanned thigh on the other. Deidara looked to her face, from her glittered pursed lips to the beautiful flowers she wore in her hair. It was a half ponytail, perched on the back of her head; white flowers lay on both sides. Her whole head was covered in golden blonde curls. Deidara smiled at her, walked towards her.

"Hunny, if you get anymore beautiful, I'll be forced to lock you up somewhere." He told her. Delilah's glares softened at her husband, as she took his outfit in.

Deidara's hair was out of the usual ponytail, and lay on the small of his back. His pushed his hair out his eye so the world could see the other cerulean blue. He wore a black tuxedo that hugged his broad shoulders and chest, Delilah trail off into thoughts she shouldn't right now.

"Hey…" deidara and Delilah looked to sasori who was making his way down the stairs.

"Get a room." He said. Suki looked at her puppeteer as he got down stairs he was also wearing a black tuxedo. His black hair was slicked back, making him look all the more irresistible. The went and stood next to the gun wielding maniac that was suki. Suki gave him a smile before turning away from him. Sasori took her in for a moment.

Suki wore a black halter top gown, stopping at the valley of her breasts. They were held together by a black strap. The dress was opened on the sides, stopping at her waist. Those were also held by straps. Sasori smirked at her. Suki caught the look sasori was giving her, and raised an eyebrow.

"You lost something over here?" she asked playfully. Sasori smirked at her.

"Yes. It seems I've misplaced it right up there.." he said, reaching for something he wasn't supposed to. Suki's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before slapping his hand away.

"You naughty boy." She whispered. Deidara rolled his eyes at the couple.

"And I need a room…" he muttered to Delilah.

"You still do." Everybody looked to hidan and kakuzu and hidan who came down the stairs.

Daikirai and tenshi looked at a hungry woman starved as they're men came down stairs. They all looked at the guys coming down stairs. Tenshi narrowed her eyes.

"Why is everyone wearing a black tuxedo?" she asked looking at the guys. They all looked at each other then to tenshi and shrugged in an 'I dunno' gesture. Tenshi rolled her eyes.

"You guys really need to step out the box." Daikirai said looking at her jashin worshiper. Hidan looked at daikirai, smirking.

"You're one to talk, why is everyone, wearing a halter top? The only thing different are the colors." Hidan countered. Yami rolled her eyes.

"Well at least we all didn't get the same color. Man, you really DO need to step out the box." She said.

Daikirai wore a peach gown, a white belt around her waist. Her shoes were also white. Hidan thought her dress left too much to the imagination, but he liked the way it showed off her curves. The pervert. Her red locks flowed over her shoulder, slightly covering the cleavage, that one also made hidan happy. He didn't want to have to kill anyone for looking at something they weren't supposed to.

Tenshi wore an indigo blue dress, stopping at mind thigh, making her legs look longer than they are. She wore her hair in loose curls, letting them fall at her shoulders and to the small of her back slightly. Kakuzu was pleased in her attire for the night; she could tell by the way he was eyeing her.

"Calm down big boy." Tenshi whispered.

"Yeah, we didn't leave yet and you're ripping off her clothes with your eyes." Everybody looked to kisame; itachi and zetsu also coming down the stairs. Kimiko certainly caught kisame's eye as he kimiko's.

Kimiko wore a red silk gown (which brought out the blue in her skin nicely) halter string top. This stopped at her belly button, but was pulled together by a series of diamond straps stopping above her belly button. She was the only one in plain curls.

"You're probably gonna have to wear that dress everyday until we leave." Kisame whispered in her ear, kimiko smirked at him. He didn't t look too bad in his tuxedo either. Yasmina smiled at the couple but someone caught her attention almost making her catch whiplash.

"Oh. My. God" she said as she seen tobi come from the top of the stairs. Everyone's jaw was on the floor.

"I don't know how you got tobi in a tux but I'm very grateful for it." Yasmina said when tobi slid down the stairs and next to yasmina. While everyone was talking tobi slid his mask to the side to wink yasmina, making her melt where she stood.

Yasmina wore a deep purple halter top; gems were placed on the rim of it. She had her hair up, curls fell to her face.

"Tobi likes." He whispered in that deep voice yasmina loves so much. Yasmina smirked at him.

"If you like what you see now, wait till we get home." She whispered. Yami looked at itachi; she loved the way his hair fell over his shoulders and out that damn godforsaken ponytail.

"I don't know how they talked you in wearing the same tuxedo, but I'm glad they did." Yami commented. Itachi looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And I would like to thank the person who talked you into wearing that dress." Itachi said back. Yami smiled at him.

Yami wore a yellow halter top, the opening stopping at the valley of her breasts, her hair was in loose curls, her bangs hid her horns slightly, making her look normal, aside from the tail.

"Wow, everybody looks so gorgeous. Delilah and deidara even took out their ponytails for the occasion." Zahara commented. Zetsu looked at her with a smirk.

"Yeah, everyone looks nice, but they have nothing on you baby." He said. If zahara were that kind of girl, she'd blush at his comment.

Zahara wore a brown strapless dress; diamonds were sewn in the ridges of the bust, making it shine out more than the other dresses. She wore her hair in cornrows in the front, her hair bone straight in the back. Zahara looked at zetsu, she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey zetsu? What's different about you?" she asked. Zetsu looked at her with the same looked then gave her a knowing look.

"I took off the trap." He stated simply. Zahara looked at him.

"You can take it off?"

Zetsu nodded.

"I didn't know that." She said. Zetsu shrugged.

"You didn't ask." Zahara narrowed her eye, and then turned to see Pein come down stairs all the girls looked at him, jaws on the floor.

'I love my boyfriend, I love my boyfriend…' they thought in their head. There stood the most scrumptious specimen of man they ever did see (besides their boyfriends and husband).

Pein wore a black tuxedo like the rest of the guys, but he wore a red silk shirt under his blazer, while the guys wore white under theirs. His normally spiked hair was slicked back, showing off the piercing orange gaze he sent to everyone in the lobby. On his feet he wore these cute cherry red alligator shoes. Pein didn't pay any mind to the girls; he was currently looking for a blue-eyed blonde haired woman who had yet to show her face.

"Where is roni?" he asked, half for curiosity, and the other half because he wanted to see what she was wearing. His curiosity was soon cured when the elevator opened (don't ask. I don't know why everyone took the stairs). This time the guys jaws dropped-- including itachi's but only a little bit and yami was the only one who saw it.—as roni came out the elevator.

"You called Pein-sama?" she asked.

Roni wore a strapless lavender gown. The dress pooled down to her feet but her lavender shoes kept them from hitting the floor. A slit ran up her leg, stopping at mid thigh. There was a v shaped opening in the middle of her gown showing off enough to show off cleavage, but not enough for them to fall out. Pein took in her face. The natural blush made her creamy skin look extravagant. And the light shade of mascara brought out her piercing blue eyes. Her golden locks were in curls, like most of the girls but for some reason Pein thought she looked better in them. On both sides of her head were two diamond clamps, pulling the curls back. Pein guessed those were only for special occasions. Roni smiled at everyone's expression, which was what she was going for. But to make sure she asked anyway.

"How do I look?" roni asked striking a pose. The guys averted their eyes to look at their girl friends and headed towards the limo. Roni saw Pein's shocked face and smiled.

'I thought as much.' Pein walked up to her and grabbed her hand, walking with her out of the lobby.

"You look divine." He whispered. Now there are only a handful of times roni, cold hearted assassin, criminal boss, and ruthless leader is caught off guard,

Now was one of those times

Pein only said it to see what Roni's reaction would be, but he never thought in a million years that she would blush at his comment. Her blush spread across her elegant face like a wild fire, covering her nose and cheeks as if she were caught in the cold. Pein had to turn his head to keep from smiling. It's not like he has a problem smirking or smiling at roni, but there was a certain group of people there he didn't want to show emotions in front of. Roni narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off; he was supposed to be emotionless after all.

Then after that thought, roni and the rest of the akatsuki headed to merri wood manor.

-At the manor-

The first thing the akatsuki (and roni) saw was flashing lights. Roni narrowed her eyes at the paparazzi. The limo stopped in front of the small city and a half that was merri wood manor. The group got out only to be met by the blinding flashes of cameras.

"How they hide this, I don't thing I want to comprehend." Suki said narrowing her eyes from the camera lights. Everybody nodded their heads. As the guys and girls got to the mansion steps to be met by a particular demon. Roni smiled when she got up the stairs to greet him.

"Naraku! (I thought he deserved to be here) how are you doing?!" she said after she broke her embrace. The red eyed spider demon smiled at her, his fangs glistening.

"Naraku, this is my daughters' employer, Pein." Naraku looked down at Pein and smirked.

"Very nice to meet you Pein-san." Pein gave a nod.

"I'm well my dear, I see you brought your daughters, hello ladies." He said. Some akatsuki guys narrowed their eyes at this guy. They saw something about him, something made of pure evil. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he came and pulled yami into a friendly embrace.

'_Okay, even I was good at some point. This man looks as if he was evil from the get-go.'_ Itachi thought as his hold on yami's waist tightened, as did his hold on jade's hand. Yami's eyes narrowed as she looked at itachi.

"Its okay itachi, we're all here to relax, we all go back to work tomorrow." she whispered. Itachi's mouth twitched, trying not to smirk. As naraku talked to jade, roni saw him tense then relax.

"Um, I'll see you later on roni." And with that, he left to talk to someone else. Roni narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off.

"Wonder what's gotten into him." she whispered to Pein, suddenly her gaze turned to another demon, this time he was silver haired.

"Sesshomaru!" roni called. He was talking to a woman. His golden eyes looked around the room then to roni. Everybody looked at him.

"Man, she knows everyone." Deidara whispered to Delilah. The sesshomaru guy made his way over to the group, holding the woman's hand.

"Miss Roni. How nice of you to come." He said in a stoic, almost deathly calm voice. Roni smiled at him, then to the woman.

"it's nice to be here. you know my daughters." sesshomaru looked to the women, giving a nod. the girls waved back.

"and this is my friend pein." she introduced. sesshomaru nodded to pein, who nodded back. roni's eyes then layed on the woman he was with.

"Hello I'm roni, sesshomarus friend." She said, shaking the woman's hand. She smiled, also showing fangs.

"I'm kaze, sesshomaru's wife." She said. Roni's eyes widened as she looked.

"Wife?! Sesshomaru I'm crushed. How come I wasn't invited to the wedding? How come I didn't know?!" she asked.

"Trust me Miss Roni; it caught me by surprise just like it's caught you. (you have to read my dreaming of you story to know what I'm talking about)" She said. Roni narrowed her eyes. She didn't quite get it. But there was one thing roni wasn't, and that's nosy. Unlike her daughters.

Who made it clear to everyone in the criminal ball.

"What do you mean you didn't know? Like did he just not tell you you weren't married?" Kaze looked at sesshomaru and smiled.

"You could say that. I woke up the next mourning and found out. It was around the same time I found out I was pregnant." She said.

"Wow. That would just be scary. But I don't see a ring. How did you know you were married?" Delilah asked. Kaze smiled at sesshomaru again. She pulled her hair ack and turned to the girls and guys. The whole akatsuki looked at kaze's neck then to sesshomaru.

"It's a mating mark. It basically says that I'm his." The girls narrowed their eyes.

"And you just took it like that?" kaze smirked. The looked at sesshomaru yet again. Although it was barley audible, itachi (who was the only one) heard sesshomaru give a sigh and pull his hair back to take a look at his mating mark.

"It was tricky to put it there but I found a way to bite him." sesshomaru smirked.

"It got us our second child in the process." He said, finally talking. Kaze's eyes widened as she hit him playfully. Suddenly they heard the sound of 'mommy' come from another room. Kaze and sesshomaru turned in time to catch a boy and a girl.

"awwwwww." The girls sighed. Delilah looked at deidara.

"Can we have one?" she asked. Pein looked at deidara, as did every guy in the akatsuki. They knew he never denied Delilah anything, minus getting Pein and roni together of course; they wanted to see how he'd get out of this one.

"Why don't we talk about it when we get outta here?" He said. Delilah shrugged. Roni chuckled at him. She looked at kaze and sesshomaru.

"Well, it was nice to meet you kaze." Kaze smiled at him.

"The pleasures' all mine miss roni." Kaze said, shaking Roni's hand. She watched as kaze and sesshomaru left. Suddenly she tensed, feeling an all too familiar chakra.

"Little sister!" came the fake excitement of Roni's sister. A.K.A her nemesis. The girls looked at their aunt, and rolled their eyes.

"Roxy…" roni hissed. Now there aren't a lot of people that get under Roni's skin, but roxy just might have to take the cake.

"So you've showed your face for yet another year of humiliation. They might as well give me that award." Roni rolled her eyes, clear agitation on her face.

"What award? You mean the award for slut of the year? Because if your talking about MY award your sadly mistaken." Pein's eyebrow rose at roni. He's never heard roni say anything that wasn't formal to anyone.

'She really must not like her' Pein noted. Roxy smirked at her younger sister.

"Well I guess I did a good job lying on my back, because I'm taking that award home with Me." roxy said, putting her finger in Roni's face. Roni curled her lip in disgust.

"Tell me roxy, do you like your finger?" roni asked calmly. Roxy narrowed her eyebrows.

"Because your one second away from it being ripped off and launched out the door." Roxy immediately took her finger away, fully believing she would.

"It won't matter; I'll carry the award in my other hand." She said. Then roxy pushed her with her shoulder roughly, going to go take her seat. The group heard roni growl low in her throat. Roni then took a deep breath in, then out. But that didn't work so she punched the nearest wall, making it crumble. The guys looked at roni in disbelief. Pein looked in back of her.

"That's what I said." He said, before catching up with roni.


	53. the guy with theawesome name and chocola

_**The guy with the awesome name and chocolate**_

**_I would like to make a small change. it turns out miss bluewolf963 is actually mr. bluewolf963. it made me laugh very unlady like when i saw his review and i am so sorry. and a shout out to hotarusgirlforever. i'm not going to make the same mistake so i'll just keep as i'm shouting you out and that's the end of that. again very sorry to "mr" bluewolf963_**

The group was going to go and sit down in the next room while Pein went to go and calm down roni. As they made their way into the room, Delilah stopped. She was frozen in her spot where she stood.

"Delilah, what's wrong?" kimiko asked. Deidara saw what she was looking at and stopped as well. Sasori tapped kimiko's shoulder and pointed in the room. Kimiko followed sasori's finger to see a fountain. It was a brown fountain, a woman figure touching what looked like…kimiko's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me…chocolate." She saw Delilah and deidara tense. All around the room was chocolate, all colors. White, pink, yellow, orange, green, blue, basically any color in the crayola box. The girls and guys rolled their eyes. Before sasori had the opportunity to tell him not to think about ruining his tuxedo, deidara was already at the table with Delilah, taking in as much chocolate their mouths could hold. Deidara even used the extra mouths to speed up the process. Suki rolled her eyes at her friend averting her gaze somewhere else. And where her gaze stopped, she could stop her herself from screaming in joy.

"Justin?!" she asked, letting go of sasori's hand to take a better look. Sasori noticed the lack of warmth in his hand and looked to where suki was. He saw that she was going towards a guy at full speed; he grabbed her in a friendly embrace, swinging her around.

'_What is this?_' he asked, making his way over to the guy. Suki and him were already engaged in a conversation when he interrupted by clearing his throat. Suki looked at sasori, and stood next to him.

"Sori I was just talking about you. Justin, this is my boyfriend sasori. Sasori this is Justin." She introduced. Justin smiled at sasori, holding out his hand for him to shake. Sasori looked at him hand, but took it after a while.

"Hello Mr. Sasori, I'm Justin credible." Sasori resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'_I heard your name the first time…wait what is his name?'_ sasori came to realization. Deidara were already finished inhaling they're chocolate; some pieces of the chocolate fountain were in deidara's pocket. Delilah took the head, chomping on the ponytail. Their faces were covered in all types of colors. Delilah was licking her fingers, smiling at Mr. credible.

"Hey, jus, how's it going?" she asked. Sucking the white chocolate off her fingers. Justin looked at her then to deidara.

"Hello Delilah, who's you're friend?" he asked. Deidara had already joined Delilah on eating the chocolate head and picked up his head when he heard 'friend'

"Oh, me? I'm deidara! How's it going?" he said in a perky tone of voice. Justin looked at him.

"Good thanks." Delilah stopped ravishing her chocolate to tap deidara on his shoulder.

"Hey, dei ask him his name. Go on ask." She whispered although everyone heard. Deidara narrowed his eyes, and then looked at Justin.

"What's your name?" he asked a raised eyebrow at his wife. Justin sighed.

"Justin credible." He stated. Deidara looked at him as if he was stupid then it slowly came to him.

"I'm sorry. Could you say it again? I didn't hear it correctly." Deidara said, licking the side of his face. Justin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said it again.

"No. it was right. My name is Justin credible." He said again. Deidara looked to Delilah, who bit her lip.

"Now you cannot tell me that isn't the most awesome name EVER!!" Delilah said. Deidara pouted.

"But you said my name was the awesome name ever 'cause it was so close to yours." He said in a hurt voice. Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Dei, you're my husband. You're and everything you do will always be awesome. His name is cool okay?" she said, putting her hand on his chocolate cheek. Deidara smiled.

"Hey you wanna go in the kitchen and see what other chocolate they got?" deidara asked. Delilah nodded her head vigorously before following him to the kitchen. Justin looked at them as they left into the kitchen.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to say that those two are made for each other?" Suki waved her hand

"Oh, everyone says that. It'll be nothing new. It just like me and sasori are made for each other. Right sori?" sasori looked at Justin to see a twinge of jealously in his eyes. Sasori turned from him to kiss his girl on the cheek.

"That's right suki." Suki ate it up and kissed him on the lips. She looked to the table to see champagne.

"You guys want something to drink?" she asked. Justin nodded.

"Yes, that would be great. That gives me and sasori for some guy talk." Suki smiled at him as sasori raised an eyebrow. Why would he spend _guy time_ with a guy he doesn't like? As suki left, sasori was going to follow her when Justin grabbed his wrist in an almost vice grip.

"You mind letting go?" sasori asked. Justin didn't comply and pulled sasori roughly. Their faces were merely inches away. Justin's sweet, nice voice he spoke to suki was gone and was now replaced with venom and malice.

"Listen you bastard. I'm gonna give you 24 hours to leave New York and suki alone." Sasori could die right now. Justin narrowed his eyes when he saw sasori give him an amused smile, not a smirk, a real smile. Yes its very rare for akasuna no sasori to smile, but this guy amused him.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I suggest you let me go before it gets real ugly real fast. So why don't you go and-"sasori was cut off Justin squeezed his hand. Sasori almost laughed out loud. Is this guy really serious? Can he no feel the wood under his tuxedo?

'What an idiot!' sasori yelled in his mind. But he decided to amuse him.

"Okay, why don't we go in the bathroom and talk about this?" sasori suggested. Justin let him go and they both went in the men's restroom.

And no one ever saw Justin credible again.

Suki looked back to see if they were talking and narrowed her eye, she saw sasori come out the bathroom.

"Sori? did you see justin, i went to get something to drink and now he's gone. do you know where he went?" she asked. sasori shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"He said he had better things to do." sasori said nonchalantly. suki narrowed her eyes.

"Well i hope where ever he is that he's having a horrible time." suki said handing him a glass. sasori smirked.

'i'm sure they have horrible times where he is.' he thought, smirking.

-meanwhile-

deidara and delilah made it to the kitchen where all the waiters and waitresses where. the chefs and other helpers where making chocolate. delilah had to wipe her and deidara's mouth.

"hey what're you doing here?! the ball is outside." delilah narrowed her eyes.

"someone told us to come in here." she said. the chef knew it was a lie.

"really now? and know would that be?" delilah went up to the man and pulled out a glass marble out her dress and stuffed it in the man's mouth. the chef choked, holding his throat. delilah did a couple head signs, the man's eyes widened before his head blew to pieces.

"that would be me. so! where's the chocolate." the chefs and waitresses pointed to the bowl and other places where it was.


	54. pein's kind words and the award goes to

_**Pein's kind words and the award goes to….**_

Roni leaned against the balcony, glaring at the stars. It had been about two hours and her anger had not faltered in the slightest. Thoughts of roxy from their childhood kept running through her head at amazing speed, and how she'd beat her at things she knew roni wanted. Roni grip on the bar tightened, her fingers making dents in the metal.

"Hey, I was wondering where you ran off to." Roni turned her attention to the man standing in the threshold of the balcony. She gave a pitiful attempt of a smile and turned back to looking at the stars. Pein pushed his shoulder off the threshold and went next to roni.

"Mind of I join you?' he asked. Roni smirked to her herself.

"You're already here. It doesn't make any sense to ask Pein-sama." Roni said. Te tone in her voice made Pein narrow his eyes but he shrugged it off.

'_She is still angry…I cannot hold it against her.'_ He told himself. Roni closed her eyes and turned to Pein.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. It's not your fault my sisters a bitch." Roni laughed to herself. Pein's eyes looked from her frowning form to her knuckles. They were as white as snow, threatening to rip if her grip didn't loosen. Pein put his hand on Roni's to silence her anger, well, a little bit at least.

"Roni. I do not understand why you hate your sister, and I will not ask if you do not want to me to know. But I do know that you are better than this. You shouldn't let one petty woman best you. She isn't worth your time or energy." Pein said, trying to comfort her as best he could. Roni turned from the stars and looked at Pein. Suddenly, and without any warning at all, roni lunged at him, pulling him into an embrace. Pein's eyes widened, not knowing what to do. Then slowly but surely, his arms wrapped around her waist, tightening it. Roni broke away and looked into Pein orange eyes, him into her cerulean blue.

"Thank you Pein sama. I needed that." She said. Pein smirked at her. Suddenly pen saw her face get kind of close. This time the five voices in his head did not come and tell him to stop. So he took this opportunity to lean in. as they're lips were only centimeters apart….

"ms. Roni." Roni resisted the urge to roll her eyes and look at the waiter standing in the threshold of the balcony.

"Um, they're announcing the awards." He said shakily when he saw peins glare.

''_god! If it isn't the damn voices, it's someone on the outside.' _ He thought angrily. Roni forced a smile and grabbed Pein's hand, taking him inside the ball room.

-In the ballroom-

As roni and Pein made it in the ballroom, they saw all the guys and girls sitting in separate tables with other people. Roni narrowed her eyes for a moment, not finding one of her daughters.

"Where's Delilah and deidara?" roni asked. Pein looked around the room to see that they were no where to be found. As if on cue, here come two chocolate covered figures in chef outfits and hats, coming roni and Pein's way. Roni narrowed her eyes at them.

"Okay, I know I'm gonna regret it. But what happened?" roni asked as the two sat down. Delilah was licking her fingers so deidara spoke.

"We went in the kitchen to see if they had chocolate and guess what?!" he asked roni rolled her eyes before asking.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"They did!" he exclaimed. Pein shook his head as roni chuckled.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the chef outfits." She said. Deidara and Delilah looked at each other.

"We wanted to know what it felt like to be a chef." They said. Pein and rolled their eyes.

"And how is it?" Pein asked.

"It's fun." They said in unison. As the lights started to go dark roni and Pein looked at each other before looking at the stage. Everybody clapped as naraku walked onto it and pulled out a paper saying how it was so great to be here and started announcing the villains and villainesses who won what award.

It went like this:

The Villain of the year: nominees were sesshomaru, itachi and naraku. itachi was so _surprised_ when he won. He sat with sesshomaru and his family. They seemed to really hit it off well.

Best assassin organization: nominees are: akatsuki, elegant rose industries Pein and roni looked at each other on that one. and team rocket. (My sister thought of this one) and the girls won. Pein looked to see that all the girls were cheering. Roni went up to clam her prize. She gave Pein a friendly, yet smug smile. Pein smirked back; he has at least five of those at home.

Villain or villainess who caused the most angst and tragedy: there weren't nominees for this one. Everyone thought itachi took the cake.

There were more awards but roni paid no attention. She looked through the crowd to see roxy, flirting with another villain. She looked over to Roni's table and smiled. Roni shot her a sarcastic smile. Pein looked from roni to roxy.

"You will tell me why you hate her." It wasn't a question. He didn't mean it like a question anyway. Roni looked at Pein, and nodded.

"And now to the moment of the night where we announce the most successful villainess of the year." Naraku said. A woman came from the back and gave him an envelope. Naraku smirked to the woman and went to looking back at the audience.

The nominees of this category are roxy of Lucifer industries." Roy stood up when everyone clapped. The smiled at blew kisses at everyone. Roni rolled her eyes.

"The second nominee is roni of elegant rose industries." Roni stood up and waved, then smiled at roxy, who gave her the finger when no one was watching.

"And the last nominee is tayuya of the north gate (I know she died but I had to fill in the last nominee with someone). Tayuya stood up and bowed. Naraku looked to the audience and opened the envelope.

"And the winner for villainess of the year...is….roni of elegant rose industries!" the crowd erupted in applause and screams. Roni gave a fake surprised face before getting up and accepting her award. Roxy was absolutely flabbergasted at what just went down and stumbled out her seat to make her way to the stage.

"WAIT!" everyone stopped clapping to see roxy make her way to the stage. She went up to naraku.

"We had a deal. You said I'd win." Naraku chuckled at roxy's red face.

"My dear, I didn't ask you to sleep with me. And I'm a criminal. It is my job to mislead and deceive people." He said. Roxy eyes widened. She extended her hand and attempted to slap naraku. Naraku didn't flinch, but his eyes widened when he saw roni grab her wrist. Roxy looked at her younger sister, trying to snatch her hand away from her, but it was like trying to get your hand out of a pythons hold. Suddenly roxy screamed as Roni's grip got tighter. The crowd gasped hearing roxy's bones be crushed. Roxy tried desperately to get her hand away, kneeling as she tried to rip her hand out of Roni's hold. Roni extended her hand. Roxy looked in horror as her hand turned to a fist.

"Roni…please…" roxy tried to reason. Roni shook her head, smiling as her sister had tear running down her eyes.

"Sorry rox. I'll miss you…not!" and with that roni punched roxy in the face, Her fist going through her skull with a sickening rip as her fist ripped through her skin. Everybody gasped and covered their mouths, some leaving to the bathroom. Roni looked to the crowd, in search for her daughters and their boyfriends. Everybody just went quiet. Then, out of nowhere, everyone cheered, standing out their seats. Roni smiled and bowed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go to the after party." Roni yelled. The crowd went wild and made their way upstairs to the after party.


	55. the sweetest thing

_**The sweetest thing**_

The stairs and elevators opened, over flooding with people. Everyone saw the bar and ran like there was no tomorrow, ordering drinks left and right. Everyone was on the dance floor, dancing like maniacs. Roni and Pein looked around the crowd for the akatsuki girls and guys, but only saw the girls. Delilah was the first to spot them and ran to them.

"Hey ma, did you see the guys? We can't find them anywhere." roni looked to Pein with narrowed eyes, Pein with the same look. Roni looked at Delilah and shook her head.

"Well, I know we came up here with them, but they're gone. It's like they disappeared." She said. The girls came over to the akatsuki assassin and their mother.

"Sorry hunny, I haven't seen them." Suddenly as roni said she didn't see them, the lights in the party dimmed. The girls looked up at the ceiling at the lights. They followed the lights, they landed on a stage, they haven't seen. Suddenly music started to play. The red curtain parted to reveal nine men, backs facing the audience. Kimiko narrowed her eyes but, not sure if she was hallucinating, but the samehada just threw all those thoughts away.

In fact, the samehada wielder was the first to turn on his heels. Kimiko's eyes widened, as she covered her mouth with both hands.

_See first of all _

_I know these so-called playas wouldn't tell you this_

_But I'm gonna be real and say what's heart_

_Let's take this chance and make this love feel relevant_

_Didn't you know I loved you from the start, yeah_

Daikirai was the next to cover her mouth. 'I could die right now.' She thought.

_When I think about all these years we put in this relationship_

_Eho knew we'd make it this far?_

_When I think about where we would I be if we were to just fall apart_

_And I just can't stand the thought of leving you_

All the guys turned around, singing to nine special ladies.

_Meet me in the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger; we might as well do it_

_Been feeling all the while girl I must confess_

_Girl let's just get married_

_I just wanna get married_

_Meet me in the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger; we might as well do it_

_Been feeling all the while girl I must confess_

_Girl let's just get married_

_I just wanna get married_

Suki was the next to look as if her eyes were about to fall out the sockets.

_Said I done it all_

_But frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness_

_I wanna come home to you and only you_

_Cause making love to just anyone ain't happening_

_I just gotta be with you_

And yami was the last to nearly die on her feet.

_Do you think about us finishing something we started so long ago?_

_I wanna give you my all_

_Do you think about us maybe having some babies?_

_Come on won't you be my lady forever, yeah_

Tenshi was the last to die, as did yasmina who heard tobi singing in the end.

_I'm ready to commit to you _

_And I just can't wait for that night _

_Cause I need you here with me_

_And let's start a family_

The guys got off the stage, making their way to the girls.

_Meet me in the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger; we might as well do it_

_Been feeling all the while girl I must confess_

_Girl let's just get married_

_I just wanna get married _

Then as the song ended, they all got on one knee. Well, except for deidara.

"Will you marry me?" the all asked in unison. The girls all had tears in their eyes, or biting their bottom lips to keep them from sliding down. Roni's eyes widened all of them, then to Pein.

"Did you know about this?" Pein was about to open his mouth to lie, but the cats out the bag. They already did it.

"…yes, as soon as you all left to the salon yesterday, they told me that they were going to go to the jewelry store. I knew what they were getting. They told me to buy their tuxes." He explained. The girls looked from Pein to the guys still kneeling down.

"That's why you all have on the same tuxedoes…" zahara said to herself. Roni looked at the guys on the floor still, in front of a flabbergasted audience.

"Um, we're kinda waiting for an answer…" kisame whispered to kimiko. Kimiko smiled at him, tears running down her blue cheeks as she nodded her head, along with the rest of the girls. The guys got up and hugged their girls in a bear hug. Roni looked at her girls then to her guys. Yes her guys.

"Well I guess we're gonna be close from now on." She said to the akatsuki. The guys looked at her, smiling.

"Why don't you all take the rest of the night off, I can see you all fidget around." Pein said. The girls bowed at Pein before making it to the exit. Roni turned to Pein.

"How come you didn't tell me? I would've never told the girls." She said. Pein smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"This is true, but I would never get to see the priceless look on your face." He told her. Roni smiled, hitting him playfully.

"Well, I came and got what I wanted. You wanna go home?" she asked. Pein nodded and with that, they left.

-Meanwhile-

The girls had decided to make they're trip faster by poofing to E.R industries.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't feel like going to bed yet. How 'bout we celebrate before we go to our rooms." Tenshi said. The guys and girls looked at each other before agreeing. They all did a series of hand signs and went in tenshi's room.

"What do you say we play some truth or dare?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I don't thing so. That game is childish." Yami pouted.

"Aw, c'mon itachi don't be such a joy kill, let's play." she said. Itachi looked to yami.

"No. you can play that game if you want to, but I'm going upstairs. Goodnight." Yami was about to follow him when deidara spoke.

"Aw, c'mon everyone, itachi's just afraid." Itachi came to an instant halt when the word 'afraid' came up. Itachi turned around to glare at deidara. They just looked at each other before itachi came and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Okay deidara, since you got itachi to stay, I thing you deserve to go." Daikirai said. Deidara looked around everyone.

"Hmmm. Who to pick ….who to pick…ah. Itachi!" itachi rolled his eyes. Deidara opened his mouth but stopped. Then without warning he ran back into the room. Everybody looked at the door in confusion but it deepened when deidara came back with a funnel and a plastic tube. All the girls and guys looked at each other, then to deidara.

"Dei, where did you get that?" Delilah asked. Deidara smirked.

"I packed it." Delilah narrowed her eyes.

"No you didn't. I pack everything." Deidara looked to his wife.

"I packed it when you went down stairs." He said.

"Yeah, but why'd you bring it?" tenshi asked.

"I brought it for an occasion like this. It was for the slight chance that itachi would accept a truth of dare game. So itachi I dare you to hold this plastic tube to your mouth, and I use the funnel for a beverage of my choice." Itachi rolled his eyes; he knew it was a bad idea, but nodded anyways. Deidara handed him the plastic funnel, itachi snatched it and put it to his mouth. Deidara went to tenshi's bar and got his light blue drink that said 'alize' on the bottle in elegant letters. Deidara stood over itachi and out the funnel in the plastic cup.

"You ready itachi?' deidara asked. Itachi rolled his eyes, but nodded and with that, deidara let the alize loose.

-About two hours later with roni and Pein-

Pein and roni got out the limo to E.R industries sensing something funny or different. Pein looked at roni, both having confused narrowed eyes.

"Do you feel that?" they asked in unison with each other. Roni shook her head.

"It's probably nothing. Let's just go to the elevator." Pein shrugged it off; he thought it couldn't be that bad.

As Pein and roni were in the elevator, they heard music. And as they got higher, the music got louder. Roni narrowed her eyes and pressed the button to the floor where the noise was coming from.

"What the hell is that?" roni asked. The door to the elevator opened to reveal what used to be a floor, but a party in her hallway. All the people that lived in the buildings were in the hallway dancing. But that's not what caught them by surprise.

There he was the person who just won the award for most angst and tragedy, the emotionless uchiha himself…drunk as the day is long. He had his shirt off, swinging it around in a helicopter motion, dancing like he was…well…like a drunken person would dance. He was the first to spot roni and Pein, whose jaws were on the floor.

"Ms Roni! Pein-sama, how's it going?!" he said, hugging around their shoulders. Roni and Pein looked at itachi like he just landed out of space and In front of them.

"Itachi, who did this to you?" Pein asked. Itachi looked at him, and then just burst out laughing.

"You…you guys' look silly! Hey deidara!" he called. Deidara poked his head out of the crowd of people and came to the leader and roni almost, stumbling his way to them.

Itachi broke away from the potential couple to put his arm around deidara, who slapped his arm around itachi.

"Hey what's up buddy?! I haven't seen yous guys in like….i dunno!" then him and itachi laughed at their own stupid joke. Itachi stopped laughing and went back to Pein and roni when deidara left.

"Hey guys…" he said in a whispered slur. Roni looked at the sharingan wielder.

"Don't tell no one…but I think deidara's drunk." Itachi hiccupped. Pein rolled his eyes.

"Ok…I think it's time to break this up. Roni if you would be so kind as to take itachi and the guys to their room. They will be cleaning this up tomorrow." roni smiled.

"Don't worry, the girls' will be helping." She said. Pein cleared up the hallway and while roni got itachi and deidara to their rooms, along with the rest of the drunk akatsuki and their girls.

-An hour later-

"Well, that's the last of them." Roni said as she put zahara in bed with zetsu. Pein already led the last person in her room and was now in what used to be Roni's hallway. Roni looked to Pein, as if just realizing something.

"Hey Pein, don't you guys have to leave the day after tomorrow?" Pein looked at roni.

"Yes, and I'm sure you're girls want to go and plan their wedding." Roni nodded in understanding.

"Hey, I was just thinking. Why don't we go out tomorrow? Because we are gonna be close now and stuff." She said. Pein looked at her and smirked.

"Sure. You can pick the place. Well, I'll see you…" Pein looked at his watch, which read 3am "…later on today." Roni smiled and with that, they went to bed and left the hallway as it was.


	56. the amusement park

_**The amusement park**_

Pein was awoken by a knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He got out of bed groggily, reaching for a shirt to put it on when a muffled voice came through the door.

"Wakie wakie sleepy head! You owe me a day of relaxation!" came the feminine voice of a certain blonde haired beauty. Pein looked at the door then at the shirt, smirking. Pein, instead of grabbing his shirt like he usually does, went to the door as is. He opened the door, revealing a casual dressed roni, her arms crossed; trying very hard not to look at the akatsuki leader in his entire well toned stoned abed glory.

"You owe me a day to yourself." She said simply. Roni leaned against the threshold of the doorway. Pein mimicked her, with a raised eyebrow.

"and what do you have in mind miss roni?" he asked roni put an elegant finger on her bottom lip in though before motioning for him to come closer with said finger.

"It's a surprise…" she breathed, her breath hitting his neck, making him close his eyes at the contact.

"So go put on a shirt and we'll go." She said, after breaking away from Pein. He smirked at her before closing the door. He took a quick shower before dressing into jeans and sneakers and a black t-shirt. He opened the bathroom, (because that's where he changed.) to see that roni was waiting patiently on his bed. Pein watched her, admiring her quietly.

Roni's arms were propped on pein's bed, holding herself up. her legs were crossed, heightening her khaki shorts slightly. Her black flip flop on her crossed leg hung loosely on her foot as she swung it nonchalantly. She looked at her nails examining them as if they were the most interesting things in the world. She had her head titled to the side slightly while she looked at them with narrowed eyes.

'_Even something as simple as this seems to heighten her beauty. It almost makes me not wish to leave back to the akatsuki lair' _he thought almost sadly. But he supposed that couldn't happen. they were from two different worlds, they were two different people. He can't leave his empire for a woman, what kind of nonsense would that be? Roni looked up from her nails to Pein, smiling.

"Hey, you ready to go? I have a big surprise for you." She said excitingly. Pein smirked at her eagerness and walked towards her. Roni got off the bed and towards the door.

"Here we go!" she said and with that, they went to the limo and to Pein's surprise.

"May I see now Miss Roni? This blind fold is getting itchy." Pein said a little annoyed. As soon as he and roni got in the limo, she put a blind fold on his head. It wasn't like it made a difference; he'd only been in New York for a week and a day and had seen what roni had taken him to see. He had explained this to her but she said it'd be more fun for her this way. Suddenly the limo stopped. Roni looked through the window and clapped her hands in excitement. She opened the door and led Pein out. Pein heard the sounds of screams and the clacking of metal and cries from children to their mothers. He narrowed his eyes against in cloth in confusion.

"…okay. You can take the cloth off now…" roni said excitedly. Pein untied the knot out from the back of his head and blinked the blur out his eyes.

"What is this place?" he asked. Roni went beside him.

"It's called an amusement park." She said. Pein looked around the park in astonishment.

"I thought you'd enjoy a place like this. Have you ever heard of an amusement park?" Pein shook his head, still looking at the park in front of him. Roni smiled at him. He was like a newborn baby, the way he looked around. She felt some kind of joy, a joy that let her know that she made him happy.

'_It's just a bother that you have to leave tomorrow. I almost wish that you could stay with me…' _she thought sadly. But they were two different people with a duty. They had to watch over their organization. But she cannot deny that she'll miss him. Roni smiled and grabbed Pein's hand.

"c'mon, let's go and be kids this one last day. So? What ride do you wanna go on first?" Pein looked through the park.

"…every single one of them." He said, looking at roni, a smirk on his face. Roni's gonna miss that smirk.

-After riding every ride there was in the park-

Pein had never thrown up so many times in his life. He felt like he was about to burst from all the funnel cakes, hot dogs, popcorn, cotton candy, and other assortments of food he ate during his time at this amusement park. And he was still dizzy from the second to last ride he went on.

And he loved every minute of it.

He and roni were now out of the amusement park, and in a different park, lying in the grass, looking up at the sky. Roni teared her gaze away to look at Pein who looked as if he were in deep thought.

"Did you have fun Pein sama?" Pein looked at roni, a smile on his face, not a smirk, a real genuine smile. It made roni grin like a cheshire cat.

"Yes. That amusement park was most enjoyable. I would love to do it again." That made Roni's smile falter a little. Throughout her day, the fact that Pein was leaving was slowly getting to her. It hit her little by little.

"I'm glad. I wanted to make your last day in New York enjoyable before you got back. It almost makes me sad this week went by so quickly." Roni said, although it wasn't supposed to come out her mouth. She looked at Pein with semi-wide eyes, half regretting what she said. Pein smirked at her.

"Do not worry Miss Roni; you have made this trip one to tell on to grandchildren. What with your clubs, my members' proposal, your daughters' performance. This was truly one hell of a ride." Pein said, looking at the sky, smiling at their week adventure. Roni smiled at him. Unbeknownst to him, she was getting kinda close. It wasn't until she was by his side that he took notice. But he didn't look at her, he thought she needed warmth.

"Yeah, this was a week worthy of passing to grandchildren. But when you do tell this to your children, be sure to leave this out…" Pein's eyes narrowed before he looked down at roni, before they shortly widened as she pressed her lips onto his. Pein was shocked. For once in his life, he didn't know what to do. So when his mind started to work, he did the only thing he could.

He kissed back.

When Pein finally obliged, roni was the one who was shocked. The way his tongue moved skillfully in her mouth, how his hands rubbed her hips and waist so sensually. That was when roni finally got the thought through her head. The thought that had been nagging her this whole week and a day…

'_I can't let him leave…' _was the only thought before everything started to get blurry. Pein broke away from roni, planting small kisses from her chin to her jaw line. Then he got dangerously close to the spot on her neck. The spot that would make all opinions and rational thoughts evaporate if he kissed that one spot. That was until roni spoke her mind.

"…stay with me Pein…" she breathed. Pein broke away from her neck to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Roni looked at him, through half lidded eyes. She would've covered her mouth, embarrassed that she said it, but there's no turning back now.

"I…I want you to stay with me…" she said, propping herself up on her elbows. Pein watched her intently before looking down at the grass, deep in thought. As if contemplating on whether he should stay or not.

"…Miss Roni I can't stay. I have to go back to the akatsuki." He said softly, as if he'd denied a child. Roni looked at him, usually, she'd get angry at a person for saying no to her, it wasn't very often someone every said no to her. But she couldn't fathom enough hate in her to hate the man in front of her. Roni sighed. Being that she couldn't find any hate, she felt defeated.

"Okay, but it's just…that…well, I'm gonna miss having you around. Despite what everyone in Japan thinks, I think you're a really great guy." She said, smiling. Pein smiled back.

"And you are a sweet woman. I wish I could stay longer, but I, like you, have something to do. I will miss you roni, you are one of the small amount of people, that I will cherish." Roni smiled at him, planting a kiss on the lips.

"You ready to go back?" she asked. Pein smiled and nodded. And with that, they went back to E.R industries for the last night.


	57. Leaving

_**Leaving **_

Today was the day. The day that Pein, her girls and their fiancés left back to Japan. Before roni went in her room yesterday, she promised her girls that she would go with them to the airport. Roni looked up at the ceiling, sighing as she got out of bed to take a shower. She put on a pair of jeans and sneaker. She put her hair in messy bun and was on her way.

Pein woke up with the similar feeling. He had not caught one wink of sleep, he was dreading this day. He knew it would have to come sooner or later, he pushed in the back of his mind but it showed full force. Pein looked at the ceiling a little longer, before going in the shower and getting dressed.

Roni went downstairs with the girls and guys, waiting patiently for Pein to come down stair, roni stared into space, trying to press the thoughts of the week in the back of her mind. Delilah looked at her mother, worried.

"Ma...Are you okay?" she asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Roni looked at Delilah and the rest of her daughters with a forced smile of assurance.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm okay, I just didn't get any sleep that's all." Roni said, looking back at the ground in thought. Delilah looked to her husband worriedly; she had never seen her moth so discombobulated before. Roni was always happy and she dressed her ass off. It was almost like she wasn't happy they were leaving.

'_Or she's not happy one person in particular is leaving.'_ She thought. When realization hit her, she looked at her mother, eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh. My. God." She said silently, the only one who happened to hear was kimiko. She turned from kisame to Delilah with confused narrowed eyes.

"Delilah, what's going on?" she asked Delilah turned to kimiko and whispered in her ear what she thought. Kimiko looked at Delilah, and then to roni, who looked just horrible compared to what she usually looked like. Realization hit her as well. Zahara saw the looks on their faces and also asked what was wrong, and then it slowly started to unfold as realization hit the akatsuki one by one, until they all, save for itachi, who had the hangover of all hangovers, looked at roni with wide eyes.

"Don't you think we should do something? I mean it's as clear as day that they like each other." Daikirai whispered.

"There is nothing we can do." Everyone looked to sasori.

"And why not?" asked deidara. Sasori shot him a glare before continuing.

"Because they both have a duty. They just can't quit because they both have infatuations for each other. It just doesn't work that way. We cannot do anything about it. They are both adults; let them handle it as such." He said. Delilah looked glared at him.

"Why do you always have to be the voice of reason? You're like itachi with red hair." She said.

"I am the voice of reason because you act like a child." Deidara narrowed his eyes at sasori.

"Don't talk to her like that, what about your gun wielding maniac of a fiancé?" he asked.

"Why don't you all just shut up?" itachi said, pressing the ice pack on his head.

"Maybe you all should listen to itachi; no one wants to hear you solve my problems." Pein said calmly. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"And sasori is right, I can't just go with you, I have matters to attend to here. Although I do want you all to stay here, it cannot happen, it just doesn't work that way." Roni said. Pein looked at her, smirking. Roni forced a smile back.

"You ready to go?" she asked. Pein's smirked faltered, but he nodded. Roni grabbed his hand, and led him to the limo.

Everyone was hesitant getting out of the limo. Pein silently wished, they'd all missed their flight so they could stay with roni, but they arrived somewhat early. Roni walked with them to the door where the akatsuki's plane was. The girls hugged their mother in a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you ma." Tenshi said.

"Yeah we had fun." Delilah agreed.

"Can't wait to see you for the first wedding." Yasmina said. Roni smiled at her daughters, hugging them tighter. The guys looked at their soon to be wives, then to roni. Roni smiled at them.

"Aw, c'mon gimme a hug, you know you want to." She said. The guys smirked and smiled, going to roni, and giving her a group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Ms. Roni. It's been fun." Kisame said.

"Tobi had lotsa fun!" you know who said that.

"Yes, this trip was very enjoyable." Kakuzu said. The guys broke away from roni, to make way for Pein. She saw him give a deep breath then exhale.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said.

"no." Pein looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"It's see you later." She said. Pein smirked at her.

"So, are you just gonna stand there, or are you giving me a hug?" this time it was a smile Pein shot at her. The akatsuki guys had to rub their eyes to see if what they saw was real. Pein went up to roni and pulled her in tight embrace. He buried his nose in her hair, as she buried her face in his shirt.

"I'll miss you Miss Roni. I can honestly say that you are the most interesting woman I have ever met." He told her. Roni pulled her face away to look in his orange eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Pein." The girls' eyes widened when roni stood on her tip toes to give Pein a kiss on the lips. Pein was shocked as well but obliged to the guys' surprise. It took a little long but they finally pulled away. A woman on the loud speaker announced that the guys' plane was about to leave. Pein looked down at her, then at the plane entrance.

"See you later… roni." Roni smiled.

"Later…Pein." and with that, roni let go of his hand. Pein waved to her before he got on the plane with the rest of the group. Roni waved until he was out of sight, then she looked out the window to see it fly away. When it did, roni felt a tear slide down her eye. The farther and farther it went, the more the tears came.

Pein on the other hand felt his chest constrict many times as he looked out the window, seeing Roni's figure disappear until she was a mere dot. He looked away from the window, trying to hide the sadness on his face.

Who would've thought leaving could hurt so much.


	58. Surprise! surprise!

_**Surprise! Surprise! **_

_**Well, here it is the last chapter for the akatsuki's elegant roses. I know we had a long run, what with Delilah and her shenanigans and everyone's wild and crazy New York ride, but it had to come to an end sometime. I think the ending is cool and I'm doing an epilogue. Well enjoy! **_

-15 hours later-

It seemed that everyone was gloomy when they got back to Japan. It seemed that no one wanted to come back. I wouldn't. It seemed as if Mother Nature waited for everyone to get off the plane so it could rain. No one, not even Delilah complained; it was befitting to the mood everyone was in. even though it did rain nobody asked to stop. They didn't dare talk to Pein in the state of mind he was in. everyone knew he was sad. It was borderline pathetic the look on his face.

Pein on the other hand, didn't really pay attention to anything. Itachi had to save him countless times from being clothes-lined by a tree trunk. Maybe it'll take away some of the constriction in his chest he had ever since he left New York. He had come to terms that he couldn't shake the thoughts away anymore. He could deny it no longer….

This wasn't just a crush he felt. and it wasn't infatuation either

The constriction in his chest returned, making Pein stop jumping through the trees to grab his chest. Itachi and the rest of the guys stopped as well.

"Leader sama are you okay?" zetsu asked, Pein's eyes closed tightly, still holding onto his chest, but he nodded anyway. He would be okay, he's felt worse. Pein looked over the trees, seeing the silhouette of cave like figure.

"c'mon, we're almost there. We need to hurry." He said. And with that, he and the rest of the group headed to the akatsuki lair.

As they did, Pein felt something…off with his headquarters. As if something wasn't supposed to be there. Pein narrowed his eyes picking up speed. Everyone looked at each other, before following their leader. Pein landed in front of the cave to see that everything was okay, or so it seemed.

"Leader sama what's the matter? Why'd you run off?" Delilah asked as she landed. Pein looked to Delilah then at the boulder.

"Delilah, you and itachi open the door." He ordered. Delilah looked at itachi, who looked at her with confusion, but obliged their leaders' request. When the door was open, Pein stepped inside unsurely looking around as if this was the first time he'd ever been in his base. So far from what he saw, everything was the same. Everything from the ceiling to the floor hadn't changed. Nothing had been touched.

'_So what is this feeling?'_ she thought to himself. Everyone looked at Pein like he'd gone insane right in front of them. They didn't feel what he felt. They thought (minus itachi who felt that same as Pein) everything was the same as when they left it. Pein finally got through the hallway and opened the door to the hideout. Yep, everything is just as it was.

"Everyone, check your rooms for anything suspicious." Pein said. If he didn't get this ff his chest, he would surely go insane. Everyone looked at Pein, tempted to ask he was okay again, but they went in their rooms to check this invisible threat, no one saw but Pein.

Pein went to go check his own room for anything suspicious. He looked through his hallway, nothing, he checked his bedroom, nothing. Pein sighed.

_'I'm probably just being paranoid. I'll just go in my office and…write some missions, I guess.' _He told himself. So with that thought, he went in his pocket to get the key from his office. He walked back through the hallway and to the door. When he opened the door, his eyes widened immensely.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here, I was waiting forever!" roni twirled the chair around so Pein could see her. There she was, sitting in his chair, her legs crossed, swinging her leg nonchalantly. Suddenly Pein heard footsteps, and Delilah burst through the door.

"Pein sama I couldn't find any-mommy!" she yelled. The girls obviously heard it because all of them came flooding into Pein's office bombarding roni with hugs and questions on how she got here.

"You'd be amazed how many answers you get when you throw someone threw a wall." She said. The girls laughed at her.Roni ended with a smile as she looked at Pein.

"listen girls. could you give me and pein a moment alone?" the girls looked at each other, but nodded. when they left, roni looked at pein.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, going closer to him. Pein smirked down at her.

"Of course. But why did you come here, I thought you had a duty?" Pein said.

"Fuck duty." Roni said simply. Pein smiled.

"You left all that, just to come here with me?" Pein said, smirking. Roni put a finger to her mouth.

"Maybe…" she said in an almost childlike voice.

"You truly are an interesting woman miss roni. But I have to ask. Why would you leave all that to come here for a guy like me."

Roni thought about it for a minute, then had the sudden flash back

"_**You know, I never told anybody this but I always wanted a guy that would move the hair out of my eyes before kissing me, of hold my hand as we walk through the mall to make all the girls jealous. I wanted a guy like that. But deidara's the kind of guy that would kill for his woman, the kind of guy I could go to crying, my makeup pouring down my face, my hair a mess and I'd go up to him. And he'd hold my face and look into my eyes and say: "who do I have to murder?" i was taught to stay away from guys like that. Their nothing but trouble and they'll just use you and break your heart. But with deidara…I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame. And I love every minute of it. To think I could be living my life with a goody two shoes. I know you'll find that same happiness if you go with Pein mommy. I can already see it." **_

Roni smiled at her daughter's beautiful words that made her come here in the first place.

"Because you have an effect on me. I couldn't explain it before, but I can damn well explain it now and let me tell you hunny, it ain't a crush or just mere, infatuation. I knew it the first time I saw you that I wanted you to stay with me. You or my daughters may not see what I see but you are too special to let go. Some women wait to tell their guys they love them, but I can't. I love you and that's all there is too It." Pein looked at roni in fascination. He didn't know he had this hold on her. It explains many things now that he thinks about it.

"You know, many people would say that loving someone so quickly is impossible Roni, but you…you are a prime example that that statement couldn't be anymore wrong. First I thought it was the sexual thing between us, but you opened my ears, and I saw I person, not just a fling. And then I thought it was a crush, but the constriction in my chest told me otherwise. And to tell you the truth, i love you too. And another--" Pein was cut off by roni, who gently pressed her lips onto his to silence him. Pein quickly obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist, Roni's arms around his neck. Suddenly, Pein thought of something. He pulled away from roni to see the akatsuki girls and guys. The girls had tears in their eyes, crying on each others' shoulder. While some guys tried not to.

"Um…I need you all to go on a mission." Pein said. The girls wiped their eyes as the guys listened intently.

"What is it leader sama." Pein smirked

"Your mission is a group one. I need you all to get out right now and go somewhere. Nowhere near this base." Pein said. Roni chuckled at him. They didn't get it but they slowly came to realization that Pein and roni wanted to be alone. They all smiled at Pein then at roni.

"Okay, when do you want us back?" Pein looked at roni, roni smirked.

"You shouldn't come back today." She said. Everyone looked at each other before nodding to roni and their leader, before poofing away. Pein smiled down at roni and closed the door.

"Now this will be something worthy of passing onto grand children..." Pein said before the door completely closed.


	59. epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Here it is! The epilogue. I know it took so long but it was hard to think of sextuple wedding. And I decided to make a sequel. I would like to thanks the people that reviewed this story and put it as their favorites. I really appreciate it. The series of one shots are for you guys.  
**_

Pein and roni sat in the front of the aisle where the wedding ceremony was being held for not one not two but all her daughters and their husbands to be.

It had taken nearly two and a half years of planning, but they were finally doing it. The girls where finally getting married. Delilah and deidara sat next to them, Delilah unconsciously rubbed the lump that resided on her tummy. Yes, you guessed it. Delilah really meant it when she said she wanted a baby. And deidara was hell bent on giving her one. It squeezed in with the other inconveniences that occurred during the wedding planning.

The girls looked across to their fiancés, tears burning the sides of their eyes as the man went on with the vows.

"They look absolutely beautiful." Pein whispered to roni. Roni looked to her side to smile at Pein.

"They better, all the money I paid for this wedding. I'm and not having someone wear an ugly dress to something I paid for." Roni whispered back, making Pein chuckle at her. They did indeed look beautiful.

"Do you itachi, sasori, kisame. kakuzu, tobi, hidan, and zetsu, take yami, suki, kimiko, tenshi, yasmina, daikirai and zahara to be your lawful wedded wives." the guys smile.

"I do." they said in unison. The reverend smiled at them.

He said the same to the girls. The girls said yes.

"Them by the powerful invested in me, i now pronounce you all, men and wives, you may kiss your brides." the audience cheered as the guys leaned in to kiss their new wives. Well, no one saw tobi do it, but he kissed her without knowing. The girls made their way down to their mother.

"Aw, my babies are married. How does it feel to be taken?" roni asked.

"Ah, it's not all that special." tenshi said nonchalantly. Delilah raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"Really, well, I'll make sure to tell kakuzu when i see him." she said, the girls snickered at tenshi's unamused expression.

"That! Won't be necessary. Go Delilah you'd think that after getting knocked up, you'd be a little gentler towards people's feelings." Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Please. My emotions are way too unstable for me to care about people's feelings at the moment." daikirai snorted.

"And all it took for her to realize that was to get pregnant. Thanks deidara, not only did you bless me with a niece or nephew, but you gave Delilah some sense as well." everyone laughed at Delilah's death glare to daikirai.

"I do not have time to be judged by my own family members. I'm hungry." Delilah said before leaving to go to the food table.

"Hey, where are the guys?" zahara asked, looking for her new husband.

"Oh, there not gonna sing again are they? They're already gonna get what they want when we get back to the headquarters." daikirai said, making all the girls blush. Although the she couldn't be anymore right.

"I'm glad you know what's coming." Said the deep voice of a certain jashin worshiper as he circled his arms around his newly wedded wife's waist. Daikirai smiled to her self as she leaned into hidan.

"So ma? What're you guys doing tonight?" tenshi asked, looking towards her mother and Pein. They knew they had to find something to do, because it would be a cold day in hell when she stays home with 7 newly wed couples. 'Who knows what they'll do in those poor defenseless rooms at the head quarters?' was the only thought that ran through Roni's head as she planned this huge wedding. And that was the only thought that fueled her enough to make her get out of that house. Roni shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong mommy?" Delilah asked, as she stuffed her face with a wide variety of seafood and chocolate.

"Nothing hunny, hey, why don't we make that toast and you guys can be on your way to ruin the headquarters with your….newly wed things." Roni said. The girls all laughed at roni before sitting at the reception table, next to their men. Roni picked up a glass and a fork, careful not to shatter it with her inhuman strength. The guests slowly started to quiet and turned their attention to the hostess of the wedding.

"Hello everyone, and thanks for coming to the wedding." Roni greeted. The guests clapped for her before waiting for her to continue.

"I didn't really plan anything to say today so I'll just make it up as I go along. I really don't know how it started, this love between my daughters and their husbands, but what I do know, is that I'm glad it did. Not only because I've never seen them so happy, but I wouldn't have met the man sitting beside me…" Pein looked up at roni, giving her a ghost of a smile, which she returned before speaking to the audience.

"I remember a time where me and my daughters were in a salon, getting ready for a get together. One of them told me something I don't think I'll forget. She said she wanted a guy that'll move the hair out of her eyes before he kisses her before she met her husband." Roni looked out in the crowd for Delilah. Deidara looked at the fellow terrorist.

"You wanted some goody two shoes guy?" he asked. Delilah smiled nervously at him, absently rubbing the semi lump.

"She's not saying the entire thing. Do we really have to go through this? You know the baby can sense distress." She said, smiling at him. She wanted to get off the subject as quickly as she could, or at least her mother could say the rest of what she said in the salon that day. Both sound great.

"Anyway, it inspired me to do something I haven't done in a long time, and that was to write a poem." The girls looked at their mother with confused eyes. They had no idea she wrote poems.

"Oh, I gotta hear this…" Pein said, looking up at roni, as she pulled a paper out her cleavage and unfolded it. Roni cleared her throat before reciting the poem.

The Rose

Some say love it is a river

That drowns the tender reed.

Some say love it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love it is a hunger

An endless, aching need

I say love it is a flower,

And you it's only seed.

It's the heart afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance

It's the dream afraid of waking

That never takes the chance

It's the one who won't be taken,

Who cannot seem to give

And the soul afraid of dying

That never learns to live.

And the night has been too lonely

And the road has been too long.

And you think that love is only

For the lucky and the strong.

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snow

Lies the seed that with the sun's love,

In the spring, becomes a rose.

Everyone clapped in the audience; her daughters wiped their eyes careful not to smudge their make up as everyone stood up and clapped. Roni picked up her glass and held it in the air along with everyone else in the reception party.

"So, with that said, here's to the new couples, my daughters and new sons, the akatsuki and their roses." Roni said as everyone raised their glasses.

'_To my elegant roses…' _ roni added as she drank her champagne.

_**thanks for reading. and the poem is really a song for napoleon dynamite. my sister just told me after i finished typing it. i think it just makes the story better. okay, anyway, look out for the sequel that'll be starting very soon.**_


End file.
